Every Mother's Child is Going to Spy
by resourceful
Summary: With the holidays approaching, the Stetson-King family has a lot to celebrate, at least until Lee suspects trouble lurking around every corner. While Amanda tries to stay upbeat, the boys tune into the growing tension. Ignorant of their parents' real jobs, the kids finally learn the jarring truth on another long Christmas Eve.
1. Chapter 1

**Timeframe:** Post season four - Halloween to Christmas Day, 1988

**Disclaimer: **Scarecrow and Mrs. King is the property of Warner Brothers and Shoot-the-Moon Productions. I make no money from my story.

**Episodes:** References are made to the following SMK episodes: The First Time, ACM Kid, A Long Christmas Eve, The Artful Dodger, Playing Possum, We're Off to See the Wizard, Wrong Number, Stemwinder, Unfinished Business, Santa's Got a Brand New Bag, The Man Who Died Twice, and Mission of Gold.

**Song, Poem and Movie References:**

"Itsy, Bitsy Spider" - English rhyme. Author unknown.

"Here is the Church" - English Children's rhyme - author unknown.

"Away in a Manger" - English song - author of lyrics unknown

"O Holy Night" - Composed by Adolphe Adam in 1847 to the a French poem, "Minuit, chretiens" by Placide Cappeau. John Sullivan Dwight created the English version based on Cappeau's poem in 1855.

"Silent Night" - the original lyrics of the song Stille Nacht were written in German by the Austrian priest, Father Joseph Mohr around 1816.

The words of the title, "Every Mother's Child is Going to Spy," appear in "The Christmas Song," written by Mel Torme and Robert Wells in 1944.

"It's a Wonderful Life" - The 1946 movie was directed by Frank Capra and starred James Stewart and Donna Reed.

**Author's notes:** Many thanks to my west coast SMK friend (Lookoutwife,) and east coast SMK friend (wishes to remain anonymous) who read several drafts and offered their valuable insights and expertise.

The story has 14 chapters. I plan to post them individually over the next several weeks.

**Chapter 1: October 31, 1988**

The hum of medical jargon and the smell of antiseptics assaulted Lee's senses, undermining his ability to cope with the hospital drama. Pacing a little, he fought to regain his usual steely self-control. There was no time to struggle with his personal fears now. Amanda needed him to be calm and supportive in yet another critical juncture of their lives.

A nurse placed a hand on his shoulder. "Are you all right, Mr. Stetson? "You should sit down and settle your nerves."

"I'm fine." Lee shook off her concern, willing himself to tough it out. He hated hospitals with a vengeance - the squeak of rubber-soled shoes on linoleum, the robotic efficiency of the medical staff, the unrelenting beep of monitors, the faceless loudspeaker calling out "Code Blue, Code Blue". The sights and sounds and smells evoked the haunting memories he'd fought to hold at bay over the course of his lifetime.

Shocking images from the past assailed him like a spray of enemy bullets. In his mind's eye, he saw himself at five years of age, fitfully dozing on the generous lap of his grandmotherly babysitter. Called to a Washington D.C. hospital, they waited for news of his injured parents.

In the flashback, he heard the swish of double doors, the approach of long footsteps, and the deep timbre of the doctor's voice. "I'm sorry; there was nothing we could do. They're both gone. Matthew and Jennifer Stetson died shortly after they arrived by ambulance."

Little Lee Stetson didn't comprehend death, but he understood "gone." The monumental moment shattered his childhood and defined forever his perception of hospitals as places of misery, pain and loss.

More ghosts from the past tormented his fragile state of mind. Against his will, he was forced to remember the countless hospital vigils for friends and colleagues, mortally wounded in the line of duty. Even top-notch doctors with fancy degrees couldn't save them.

Dead was dead. No amount of remorse and anguish could bring back the best in the business - not sweet Dorothy of the Oz Network, nor the loyal Agency partner who loaned him socks, laughed at his jokes, and took a bullet through the head to save him from certain death.

Now, like then, time honored medical explanations sounded woefully inadequate. "I'm sorry; she was dead on arrival. Unfortunately he never regained consciousness. We did everything we could, but he died in surgery."

Lee pressed both hands against his temples, trying to thwart the worst of his demons, but the rush of memories came flooding back. Once more he heard the report of gunfire exploding through the car windshield. Then he saw blood pooling on Amanda's white sweater as she slumped in the seat. In a flash, he was back in a California hospital, praying that his beloved wife of only two days would survive a bullet wound to her chest. The hellish memory was enough to drive him to the brink of insanity.

"Sweetheart, are you okay?" Amanda's quivering voice pulled his attention back to their present struggle. Despite her pain and exhaustion, she reached out a hand to ease his fears.

"I'm fine," he said, gazing into her earnest brown eyes and gently squeezing her fingers. "I'm just a little anxious."

"A little?" she asked with a quirk of her brow. "Don't worry, Lee. We'll get through this together."

"You bet." Smiling for her benefit, he continued to do battle with his emotions. Good grief, little more than twenty months had passed since she nearly lost her life, yet here they were again, gripped by another hospital drama - waiting, waiting, waiting. God, how he hated the waiting.

The hands of the wall clock crawled toward the midnight hour, a tangible reminder of the long grueling day. Overhead, the glare of florescent lights mocked their bone aching weariness. All they could do now was persevere and hope for deliverance.

Lee wiped the beads of perspiration from Amanda's forehead and reminded her to take a cleansing breath. "Hang on," he pleaded, firmly bracing his hands behind the slender shoulders of his wife. "You're doing great."

"I'm trying," Amanda said, the raspy words barely making it beyond parched lips. She smiled weakly as her body shook from the ordeal.

Lee leaned closer, willing his energy to merge with Amanda's thin frame. God, it was unbearable watching her suffer. Looking up, his eyes searched the doctor's face for telltale signs of concern. The medical team hovered closer, waiting expectantly to play their roles.

"Give us another valiant push, Mrs. Stetson," the obstetrician said, in a reassuring tone. "Push - push hard. Keep pushing."

With eyes shut tight, Amanda bore down with every ounce of her being. Sounds of travail filled the room as she labored to bring the baby into the world. Amazingly, a small head emerged, covered with matted swirls of dark hair.

"Hold it; take a little break," the doctor said, efficiently guiding the drama.

A rush of warmth enveloped the expectant father as he caught sight of the sweet face. Boy or girl? The gender didn't matter one bit. The tiny infant was flesh of their flesh and bone of their bone - the only offspring of Lee and Amanda Stetson.

Carefully the doctor repositioned the baby. "Now get ready for the final act."

Amanda nodded, her face contorted as she pushed with the next contraction. Digging deep, she struggled to tap whatever reserves of strength she had left to give.

Gripped by a mixture of anticipation and trepidation, Lee braced for the finale. Then in a rush a tiny trunk appeared, followed quickly by flailing arms and legs.

"It's a girl," the doctor announced, holding her up for all to see. The delivery room players erupted with cheers.

Lee cut loose with a loud whoop, and Amanda beamed with happiness.

The new arrival entered the world with a hearty cry, loudly voicing her displeasure as she was wiped clean by the nurses. Then wrapped in a blanket, she stared through veiled eyes while her exuberant father snapped a picture.

"She's beautiful," Lee said with unbridled paternal pride. Overwhelmed with joy, he blinked back tears.

Amanda squeezed his hand. "Thank you, sweetheart," she whispered against his ear. "I can't believe we have a daughter."

"She's the ultimate prize. I'm glad I could give you the little girl you've always wanted." He tucked wisps of hair behind her ear and leaned in for a kiss. Despite sixteen hours of exhausting labor, Amanda's radiant smile reached straight to his soul.

The nurse came closer with the baby in her arms. "Here you go, Daddy. I understand you've never held a newborn. Your wife said you get first dibs."

Lee nodded, unable to swallow the lump in his throat. Awestruck, he received the feather-light bundle and merely gazed at his daughter with childlike wonder. "Hi, sweetie," he finally managed to whisper. Then hesitantly, he touched the delicate skin of the baby's face. When one tiny fist closed around his finger, he felt his heart leap with instantaneous love.

Jennifer Grace was finally here - safe, healthy and lovely like her mother. Lee shook his head in disbelief. Surely he would wake up and find it all a dream. Miracles of such magnitude shouldn't happen to a guy who'd spent most of his life running from commitment, but here, nestled against his chest, was the living proof of redemption.

Call it luck, fate, or a Godsend; some higher power had led him to Amanda King, and she in turn had guided him down the road to love and family. With her unique blend of caring and stubbornness, she'd banished the phantom loneliness that stalked him most of his life. And now, when she'd already given him two wonderful stepsons, Amanda gifted him with a beautiful baby daughter. Never before had he felt so inadequate or so determined to succeed. "So help me God, I'll never let you down," he said to the precious infant in his arms.

Amanda watched them with tears in her eyes. "Daddy's little girl already. Are you going to share?" Eagerly she held out her arms to receive their daughter.

Settling the baby against her breast, Lee grinned as Amanda unwrapped Jenny and counted fingers and toes. Then he cataloged every detail, from the dark brown hair, to the tiny "cute" nose, to the heart shaped face. For a magical moment, the new father basked in the wonder of seeing his girls get acquainted. "She's perfect," he declared, nearly choking on the words.

The spell was broken when the nurse intruded. "It's time for the staff to get your daughter situated in the nursery and for you to share the good news with your relatives. Your family has been clamoring for the latest update."

With a lingering kiss for Amanda and another long look at the baby, Lee hurried through the double doors of the delivery room. Rushing down the corridor, he yanked off the green scrub cap and gown and tossed them in the nearest clothing receptacle. Then running nervous fingers through his hair, he prepared to greet the waiting family members.

His mother-in-law and stepsons practically bowled him over as he materialized before their eyes. "Lee," they cried in one voice.

He felt a huge smile spread across his face, but words failed him.

Dotty grabbed his arms and gave him a firm shake. "Well, are you going to tell us, or do I have to find the doctor?"

"She's gorgeous," he finally said in a voice thick with emotion. "Seven pounds, nine ounces. Amanda is tired, but very happy."

"A girl," Dotty exclaimed, clapping her hands together before she engulfed him with a fierce bear hug.

Phillip and Jamie exchanged looks of uncertainty. "A girl?" they asked as if the possibility had never crossed their minds.

"Yes, a sister." Lee laughed and placed an arm around each boy. "Wait until you see Jenny. You'll be instant believers in 'sugar and spice and everything nice'." Pointing a thumb over his shoulder, he directed them toward the nursery. "Let's go have a peek."

As they made their way along the corridor, Dotty took his arm and directed his gaze toward a display of seasonal decorations - pumpkins, friendly ghosts and, most appropriately, the scarecrows. "I should have guessed the child of Lee and Amanda Stetson would arrive on Halloween. I hope it's not an omen for Jenny's future. We have enough spooks in our family."

"Yeah, that's the truth," Lee said with a sardonic chuckle. Memories of a nervous housewife and a Halloween costume party came to mind, along with the fateful moment he revealed his secret life to the woman he never planned to see again.

Shaking his head at the irony, the new daddy couldn't stop smiling as the four of them lined up with perfect precision in front of the nursery window. He marveled how someone only minutes old could take possession of his heart so completely. "See," Lee said, motioning toward the nursery crib holding Baby Girl Stetson. "She can hardly wait to meet her grandma and big brothers."

Right on cue, Jenny opened her eyes for her beaming family.

The nurse leaned over the baby and uncovered a generous cap of dark hair - so long, in fact, that someone had already pulled back her bangs with a bright pink bow.

The excited grandmother and siblings were mesmerized by the new addition.

Jamie pressed both hands against the window. "Cute," he said with a crooked grin.

Phillip poked his stepfather with an elbow. "You do good work, Lee."

"She looks exactly like Amanda," a proud Dotty added with obvious delight.

Watching his family, Lee wanted to freeze frame the moment of unmitigated joy. Life couldn't possibly get any better. As Dotty and the boys shared their enthusiasm over Jennifer Grace, he felt his confidence grow. Maybe he was up to the task. Maybe Lee Stetson was entitled to the happiness he'd found. Maybe . . . .

Then a shadow darkened the wall beside him, and Lee turned around, catching a glimpse of a distinguished man encroaching on his personal space. Dressed in a dark, three-piece suit, the bearded gentleman quietly stepped forward and pressed a package into Lee's hand. "Congratulations to you and Amanda," he said, in words tinged with a Russian accent.

Lee glanced at the present, gaily wrapped in glossy Teddy Bear paper and tied with pink and blue ribbons. With a faint nod, he barely acknowledged the gift before turning his attention back to the giver. In silence, he studied the full measure of the man.

Slowly recognition dawned as familiar dark eyes bore into Lee's soul. No, it couldn't be, but the truth was staring him in the face. Yuri Valov, a Soviet operative, had surfaced once again. The man appeared a little heavier and little grayer, but he was definitely the unlikely ally from an old Agency case involving "Operation Possum".

Nearly four years had passed since a high level security breach sent the entire Agency into hiding, leaving Scarecrow and Mrs. King on the outside without a clue. In a twist of fate, the Russian agent had tracked down Lee and Amanda to warn them of a dire threat, plotted by Soviet renegades. With Yuri's help, they'd found and disarmed the nuclear bomb that was about to obliterate Washington, D.C.

Pushing the haunting memory from his mind, Lee offered a restrained handshake to the man he held in high esteem. However, in the midst of a private family moment, alarm trumped respect. My God, a top Russian spy sought him out on the maternity wing of the hospital - at midnight, no less. Lee cleared his throat, testing the waters for more information. "To what do I owe the honor of your visit?"

"I'm here as a friend." Valov made a show of studying the babies in the nursery. "Your daughter is very beautiful," he said with a wistful smile. Then Yuri's high forehead furrowed with an earnest but unreadable purpose. "Take care of your family, Lee. Keep them close."

"Of course." The Stetson patience was wearing thin, but he kept his voice low and his tone even. "Is there something that I need to know?"

With his eyes flashing a silent warning, Yuri gripped Lee's hand again. Then nodding politely toward Dotty and the boys, he turned abruptly and moved swiftly toward the elevator. With a loud ding, the doors slid open, and Valov disappeared inside.

"Lee, Lee," Dotty called as she moved closer to his side. "Is anything wrong? Who was the gentleman?"

"Ah, just a former business associate," he said, forcing a smile to prevent an inquisition. Seeing the concern etched on his mother-in-law's face, he gave her elbow a squeeze. "Give me a minute while I make a call. Trust me. Everything's fine."

"Well, I certainly hope so." Dotty's wrinkled brow betrayed her doubt, but she waved him on.

Lee tucked the gift under his arm and hurried toward the public phones. Ever vigilant, he scanned the wide corridor, searching for other eyes and ears that may have witnessed the exchange with Yuri. The hallway appeared deserted, except for a lone woman walking briskly toward the staircase. Pulling open the door, she paused and glanced in his direction.

For a few seconds, she seemed to gauge his actions, so Lee slowed his pace to judge her intent. The woman had no identifiable features, aside from shapely legs expertly balanced on stiletto heels. A stylish royal blue coat concealed her figure, and a flowing head scarf obscured nearly all her chestnut hair. Even more disconcerting were the enormous sunglasses that shielded her eyes. My God, was she a spy, too?

Thoroughly in agent mode, Scarecrow felt the fine hairs of his neck stand on end. Something about the woman's confident demeanor put his defenses on high alert. When her gloved hand moved to a coat pocket, he decided against approaching her. If she was harboring a weapon, he couldn't risk placing his family in harm's way. Besides, today of all days, he was unarmed. Wordlessly, he watched her turn and disappear into the stairwell.

Lee swallowed hard, feeling all the heady joy of his daughter's birth deflate like a punctured balloon. Trouble certainly had a way of following him. Of the myriad of fears he'd enumerated about hospitals, Soviet spies appearing on the maternity ward hadn't made the list.

Finally reaching the telephones, he fumbled for change before remembering the small rectangular package still clutched in his hand. Tearing at the wrappings, he hoped the gift would clarify the maddening intrusions. "What the hell does this mean?" Lee murmured, uncovering a book entitled, "A Child's Treasury of Christmas Poetry." His long fingers flipped through the pages. Amidst the calligraphy and childish pictures, he searched for a clue that would explain the mysterious arrival of a Soviet agent. Nothing in the book seemed out of the ordinary.

While punching in the Agency number, Lee glanced at his family, still gathered around the nursery window. "Damn it," he muttered aloud. "Why, when everything seems so perfect for Amanda and me, does the universe yet again conspire to sabotage our happiness?"

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 - November 2 - Arlington**

Amanda studied her husband's handsome profile as he skillfully maneuvered the Jeep Grand Wagoneer through the streets of Arlington. Clearly the enormity of the day played havoc with his emotions. With brow furrowed in deep concentration, Lee seemed entrenched in agent mode. He couldn't be more focused if he was fleeing enemy operatives in a high speed car chase through Washington, D.C.

"Relax, sweetheart." Amanda reached across the seat and began to massage the tightness between his shoulders. "You're much too tense."

"Remember, I've never done this before," he replied, barely taking his eyes off the road. "Our little bundle is the most important package I've ever delivered."

"I wish the Agency offered a course in 'bringing home baby.' Maybe then you wouldn't be so nervous." Amanda tickled the base of his neck, trying to tease a smile from him.

He offered a wry grin. "Your baby and childcare books are pretty much useless to a guy like me. Dr. Spock and Dr. Brazelton failed to include tips for the spy father."

"They didn't mention the spy mother, either." Amanda shook her head, bemoaning his lack of confidence. "Jenny may have been conceived on an undercover assignment, but her needs go way beyond the scope of the Agency instruction manual. Trust yourself, Lee. As an intelligence operative, you have great instincts. You already know how to think on your feet."

"We're a spy family, Amanda; every single one of our kids will need to know how to think on their feet."

"And we'll teach them, sweetheart, all in good time."

Stopping for a red light, Lee studied his wife. "Do you remember our first case together when we exchanged barbs at the Jefferson Memorial? You asked me if I had a Mrs. Spy and little Spies. God, did you ever expect that comment to come back and bite you?"

Leaning toward him, she nibbled on his ear. "Well, it was certainly better than a bite, sweetheart, but, no, I never imagined I was speaking prophetically."

"Nor could I envision becoming a "Bomber" baseball father, let alone Daddy to an infant daughter. Sometimes I feel like I'm living someone else's life."

"I know, sweetheart. I pinch myself, too." Amanda's gaze wandered to Jennifer Grace. Today's mission was indeed their top priority. The surprise pregnancy may have strained the boundaries of their professional partnership and ended the secrecy of their marriage, but it hadn't diminished the joy they felt when they learned a baby was on the way. Thankfully their jobs were still in tact, and their colleagues and family were eager to show support for the new addition.

When the Wagoneer finally turned onto Maplewood Drive, Lee seemed to relax a bit. "We're here, Jenny girl," he called in a tentative high pitch tone of voice. Lee Stetson, spy extraordinaire, may still be a novice when it came to baby talk, but he was quickly learning the "parentese" vernacular.

Amanda smiled at his effort. "Home sweet home, Jenny," she crooned as they drove along the tree-lined street. The tiny girl, securely ensconced in the car seat, barely opened one eye as her mother traced a finger along the rosy cheeks. "I'm so proud of your daddy. He didn't break the speed limit, run a red light, or even hit a pot hole . . . ."

"Whoa, whoa, look at this," Lee said as he slowed to a cautious stop at the curb. "What the hell is the Corvette doing out on the street?"

"Oh my gosh." Amanda shook her head, convinced that Phillip was the responsible party. Despite the fact his driver's license was still months away, the teen was itching to practice with his stepfather's sports car. "There must be a good explanation as to why it's not in the garage," she assured her husband.

"Yeah, I just bet." Exiting the vehicle in a huff, Lee clenched his fists and circled the Corvette. Then trailing long fingers over the sleek silver body, he carefully inspected his prize possession.

Annoyed, Amanda watched impatiently as Lee stooped and ran a hand along the undercarriage. Rolling down the window, she called to her husband. "Are you searching for a bomb planted by enemy agents or more wads of bubble gum planted by Phillip's friends?" Ignoring her question, Lee finally rose from the pavement and dusted off his hands.

Immediately, the front door flew open and the welcome committee appeared in full force. Dotty, Phillip and Jamie hurried to the Wagoneer, all of them talking at once. In keeping with the occasion, Jamie produced his camera and began to record the homecoming for posterity.

Apparently remembering his proper place, Lee abandoned the Corvette in favor of his greater pride and joy. Just in time, he helped Amanda from the vehicle and gently lifted the baby from her car seat. With Jenny nestled to his chest and an arm wrapped around his wife, Lee's face broke into a wide grin as he posed for the camera.

Relishing the improbable event, Amanda leaned in against her husband's side and captured his gaze. Staring into the sea of emerald green, she saw a look of unbridled joy sparkling in his eyes. It was an exhilarating moment, knowing she'd given him the child he'd never imagined for himself.

However, despite their happiness, Amanda felt a sense of foreboding. For some unfathomable reason, Lee seemed more like a dutiful agent than a doting daddy. With his hand firmly on the small of her back, he quickly guided her toward the house.

"Where's the fire?" she asked, watching his smile droop into a grim straight line as he transferred Jenny to her arms. "Is there a 'need to know' that you aren't sharing with me?"

"Later," he said, motioning his head toward the inquisitive looks of their family. "Let's move it, people. We need to take this show inside."

"Lee," Amanda persisted in whispered tones, "does the diaper service truck, pulling up across the street, have something to do with your over-protective behavior? I distinctly recall refusing a laundry service for Jenny."

"Yeah, it's work related," he said, his Scarecrow façade settling firmly into place. "It's just a precaution."

"Precaution, huh? Lee, the Agency has our street under surveillance, and they couldn't have picked a more glaring cover." Amanda paused mid-stride as she made sure Mother and the boys had moved into the house. "Either you have taken the nervous new father syndrome to a record high or there is some kind of threat to our family."

"Probably more the former than the latter," he explained matter-of-factly. Pushing open the door, Lee sighed heavily. "Let's get settled, and I'll tell you everything."

The baby seemed to sense the tension between them. No sooner had they crossed the threshold, when Jenny let out a piercing wail. "Now look what you've started," Amanda murmured with an exasperated look for her husband. She wanted the homecoming to be perfect, but, as usual, the Agency managed to insert itself, smack dab, into their private world.

**SMK, SMK, SMK**

The baby's fussiness continued unabated as she was passed among her excited family members and admired by a parade of unexpected curious neighbors. No one came empty handed. By last count, there were five pink baby bibs, four dozen Snickerdoodles, three loaves of banana bread, two macaroni and cheese casseroles, one pot of New England Clam Chowder, and a bottle of Scotch. Tonight's dinner menu may not meet recommended nutritional guidelines, but it certainly included something for everyone.

Poor Jenny was unimpressed. After Buck McConnell carried her like a football, and Mrs. Courtney sang "Rock-a-bye Baby" in her shrill, warbling alto," the infant had reached her limit. With her little red face scrunched up like a prune and her cry reaching a deafening pitch, the baby hastened a quick end to the celebratory mood. Short on charm, Lee herded their visitors toward the door and spared all niceties as he bid them farewell.

"I think our little miss has had enough stimulation for now," Amanda said as she reclaimed Jennifer Grace from a boisterous Phillip. "It's probably a good time to move the base of operation to the master bedroom."

Dotty shadowed Amanda's every move. "I'll come up and help you, darling. You need to get some rest."

"Thank you, Mother, but I'm going to nurse her now. Once she's asleep, I'll try to nap."

"Well, when the baby's fed, I'll be glad to take over. I can hold court with Princess Grace in the nursery."

"Moth-er, we're calling her Jenny, not Grace." With a valiant effort, Amanda summoned what little patience she had left to offer. It wasn't the first time she'd been forced to correct her mother's personal preference for the baby's name.

Dotty nodded in understanding. "Of course, dear. It's your call. I should know better. Your Grandmother West drove me to distraction when she kept calling you Mandy."

"Thank you, Mother. I'll let you know when I need your help with Jenny." Turning to go, she spotted Lee watching their exchange as he lounged in the recliner. Quirking her eyebrow in silent invitation, she was pleased when he chose to follow her up the stairs. Despite his hesitation around infants, his commitment to his wife and daughter was unwavering.

Once secured behind the locked door, Amanda instructed her husband to undress the baby while she slipped out of her skirt and blouse and into a soft cotton t-shirt and flannel pajama bottoms. Uncertain, but willing, Lee gave the task his best shot. Within seconds, the infant was howling, and the father was cursing under his breath. Hands that could disarm a nuclear bomb, seemed useless when challenged with tiny snaps and buttons. "Here, let me finish, sweetheart," Amanda said as she came to his rescue.

Jenny didn't make it easy for either of them. Nothing seemed to sooth her - not a dry diaper nor nursing, not patient rocking nor tight swaddling. Hesitant, Lee volunteered to try again. Cradling the infant in his arms, he paced relentlessly without success.

Exhausted, Amanda stretched out on the bed and patted the space beside her. Gratefully, Lee collapsed on the mattress and laid his daughter, tummy down, on his chest. With the baby's cries escalating, the new daddy looked more helpless than Amanda felt.

Sighing deeply, he turned his face toward his wife. "Maybe I need to surrender to your mother's wishes and let her be the co-parent for now. I don't think Jenny likes me yet. She's definitely not sold on the Stetson charm."

Propping herself up with an elbow, Amanda studied his defeated expression. "Sweetheart, you're doing great. It's not your fault that Jenny's crying. She's just out of sorts from the trip and the new environment. The first day home is always the roughest. You hang in there, Lee. I want our daughter to bond with both of us from the start. Mother will have plenty of opportunities to practice her grandparent skills."

"Okay, I'll trust your judgment," he said, not looking at all convinced. Covering the baby's small back with his big hand, he lightly patted the delicate body as his chest rose and fell in its steady, rhythmic motion. "Shhh," he soothed in his mellow baritone. Little by little, Jenny ceased the struggle. Finally finding her fist, the baby sucked noisily as she drifted off to sleep. "Hey, I think she's giving up the fight," Lee whispered, in obvious relief.

"See, you do have the magic touch." Pulling the edge of the comforter over her slim frame, Amanda snuggled close to her husband's side. "Do you want to try putting Jenny in the crib?"

"Not on your life. If I attempt to get up, she may start screaming again." Gingerly, he positioned the baby blanket over the infant and kissed her tiny nose. "This is nice - just hanging out with my beautiful girls."

"It's perfect," Amanda assured him. For a long moment, the peace was palpable, and she gratefully relaxed into the quietness of the bedroom. The sound of her husband's breathing soothed her as she watched the late afternoon shadows settle over the intimate scene. Then, sighing to herself, she broached the subject guaranteed to create tension between them. "Are you going to tell me why the Agency team is still parked across the street?"

Intense hazel eyes bore into hers as he spoke. "Amanda, a Soviet operative showed up at the hospital, bringing a gift for Jenny. The agent was Yuri Valov."

"Yuri," she gasped with delight. "Well, that's so sweet."

"Strange is more like it." Lee gave her an incredulous look. "While the family was lined up at the nursery window, Yuri walked up and handed me a book of Christmas poetry for the baby."

Amanda shook her head at the alarm in her husband's voice. "That's not strange at all. It seems just like Yuri to congratulate us and give Jenny a present. Besides, the Soviet watchdogs have probably been tracking my pregnancy. I didn't exactly stay in hiding for nine months."

"Okay, okay," he said, exhaling a rough breath. "I admit your pregnancy didn't qualify as a state secret. However, there is a little more to it than Yuri handing me a book for our daughter. He seemed overly cautious, as if someone was watching his every move."

"And was there someone else?"

"Yes, but I couldn't figure out the person's intent. After Yuri got on the elevator, I spotted a woman heading for the stairwell. I didn't get a good look at her."

"Lee," she said, shaking her head knowingly, "your suspicions sound more like shadow shock."

"Shadow shock?" His brow wrinkled in anger as his voice rose in protest. "It's not like that at all. I'm not a rookie agent imagining there are enemy spies everywhere."

"Sweetheart, you're a rookie father who feels a little paranoid when it comes to his family. Think about it, Lee. You'd just spent a whole day pacing the floor, waiting for me to give birth. You were worried about our health and safety, and your nerves were frazzled."

"Amanda, I'm not paranoid," he said between clenched teeth. "When Yuri approached, my instincts went on high alert. I sensed a threat - clear down to my gut."

"Granted, I would have been surprised, too. However, even more, I'd have been pleased to see him. He's such a nice man."

"Nice can be deceiving. Valov is a top Soviet spy. I suspect a hidden agenda."

"Well, if you're right, I'm sure Yuri will come forward, if and when he's needed." Amanda ran her fingers through his hair in a comforting gesture, hoping against hope that it would calm him down. "The Agency babysitters seem a bit excessive to me. Honestly, Lee, I think we can be careful without having to be guarded twenty-four hours a day."

He pulled away from her touch. "The team is temporary. Billy feels 'safe is better than sorry.' It gives us some breathing room while the Agency looks for leads and crypto checks out the book of poems."

"Lee, I don't want the guys from cryptology tearing Jenny's book apart. Yuri wouldn't hurt our baby. He's already proven himself to be trustworthy by saving our lives."

"I know, I know," he admitted grudgingly. "Yuri's gift may be completely innocent, but I have to be sure."

"Sweetheart, I'm confident things will blow over."

"Humph, just so things don't blow-up."

She shot him a disbelieving look and pulled away, immediately regretting the deepening chasm between them.

Lee sighed heavily and rolled from the bed with Jenny still clutched in his arms. Placing her gently in the bassinet, he stood over his newborn for a long moment, simply watching her sleep.

"Sweetheart," Amanda called as he seemed about to take his leave. "Don't go yet." Extending her hand in invitation, she held her breath, assessing his somber mood.

Hesitating, he barely nodded before a slow dimpled grin slid into place. Returning to the bedside, he removed his shoes and dress slacks. Then maneuvering across the mattress, he gently molded his long body against her slim frame, entangling their limbs in an intimate embrace. "It's wonderful being close to you again," he said as his hands slid under Amanda's t-shirt and found purchase along the curves and hollows of her back. Tenderly his lips pressed against hers in a long searing kiss, reminiscent of the heady pre-pregnancy days of their marriage.

"Wow!" Returning the favor, Amanda trailed her lips along his jaw line and into the valley of his throat. Inhaling the masculine scent and basking in the warmth of his body, she smiled against her husband's neck. "I love you," she said, fervently wishing the moment was right to gratify their desire.

His breath labored through open lips, and he trembled under the ministration of her wandering caress. Then, mindful of the necessary perimeters, Lee stilled her roving hand. "I love you, more than you can ever know," he said in words thick with raw emotion.

The gravelly sound of his voice brought tears to her eyes. "Oh, Lee, I do know."

He pulled back a little to catch her gaze. "I'm sorry the Agency business intruded on our special day. I didn't want to upset you."

"You aren't upsetting me, sweetheart." She pressed her palms against his chest in a gesture of support. "I just don't want you imagining the worst case scenario."

His eyes darkened with concern. "Amanda, you need to trust me on this one. I'm determined to protect and defend our family against any perceived threat. I don't know how to do any less."

"I realize that, Lee. Your devotion is one of the many things I love about you." Splaying her fingers over his broad back, she held on with all her might. He was indeed her knight in shining armor. Like a legend from an ancient time, he'd breeched the normalcy of life and rocked her world. He may have brought danger, excitement and intrigue in his wake, but his steadfast presence had surrounded her like a protective shield from the first day they'd met.

Lee pressed his lips against her forehead and then captured her gaze. "Amanda, you pulled me from my solitary life and surrounded me with family. I know I balked at the prospect, but now I can't imagine being anywhere else. I swear, to my dying breath, I'll do everything in my power to keep each one of you safe."

Amanda tightened her embrace. At the very least, she needed to affirm and honor her husband's commitment. "Thank you, sweetheart, for taking care of all of us."

**SMK, SMK, SMK**

After a refreshing nap, Amanda awoke to find Lee gone and the baby still sleeping in the bassinet. Pulling on her robe, she tiptoed from the room and silently made her way down the stairs. From the sound of Lee's voice in the family room, she gathered he was already debriefing Phillip about the sports car. Deciding against a grand entrance, she watched the exchange from the landing.

"So, chief, what's the Vette doing out on the street?"

"Oh, that," Phillip said, his voice suddenly vaulting to a higher pitch.

"Yeah, that," came Lee's testy reply. "I'm assuming you're the one who backed the Corvette out of the garage - without my permission or a driver's license."

Phillip jutted out his chin in defiance. "Well, you're the one who taught me how to back a car into a parking space. Today I put the lessons to good use. Grandma was in the shower, and you'd already left for the hospital when a truck showed up."

Lee stood with hands on hips, his jaw pulsating with frustration. "What truck are you talking about?"

"A dumb old delivery truck." Phillip squirmed under the scrutiny. "Hey, why the inquisition? I only moved the car so the guy could unload a bunch of toys and shove them in the garage."

"Toys?" Lee's mouth gaped open in surprise. Then reining in his temper, he laid a supportive hand on the boy's shoulder. "It's okay, son. I guess you did what you had to do. However, one question still remains - who the hell ordered toys?"

"I assumed you did, Lee." Wiping her hands on a dish towel, Dotty emerged from the kitchen. "The only name on the accompanying paper work was Lee Stetson. Actually the garage is now filled with outdoor play equipment that needs to be assembled. There's a swing set, play house, tricycle, and red wagon."

"Oh, sweetheart, how could you?" Amanda stepped off the landing into the fray. "I can't believe you ordered a truckload of toys, not after we agreed there'd be no expensive gifts until Jenny is ready for them."

"Hey, don't blame me. I certainly didn't order a swing set or any other kiddy stuff."

"Somebody did." Taking a seat on the sofa, Amanda continued the debriefing of her son. "Phillip, we need more information. Do you remember what the delivery man looked like?"

The teen shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know - kind of nerdy, I guess. He wore the typical drab coat and matching pants."

"Phi-lip," Lee admonished, "that's a terrible description."

Jamie cast aside the book he was reading and joined the conversation. "The guy was kind of old - maybe pushing forty. He was about six feet tall, and he had black hair, mixed with a lot of gray. He seemed rather overweight for a delivery man."

"Good observations, except for the old part." Lee offered his youngest stepson a nod of approval.

Amanda reached for her husband's hand as he took a seat beside her on the sofa. Briefly, their eyes locked, conveying a common concern. "Okay," she continued, "everyone think hard. Did anything seem out of the ordinary?"

Dotty shot the couple a knowing look, fully cognizant that they were entrenched in agent mode. "Well, I found it rather peculiar when the delivery man asked if Mr. and Mrs. Stetson were home? He tried to insist that one of you needed to sign for the merchandise. Honestly, my signature has always been acceptable in the past."

"Yeah, that is strange." Lee tightened his hold on Amanda's hand, but his facial expression remained neutral. "Okay, what else?"

Sighing heavily, Phillip flung his body into a chair and draped a long leg over the arm. "Don't delivery men usually come to the front door? The dude walked clear around the house before he announced he was here."

Amanda felt her husband flinch beside her. "What was the name on the truck?" she asked. "Did it have familiar markings?"

"I don't know; the truck was painted a dark color - maybe black or brown." Phillip rolled his eyes in disbelief. "Jeez, you two are making a federal case out of nothing."

"Yeah," Jamie agreed. "They're toys, not weapons of mass destruction."

"It's no big deal," Lee said, keeping his tone dispassionate. "However, we don't want to be stuck with unwanted merchandise."

Amanda cringed. Not for the first time in recent weeks, she questioned the decision to keep the boys in the dark about their Agency jobs. It wasn't enough that her mother knew the truth about their secret life. "Fellas, was there anything else unusual about the delivery?"

Jamie pressed his glasses against the bridge of his nose. "Well, it's silly, but the guy had a weird habit."

"Oh?" Lee and Amanda asked in one voice.

"Yeah, the man fiddled with money while he was waiting for Grandma to come to the door." Jamie reached into his pocket and pulled out a coin. "The guy must have dropped it, because I found it on the porch mat after he left." Placing the coin on his knuckles, the boy tried to manipulate it with his fingers. "I can't do the trick, but the delivery guy was pretty good at rolling it over the back of his hand."

"May I see the coin, please?" Lee asked.

Jamie tossed it to his stepfather.

"Let me see," Amanda said with feigned calm.

Lee cradled the coin in his palm. "It's a Soviet ruble," he whispered.

Amanda caught her husband's eye as she quietly mouthed a response. "Oh my gosh!"

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: November 15 - Washington, D.C.**

Lee stood at the entryway to "Randy's" - his favorite bar and grill. Seeing Billy, he waved in greeting and made his way through the Friday night crowd. God, he was glad to have a break from the home front.

"How's the new father?" The section chief stood and gave his agent a hearty slap on the back. "You look tired, man. I take it family leave is tougher on you than field section."

"You got that right," Lee said as he slid into the booth. "I'm afraid my daughter has her days and nights mixed-up. Please tell me it gets better."

Seating himself across from his friend, Melrose tried unsuccessfully to stifle a laugh. "Lee, your daughter is only two weeks old. Give her three months, and your baby will be sleeping through the night. Take it from a pro - this, too, shall pass."

"I should be so lucky." Lee blew out a ragged breath, grateful to vent his frustration to another adult male. "So what have you got for me?"

Melrose leaned in closer, lowering his voice considerably. "Francine tracked down some of your informants. Things are pretty quiet."

"Did she talk to Ronda?"

"Yes, and your bilingual pump jockey has been keeping tabs on her Soviet customers. While pumping gas, Ronda overheard two Russians talking about Yuri Valov. Apparently, some of the higher ups think the old gentleman has become too friendly with the West. Yuri isn't hard-nosed enough to suit many of his comrades. He favors more cooperation between the superpowers and more leniency toward the Soviet bloc countries."

"Well, chalk one up for Yuri," Lee said with relief. "At least we know he still holds a dim view of total Soviet domination."

Melrose nodded. "Valov does keep a cool head when faced with Soviet extremists. However, he's ruffled a few feathers among his colleagues. I don't think he'll be dropping off anymore baby gifts to western operatives." Melrose smiled, his eyes twinkling with the special warmth he always reserved for his favorite agents. "Although, in your case, Yuri probably couldn't resist. You know the man was quite impressed by the team of Scarecrow and Mrs. King. It seems logical that he'd want to congratulate you on the birth of a child."

"I still don't buy it," Lee said. "Soviet spies don't work for the 'Welcome Wagon' on the maternity wing of Galilee General Hospital. Nor is the KGB big on holiday cheer. Come on, Billy, why would Valov give my daughter a book of Christmas poetry?"

Melrose offered Lee a sympathetic smile. "You're too new at fatherhood to realize most men have a soft spot for babies - even Soviet spies. And, as for the Christmas book, it's a favorite gift. My girls were summer babies and they received several holiday books."

"Humph, I bet the KGB didn't show up when your girls were born."

"Lee, I think you're reading too much into this. Tensions are easing in the Soviet Union. I can't imagine a grave threat to our national security. Besides, Yuri would have told you if there was another Soviet extremist hell-bent on a first strike against the United States."

"Well, yes, if he could. However, we still don't know the identity of the woman who probably witnessed the exchange."

"Unfortunately, she is the wild card," Billy said. "However, without evidence to the contrary, there's no reason to assume she represents a menace to our country. She didn't approach you, right?"

"Correct - the woman turned away." Battling his emotions, Lee nervously drummed his fingers on the tabletop. "Maybe Valov's appearance had nothing to do with national security. What if Yuri had reason to believe Amanda and the kids are in danger. Valov clearly told me to "take care of the family."

"Yes, but we all say 'take care' in normal conversation." Billy exhaled loudly, apparently just as confounded as his operative. "Lee, the Agency has kept a team on your house, scrutinized airport surveillance tapes, and scored nearly zero from your contacts. I'm sorry, Scarecrow, but without a security issue to hang our hats on, Dr. Smyth says it's time to turn our attention to other business. At this point, Yuri's appearance at the hospital seems purely innocent."

Lee sighed in resignation. "Okay, I get it. However, I intend to dig for evidence on my own time."

Billy shrugged. "Officially my hands are tied, but, unofficially, I'll do what I can." Melrose pulled back as the waiter approached the table with a big tray. "I took the liberty of ordering our usual."

"Steak and beer - perfect."

"So, how's Amanda?" Billy asked as he cut a sizable chunk of meat.

Lee took a long swig of beer and grinned. "Amanda's in her element. While the baby wears the rest of us out, she seems to energize my wife. The invincible Mrs. Stetson is enjoying every minte of her maternity leave."

"Are you ready to end your family leave and return to work on Monday?"

"I'm more than ready - desperate is more like it. At this point, even paperwork will seem like a vacation."

"My God, now Scarecrow wants to do paperwork? Would you swear an oath to that effect?" Billy's brushy eyebrows rose in question.

Lee held up a hand in warning. "Don't you ever tell Amanda." Reaching in his shirt pocket, he pulled out a picture. "I don't want to give the wrong impression about my daughter. Believe me, I'm totally smitten."

"I knew you would be." Fingering the photograph, Billy couldn't help but laugh. "She's a daddy's girl all right," he said as he studied the photo of Jenny nestled in the crook of her father's arm. "What's that clutched in the baby's fist?"

"It's a football rattle. See, it says 'Redskins'. Phillip gave it to her." Lee puffed out his chest with paternal pride. "Jenny stayed awake for Monday Night Football with the guys. You should have seen her, Billy. The baby perked up when the boys and I cheered. I think our girl is going to be a real sports fan."

"So much for Tchaikovsky's Nutcracker Ballet," Billy said with a gleam in his eyes. "I think Amanda was looking forward to Jenny's first dance recital."

Lee's face dissolved into a big grin. "Well, I am, too," he hastened to add. "Our daughter will be an all-around girl."

"Speaking of all-around girls, did you solve the mystery of the play equipment?"

"Yeah, it was legit. Can you believe it? The Colonel went out and bought his grandniece a yard full of toys. He said Jennifer was the first girl born to the Stetson family in four generations. He felt it was his duty to mark the occasion of her birth with something special."

"I'm impressed. Your uncle must have changed considerably."

"Humph, we'll see about that. The old man is coming for Thanksgiving. We haven't lived under the same roof since the day I turned eighteen and escaped his guardianship."

Billy cringed at the comment, but quickly changed the subject. "So is everything copasetic with your wife? I know she was upset when the Agency sent a bomb squad to check out the toys in your garage."

"Yeah, she's even satisfied with the Agency's background check on the delivery company?" Lee ran a nervous hand through his hair, not ready to dismiss his perceived threat to the family. "However, it still baffles me. The driver seems as clean as Kenilworth Gardens, but the coin trick he performed in front of Jamie still haunts me. It's reminiscent of an old Russian nemesis."

"Stemwinder."

"Exactly."

"Makarov is dead, Scarecrow. You can safely put him to rest."

**SMK, SMK, SMK**

**Thanksgiving Day: Arlington, Virginia**

Phillip and Jamie peered through the dining room curtains. "He's here," they yelled in tandem, their voices loud enough to inform the entire neighborhood. Spruced up in their geometric design, pullover sweaters, the boys were dressed to impress the Thanksgiving Day guest.

Noting the taxi out front, Lee grumbled to himself. "I told the Colonel I'd pick him up." Taking a deep breath, he straightened his tie and braced to greet the hard-nosed, bachelor uncle. Even though three years had elapsed since his father's half brother came to town, the old intimidation still gnawed at his gut. For some unfathomable reason, the passage of three decades had failed to mellow the man responsible for raising little Lee Stetson.

Swallowing hard at the haunting childhood memories, Lee watched Robert Clayton square his shoulders and proudly march toward the house. Even in his senior years, the old man had a bravado that made him seem larger than life. Dressed in striking Air Force blue, with ribbons, medals, and spit shined shoes, the Colonel's rigid bearing commanded respect. As a child and as an adult, Lee found it best to give the career military officer a wide berth.

Opening the door, Lee virtually stood at attention as his uncle approached. "Sir," he said, with sober deference. "It's good of you to come."

"Hello, Skip." The Colonel nodded and headed across the threshold in his usual brusque manner. Toting a suitcase and a large shopping bag, he set them down with practiced precision and then turned to shake hands with his nephew. "You look more mature, Skip. Marriage must settle a man down."

"Yes, sir, it has a way of changing priorities." Lee beckoned to the boys and draped his arms over their shoulders as they cautiously approached the visitor. Then reverting to his uncle's strict training, Lee formally introduced his stepsons. "Sir, allow me to present the King brothers. Phillip's fifteen and Jamie's thirteen."

The eldest boldly stepped forward and held out his hand. "Hi, Colonel Clayton."

"Hello Phil." The Colonel sized him up as if inspecting a new recruit. Then with a tight smile in place, he shook the teen's hand. "I'm pleased to make your acquaintance. Why don't you call me Uncle Bob? We're family now."

Lee practically choked. My God, the Colonel never allowed his flesh and blood nephew to call him Uncle Bob. Valiantly recovering his equilibrium, Lee gently nudged the youngest King forward. "Sir, this is our son, Jamie."

"Hello," the boy said. Proffering his right hand, the kid blushed under the intense gaze of their guest. "I'm glad to meet an Air Force officer."

Thank you, James." The Colonel pumped the small hand with gusto. "The Air Force has its share of action and adventure. I highly recommend it as a career." Then studying the teens, he waited for a response that wasn't forthcoming. "Well," he said, clearing his throat, "I imagine you two want to follow in your parents' cloak and dagger profession."

"Huh?" the boys asked in unison.

Shaking his head slightly, Lee shot his uncle a clear warning as Phillip and Jamie exchanged confused looks.

The Colonel caught on quickly. "Of course, you boys still have plenty of time to discern your life work."

"Our sons are already dreaming about the future." Amanda stepped from the kitchen in time to save the day. "Phillip would like to play basketball for the Boston Celtics and Jamie leans toward manning a spaceship to Mars."

"Mo-om!" the boys protested.

"I'm teasing, of course." Walking up to the Colonel, she breached his personal space and lightly pressed her lips against his ruddy cheek. "We're delighted to have you join us."

Lee felt a smile tug at his lips. No one could defuse his uncle's bluster faster than Amanda. Even during their first encounter in 1984, she had the Colonel purring like a kitten in five seconds flat.

Flustered by her affection, the old man fumbled for control as he wiped at his kissed cheek with the brush of a handkerchief. "Amanda, it's so good to see you again. I'm pleased and impressed that you managed to tame my young scamp."

"Young scamp?" Phillip asked, bursting with curiosity. "Jeez, Lee's not a kid anymore."

"You got that right, chief," Lee whispered. Quickly his hand collared the teen and turned him toward the family room.

Amanda took the Colonel's arm and steered him toward the kitchen. "If you'll come with me, I'll introduce you to Mother. She's putting the finishing touches on the gravy. When everything is ready, maybe you'd like to carve the turkey."

"My pleasure, Amanda."

Jamie caught up to his stepfather and tugged on his sleeve. "Lee, would you tell the Colonel to use our real names? We don't want to be called Phil and James."

Lee bent near the boy's ear. "Son, he probably won't listen to me. After decades of trying to change his mind, my uncle still calls me Skip. He pretty much sets the rules for everyone."

Jamie rolled his eyes. "That's lousy. I'm glad you don't take after your Uncle Bob."

"We'll work on him, sport. Maybe the whole family can wear him down."

**SMK, SMK, SMK**

After the family polished off the last of the feast and the coffee was served, Dotty appeared with the baby in her arms. "Look who woke up, just in time to join us at the table. Colonel, this is your grandniece, Jennifer Grace - Jenny for short." Without further preamble, she thrust the infant into Robert Clayton's arms.

Momentarily stunned, he managed to rise to the occasion. Quickly his large hands cradled the tiny girl. Without complaint, the baby intently studied the new face. As the two took each other's measure, they seemed to find a connection. Jenny gurgled and the Colonel spoke. "Coochy coo," he said, bouncing her lightly.

Slack-jawed, Lee watched his uncle jabber inane baby talk while Jennifer followed every word. It was a side of the Colonel he'd never imagined. Leave it to Dotty to unearth a hidden gentleness. "I'm impressed, sir. When did you learn to engage an infant?"

Robert Clayton looked up in surprise. "I held you when you were a newborn."

"Really? It must have been the first and last time. You were definitely "hands-off" when I was growing up."

The Colonel nervously cleared his throat. "Well, it's different with babies. They need human touch, but you were a big boy when your parents died."

Lee shot him an incredulous look. "I was a traumatized five year old; that's pretty needy in my book."

"I couldn't coddle you, Skip. It was my duty to make a man of you."

"And what a wonderful man he is," Amanda said, interceding before their bickering could escalate. Brushing her hand along Lee's thigh, she reminded her husband to temper his remarks.

Squeezing his wife's fingers, Lee acknowledged the message. "I'm okay," he whispered.

Amanda smiled warmly at their guest. "Colonel, would you like another slice of pie?"

"No, no thank you. Everything was delicious, but I couldn't possibly eat another bite." Rising to his feet, he passed Jenny to Dotty. "Give me a minute to retrieve my packages. I brought a few presents."

"More presents?" Dotty asked, after Colonel Clayton hurried from the room. "He already sent the baby enough toys to open a nursery school."

"He must have gotten religion or remorse or something," Lee said as an old hurt came to consciousness. "The man I remember didn't want to spoil kids with gifts."

Amanda's finger traced a line down the sleeve of his shirt. "Oh, come on, Lee. Your uncle gave you a little roan mare when you were a boy."

"Yes, and he gladly sold her when we moved again. It was just one more blow to my childhood." Lee shook his head at the memory, his uncle's harsh words still ringing in his ears. 'Buck up, Skip. Good soldiers don't cry.'

Dotty reached across the table and patted his hand. "Perhaps all the recent gift-giving is the Colonel's way of making amends. I believe he wants to play an important role in the family."

"Yeah, you could be right," Lee said, giving Robert Clayton the benefit of the doubt. "Maybe my uncle is growing tired of his lone wolf status."

"You, of all people, should appreciate his change of heart." Amanda placed a calming hand on her husband's back. "Sooner or later, you solitary men embrace the comforts of home and family. I think the Colonel is trying to break the ice with his gifts."

"Maybe he brought something for us this time," Phillip said eagerly. "We could sure use a new basketball hoop and backboard."

Jamie poked his brother in the ribs. "He has a bag, meathead. You'd better think small."

"Boys, stop it," Amanda warned with a look that made them squirm. "Please be on your best behavior."

With brisk strides, the Colonel returned, carrying his shopping bag and looking very perturbed.

Lee's chair scraped across the hardwood floor as he quickly rose to his feet. "Is there something wrong, sir?"

"I'm afraid so. While this looks like my bag, it doesn't contain the presents I bought. Apparently my purchases were switched with someone else's merchandise."

"Oh, no, here we go again," Lee said, already envisioning foul play. "Sir, did you set your things down in the airport?"

"Of course not," the Colonel defended loudly, his straight face turning red with anger.

Amanda pleaded for calm. "Now, let's not jump to conclusions."

Lee had already made the leap. "Sir, you took a taxi. I wanted to pick you up myself, so I could watch your back, but, oh no, you had to do it your way. The cab driver may have deliberately changed the items in your bag."

"Skip, watch your tone," the Colonel said. "I don't want you playing James Bond and butting into my business. Not everything that happens in D.C. is another threat to national security."

"What are they talking about?" Jamie asked in a stage whisper.

Lee clamped his mouth shut. Too late, he remembered the boys, now staring at him with wide eyes. He shouldn't be having this conversation - not here. "Excuse us, please," he said to the family. "The Colonel and I will take our discussion outside." Nodding at each other, the two men did an about face and, in lockstep, exited the room.

Reining in his frustration, Lee decided to take the high road. As they chose neutral corners on the patio, he began with an apology. "Sir, I'm sorry for my outburst."

The Colonel's response was curt. "Apology accepted." Still angry, the old man clasped his hands behind his back and began to pace in cramped circles.

Lee cut his own path across the patio. "Sir, would you fill me in on your shopping trip?"

"Certainly. I flew into National yesterday and checked into a downtown hotel, so I could do some shopping in D.C. I bought the gifts at an antique shop, after browsing in a sporting goods store and the 'Lord and Taylor' department store. This morning I had breakfast at the officers' club, visited with some friends, and took a cab here."

Lee blew out a harsh breath. "Well, you've covered a lot of ground since you arrived. I wished you'd told us your plans."

"My agenda is my personal business. There was no need to involve you."

"Sir, allow me to be blunt. Your packages may have been switched at a store, the hotel, a taxi cab, or some other spot in between. Maybe it means nothing, but I suspect the Soviets are stalking my family. You could very well be a target, too."

The Colonel paused, studying him with a critical eye. "Are you serious?"

"Dead serious."

"Ahem," Amanda cleared her throat as she stepped onto the patio. "I'm sorry to interrupt. Maybe you didn't hear the doorbell."

"No, I didn't," Lee said with annoyance. "Now what?"

"Sweetheart, Joe's here. Carrie had her baby this evening - a little boy."

"That's great." Lee managed a half smile, but wondered if Joe King could be a better father for his third son than he was for the first two. "Tell him congratulations."

Amanda nodded and then cast her husband a doubtful look. "Joe wants to take the boys to Sibley Memorial Hospital. Given tonight's concerns, are you okay with them heading out to see Carrie and the baby?"

"No," he said emphatically. "I'm not okay with them going anywhere tonight, but I don't see how we can stop Joe from taking his sons to see their new brother. Ask him to be careful and stay in touch. I'd like him to call us when they arrive at the hospital and before they start home."

"All right." Amanda hesitated, standing her ground. "Sweetheart, asking Joe to check-in always raises his suspicions. He'll have questions."

"Be vague, but tell him to stay alert. If he insists on more information, we'll discuss it with him later." Watching his wife turn to leave, Lee called her back. "Listen, Amanda, when the boys are gone, I'd like you to join us. The Colonel should show both of us what he has in his bag."

"Give me a moment," she said. "But let's take the conversation back in the house. It's cold out here."

Lee and the Colonel followed her inside and began to set up shop in the family room. Wordlessly, they unwrapped the items from their tissue paper and handled them with utmost care.

Amanda returned with Dotty and Jenny in tow. "Mother insisted on joining us. If she has to worry about the family, she wants to know why."

"And I'm perfectly within my rights," Dotty said with firm resolve. "If your uncle has a need to know, then so do I."

Lee started to object, but thought better of it. Dotty's piercing gaze brooked no arguments. There'd be no changing her mind. "Ladies, have a seat," he said with a calm he didn't feel.

Amanda joined him on the sofa, settling the baby in her lap. "Our daughter insisted on being with us, too."

"Terrific, now all my women are getting in the act." Lee lightly brushed his fingers through the silky strands of Jenny's hair and wrapped an arm around his wife's waist. "We're starting her off rather young, don't you think?"

"I think our baby can keep a secret." Amanda gave him a heart stopping smile that enticed a grin in return.

The Colonel was all business as he took charge. "Here's what we found. There's a box of tree ornaments, a Russian Nesting Doll, and a book about Russian Tsar Nicholas II and his family."

Dotty pointed at the ornaments. "They're very pretty, but not exactly Christmas tree decorations. "Most of them look like something from outer space."

Lee grasped a colorful figure by the hook and dangled it in front of his audience. "The weird space creature is from the Soviet Union; he's hand blown and hand painted. When Christmas celebrations were officially banned, many ornaments were designed to look like cosmonauts, space rockets, and orbital satellites."

Amanda nodded. "The Soviets wanted to change the emphasis from Christmas to the New Year, so winter decorations also became popular." Carefully, she pointed out delicate glass figures in the box. "They made Grandfather Frost, snowmen, and colorful icicles. I see this particular set even includes some barnyard animals."

Lee took apart the Russian Nesting Doll and lined up each figure by decreasing size.

"Oh, how lovely," Dotty said, clapping her hands in delight. "It's a nativity scene - Mary, Joseph, the baby Jesus, a shepherd, and a wise man."

Amanda carefully studied the figures. "The set may pre-date the Soviet Union. Somehow the Christmas Nesting Doll has apparently survived communism. This must be priceless."

The Colonel pointed to the book. "I assume you're all aware of the tragic deaths of Tsar Nicholas II and his family. If the pages contain some kind of message, it's a pretty dire one."

Dotty seemed more interested than perturbed. "I've read a lot about the Romanov dynasty. I just love the books and movies about Nicholas and Alexandra. Did you know their daughter, Anastasia, has been quite a topic of speculation? Some believe she survived when the Bolsheviks murdered her family."

"Yes, Mother, we heard that, too, but no one knows for sure." Amanda locked eyes with her husband, a flash of concern passing between them. "Sweetheart, do you see any connection between the Colonel's bag of Russian treasures and the poetry book you were given in the hospital?"

"A Russian delivered the book to me; that's one hell of a connection. In my mind, the Colonel's merchandise clearly elevates the level of risk to our family." Lee tightened his hold on his wife, willing her to affirm his escalating fear.

Amanda didn't take the bait, opting instead to downplay any concern, at least in front of her mother. "You know, sweetheart, all of the items on the table may simply be lovely gifts, intended for a family of Russian ancestry. Maybe the clerk accidentally switched the bags before your uncle even left the store."

"My sentiments entirely." Dotty dismissed any conspiracy theories with a wave of her hand. "The ornaments seem perfectly harmless to me. Of course, I only read spy novels; I don't live them - well, not until my daughter brought home the spy that loves her." Dotty peered over her reading glasses at the guilty parties as they squirmed in their seats. "Anyway, in my humble opinion, a history book and holiday decorations appear to be charming Christmas presents."

The Colonel seemed taken aback by Dotty's rosy assessment. "I'm with Skip on this one. There could be any number of dangerous scenarios in play. The book about Tsar Nicholas certainly speaks to revolution and murder. However, if someone deliberately switched the bags for a sinister purpose, all you really have is a very cryptic message."

"You're correct, Colonel." Lee shook his head at the dilemma. "The collection is very puzzling. I'll need to take the Russian items to the Agency and look for leads. I'm afraid we'll need more time to unravel the mystery. Maybe in the process, we'll track down the person who has your gifts."

With a grunt, Robert Clayton rejected the remark. "The gifts don't matter. I'd rather have each of you pick out items you want. Writing a check is far more practical." Rising to his feet, the Colonel stood before them with the full authority of his military rank. "Maybe I should pull some strings and postpone my overseas trip. I don't like leaving when there may be a threat to the family."

"Sir, we appreciate your concern, but there's no need to change your plans." Lee rose, his tall frame towering over his uncle. "In all due respect, we've managed fine for many years."

"Suit yourself." The Colonel abruptly began to pace, apparently wrestling with some inner demon. Then pausing in front of his nephew, he gently grasped Lee's arm, in a rare show of affection. "I recognize that you're your own man, and I can respect your position. However, there's something you don't seem to realize, and I feel it's my duty to bring it to your attention."

"Go ahead, sir." Lee steeled his features, determined not to take offense.

"Skip, I think you're making a huge mistake with your stepsons. They shouldn't be left in the dark about your work with the Agency."

"Sir, I think the decision rests with Amanda and me."

"Lee, for what it's worth, I agree with your uncle," Dotty added. "The boys are already asking questions."

Amanda patted her mother's hand in understanding. "Colonel, ah, Uncle Bob, we share your concern. Lee and I go round and round with the topic on a regular basis. At this point, Phillip and Jamie aren't ready to accept two new siblings, let alone two parental spies. The timing is all wrong for a big announcement, but we do plan to tell the boys soon. In fact, we've talked to our boss about getting them into a special introductory program for children of agents."

Colonel Clayton looked at them, long and hard. "The timing may never be right. Believe me, I remember when Matthew and Jennifer struggled with their secrets. They had endless discussions on how to protect their son, when to get out of the spy business, and what to do if the unthinkable happened. They also went round and round and never came up with clear solutions. Then, boom, it was too late. Don't make the same mistake with your children."

"No, sir," Lee said solemnly. "Amanda and I are doing our best to keep the kids out of harm's way, and, believe me, we're not going to allow history to repeat itself."

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 - December 19 - Washington D.C.**

Amanda breathed in the invigorating air as she pushed the baby stroller along the busy city sidewalk. Despite the wind gusts and the wintry sky, rays of hazy sunshine promised warmer temperatures for Jenny's first shopping trip. Even better, Mother had joined them, livening the occasion with her running commentary on the seasonal decorations.

Indeed, it was beginning to look a lot like Christmas. Rosy cheeked toddlers waved at the jolly street corner Santa and pressed their small noses to toy store windows. Salvation Army volunteers greeted shoppers and smiled appreciatively as donors dropped coins in a bright red kettle. Nearby, a brass ensemble tooted a rousing rendition of "Good King Wenceslas" while an enthusiastic audience of bench warmers tapped their feet and hummed along.

The rush of holiday cheer seemed to heighten Dotty's enthusiasm. "Isn't this wonderful, darling," she exclaimed. "Did you ever image in your wildest dreams that someday you'd be Christmas shopping with your mother and daughter on the streets of Washington, D.C."

"No, Mother, not at my age. That particular fantasy faded long ago. After two sons and a divorce, I gave up hope of ever having a baby girl."

"Yes, and for a time, I was afraid you'd given up on men." Dotty placed an arm around her daughter. "Honestly, dear, after your marriage to Joe ended, you found it hard to commit again. You discouraged many desirable suitors."

"Really, Mother, men weren't lining up at my door."

Dotty splayed her gloved fingers as she counted off her examples. "Dean McGuire was caring and dependable. Alan Squires was handsome and charming. And that little Englishman was positively delightful. I never understood why you resisted all their stellar qualities."

"Well, they definitely had some faults, too." Amanda cringed, remembering the trouble Alan Squires created with his so-called friendship ring and the nasty little listening device he'd planted under the gem. "Besides, Mother, in those days I wasn't ready for another serious relationship."

"Yes, I suppose it was a too soon after your divorce, but I also suspected you were intrigued by someone at work. Little did I realize that a tall, handsome spy had caught your fancy." Dotty gave Amanda a knowing look. "Lee certainly played hard-to-get. I don't know why he waited three years before finally joining the family for dinner."

"Mother, he was a little shy in the early years of our association."

"Shy? From what the Colonel told me, Lee changed women as often as he changed his underwear."

"Moth-er!" Amanda felt a blush creep into her cheeks. "Oh my gosh, Robert Clayton discussed Lee's dating history with you?"

"Yes, darling. Bob mentioned several flaky blondes and redheads - airheads, I think he called them. Apparently Lee had a different woman on his arm for each occasion he shared with his uncle. You were the first date that met with the Colonel's approval."

"And that wasn't a real date," Amanda confessed. "Lee was desperate. I happened to be the woman standing the closest when Colonel Clayton called and ordered his nephew to meet him for dinner."

Dotty shot her daughter a doubtful look. "Lee was certainly not desperate, darling. I'm sure he felt your classic beauty and lovely manners would impress his uncle. In fact, the Colonel paid you a very high compliment. In his eyes, you turned Lee's life around."

"Truthfully, it didn't happen overnight," Amanda said with a laugh. "However, once we became close friends, Lee reformed his bachelor lifestyle. Then when he finally pursued a romantic relationship with me, he never looked back."

"I can see that, darling. Lee just adores you and the children. He's a lucky man, and he knows it."

"And I'm a lucky woman. He was worth the wait, don't you think?"

"Absolutely. The man is a rare breed. Not many confirmed bachelors would take on a ready-made family. On the other hand, his dangerous career keeps me awake at night, especially since he pulled my innocent daughter into espionage."

"Mother, I chose the profession willingly. Lee did everything possible to discourage me."

"Yes, I know, dear, but his efforts to dissuade you came too late. You were already dazzled by the work and the man. Thankfully the love of your life is very responsible. Having Lee in the house is like living with some kind of superman. He may not leap tall buildings with a single bound, but your mild mannered husband has more capabilities than any ten men put together."

"Mother, you don't have to sell me on Lee Stetson. I know I picked a winner." Anxious to change the subject, Amanda pointed to a group of benches. "Let's sit awhile. I told Lee to meet us here at noon. Then we can all go to lunch together."

"Fine with me, darling. My feet need a breather. I don't know why I wore my high heels today."

Amanda claimed a bench and pulled the carriage alongside. Mindful that the pavement sloped toward the street, she carefully secured the brake. Then shielding Jenny from the elements, she tucked the blankets more snuggly around the baby and adjusted the stroller's protective hood. Satisfied that her daughter was secure, Amanda finally sat down to enjoy the brass ensemble.

Dotty rested her feet, but not her vocal cords. "Oh, Amanda, it's going to be such fun shopping for a granddaughter. After years of buying blue jeans, team jerseys and clunky sneakers, we can now indulge our little girl with ruffled dresses, lacy socks and patent leather shoes."

"Let's not get carried away, Mother. For now, the baby has enough frilly outfits for three little girls. Jenny has many adorable dresses that she'll be lucky to wear once or twice before she outgrows them."

Dotty was single minded when it came to her only granddaughter. "At the very least, I want to buy her a pink winter coat with a matching bonnet. Oh, and a muff would be precious. You have to grant me one extravagant gift, darling."

"Moth-er, I'm afraid our tiny Jenny would get lost in a winter coat, and a muff is definitely out of the question. Maybe when spring rolls around, you can buy her a coat and bonnet."

"Suit yourself, darling." Dotty looked a little deflated but didn't press the issue any further.

Feeling a headache taking hold, Amanda rummaged through her purse for some aspirin. Unfortunately, sitting idle allowed troubling thoughts to come to consciousness. Once again, she found herself mulling over the questions that still plagued her husband. No matter how many leads fizzled out, Lee tenaciously clung to his concerns. However, despite a vigorous investigation, the Colonel's strange Christmas presents seemed to be nothing more than benign curiosities, mistakenly given to him at the antique shop.

Whoever really purchased the gifts had paid cash and possibly failed to examine the wrapped items to discover the error. Some poor soul may be in for a huge surprise on Christmas morning.

"Aaah!" Her mother's sudden gasp jolted Amanda from her worries. "What's wrong?"

Dotty frantically shoved her feet into her shoes. "Darling, the stroller is getting away."

"Oh my gosh." They both started running, desperate to reach the baby before she rolled off the curb at the intersection. No one else seemed to notice. Scores of spectators kept their eyes glued to the musicians. Even pedestrians were oblivious as the stroller picked up speed on its collision course with traffic.

Then "oomph," mother and daughter were knocked off their feet by a burly oaf rushing in the opposite direction. Falling hard against the concrete, Amanda only saw the man's wing tip shoes and dark pinstripe suit before he merged into the crowd. "Help my baby," she pleaded to others rushing by.

Footsteps pounded the pavement and long legs sprinted past them. "Stay put," a familiar voice called. With his black overcoat flapping in the wind, the tall figure raced down the sidewalk.

"Lee!" Amanda cried. In horror, she watched her husband lunge for the stroller, just as it reached the street. His fingers barely brushed the handle before the carriage bounced off the curb and tipped on its side. Jumping into the moving traffic, Lee waved his arms in warning. A Dodge Durango screeched to a halt, it's front fender nearly plowing him under as it bumped against his torso.

Amanda ran toward them, her heart thumping wildly in her chest. More brakes squealed, but the sea of vehicles suddenly parted, like mighty waves deflected by an unseen bulwark. Miraculously, father and daughter were protected as a safe harbor formed around them.

Apparently unharmed, Lee quickly hoisted the stroller to the sidewalk. Reaching inside, he released the crying baby from her safety straps and gently secured her against his chest. "It's okay, Jenny girl," he soothed as he gave her a cursory examination. "Shhh, I've got you, sweetie."

"Oh my God." Joining her family, Amanda wrapped her arms around them. Thankfully the baby quieted at the sound of their voices. Trembling with relief, Amanda clung to her husband as he swayed their daughter back and forth. "Sweetheart, are you both all right?"

"Yeah, I think so." Lee laid the infant in her arms and placed a comforting hand on his wife's back. "Apparently the stroller's hood and blankets protected Jenny, but I'll feel better if we have Doc Kelford check her out."

"I want you checked, too." Amanda reached to inspect the torn pocket of his overcoat.

In typical Scarecrow fashion, he pulled away from her touch. "Save it, Amanda. I'm fine. Let's get to the Agency, before we're detained by the police."

"Oh my darlings." Breathless, Dotty emerged from a gathering crowd. "Thank God, you were here, Lee. You have an uncanny knack of being in the right place at the right time."

"Just barely." Brushing long fingers through his tousled hair, Lee studied his wife and mother-in-law. "Are you two, okay? What the hell happened?"

"We're a little scraped up and rattled," Amanda said as she noted their torn stockings. "Oh, Lee, it must have been my fault. We sat down to take a little breather. Mother's feet hurt, and I had a headache. I'm sure I locked the stroller brake, but I'm afraid I took my eyes off of Jenny to hunt for an aspirin. You know how hard it is to find anything in my purse."

"Amanda, please." Impatiently, he motioned for her to get to the point.

She took a shuddering breath. "While I was digging through my bag, the brake must have come loose. All of a sudden, Mother saw the stroller rolling down the street. We were hurrying to catch up when someone collided with us. It was just an accident."

"Don't be so sure." The muscle in his jaw twitched as he wrapped his arms around his family. "I saw some brute run interference and forcefully knock you over. Maybe he tampered with the brake, too."

"Oh, sweetheart, you don't think . . . "

"I most certainly do, Amanda. Despite the lack of conclusive evidence, I'm convinced Russians are stalking our family."

**SMK, SMK, SMK**

**December 23 - Maplewood Drive - After school.**

Phillip tossed his backpack on the kitchen counter and stuck his hand in the cookie jar. "It looks like Mom and Grandma didn't return from Jenny's doctor appointment yet," he said to his brother. "The baby was scheduled to have her shots today."

"Immunizations, Bozo. Jenny's not a puppy." Jamie grabbed an orange from the fruit bowl and punched the message button on the answering machine. "Boys, we're running a late," his mother's voice informed in its decidedly scratchy tone. "Please start your homework and stay in the house until we return. Love you."

"Stay in the house," Phillip grumbled. "Jeez, Mom and Lee have been acting like prison wardens ever since Uncle Bob left. You'd think we committed a felony."

Jamie met his brother's scowl with equal displeasure. "Lee's been acting like he's the senior parent around here. Even Mom thinks he's too strict with us."

"Well, it's gotten out of hand," Phillip said. "Lee wants to know where we are every minute of every day. It's high time we find out what's going on."

"How?"

"For starters, listening skills are helpful." Phillip crossed his arms over his chest and smirked "Several nights ago, while you and Grandma were sleeping, Mom and Lee had a rather heated argument."

"Don't tell me you eavesdropped."

"Well, yeah, sort of." Phillip jutted out his jaw in proud defiance. "Actually I snuck outside and climbed up the trellis."

"You what?"

"You heard me, geek. It's no big deal; we've been up and down that baby dozens of times. Lee and Mom even reinforced the trellis after the two of them wrecked it."

"Yeah, but they didn't fix it so you could spy on them." Jamie glared at his brother with disgust.

Phillip shrugged. "It was my best option. Mom always leaves the window open a couple of inches when she goes to bed. I figured if they were fighting over us, I had the right to hear the specifics."

"God, Phillip, that was invasion of privacy. What if they were undressed or, well, you know. . . ."

"Don't worry, I'm not stupid. I didn't climb high enough to peek in the window - just close enough to hear better. Besides, with all the shouting, they were definitely making war, not love."

"Jeez, Phillip, don't even say it." Collapsing on the island stool, Jamie held his head in his hands. Taking a deep breath, he tried to blot out images of his parents that no kid ever wanted to think about. "What if you were caught?" he finally blurted out. "You'd probably be grounded for a month or, even worse, you'd forfeit getting your driver's license. Do you want to end up riding your bike to your high school prom?"

"That's my whole point; the way things are going around here, it feels like we're grounded. I want to know why." Ducking into the laundry room, Phillip grabbed his basketball and began dribbling it across the kitchen. He even made a perfect two pointer with a dunk shot to the trash can.

The youngest opened his mouth to protest, but thought better of it. Breaking Mom's "no ball playing in the house" rule couldn't begin to compare with the teen's latest offense. However, despite Phillip's recklessness, Jamie decided to play on his brother's team. "So, are you going to tell me what happened while you were on the trellis?"

"Oh, so now you want the details; I knew you'd cave." Phillip shot a pass over the island, nearly knocking his brother off the stool as he caught the ball. "Believe it or not, junior, Mom and Lee were arguing over Christmas. He wants everyone to stay home during the holidays - no hanging around the mall with our friends or goofing off at the park with other kids. He even suggested that the family skip church on Christmas Eve."

Jamie's mouth dropped open in shock. Gosh, who was Lee to try to control their Christmas vacation? "Mom didn't agree, did she?"

"Not entirely." Phillip abandoned the basketball and snagged another cookie. "She informed him that our Christmas Eve was non-negotiable. Mom also told Lee he was acting paranoid. She said at the rate he was going, he'd soon be signing us up for a safe house."

"Do you mean protective custody?" Jamie felt his stomach clench with alarm. "Are we in danger?"

"Don't be so dramatic, Bozo. Mom was only punching Lee's buttons. Apparently Jenny's stroller rolled off a curb into traffic. She wasn't hurt, but Lee thought a pedestrian deliberately released the brake. Mom said it was probably just an accident."

"Wow, I bet that was a close call." Jamie slouched on the stool, contemplating the family tension. He hated it when his parents fought. First Dad and Mom, and now Lee and Mom. Would his stepfather end up leaving, too? "I don't know, Phillip; maybe Lee has good reasons to be worried. He's a smart man. If he suspects trouble, we should pay attention."

Phillip rolled his eyes with total disdain. "You're overreacting. Lee is new to all this fatherhood stuff. Mom just needs more time to train him. However, I don't think we should accept his bossiness like a couple of wimps. There's no harm in doing a little investigating." The teen grabbed a can of soda from the fridge and headed toward the front hall. "Come on, Zorba the Geek, let's do some snooping."

Jamie didn't budge. "If you're planning to look for Christmas presents, forget it dork face. Mom locked our gifts in Grandma's trunk."

Phillip paused to press his case. "I'm not interested in finding Mom's presents, but I'd like to know what packages Uncle Bob had in his bag. Lee was sure ticked. By the look on the Colonel's face you'd think something illegal was being smuggled into the country."

"The packages are probably long gone," Jamie said, wondering how his brother could be so dense. "Lee and Uncle Bob probably took them to the police station or, at least, back to the store."

"Maybe or maybe not. Come on bro; it doesn't hurt to look." Heading for the second floor, the boys took the stairs two at a time and raced down the hall to the master bedroom. "Keep watch," Phillip commanded as he set his soda can on the nightstand and poked his head in the closet. "Let me know if you see a car pull into the driveway."

Jamie yanked on his brother's shirt. "Don't disturb anything. Mom has a sixth sense when it comes to anyone tampering with their personal possessions. You'd think they had a surveillance camera in here."

"You watch too many spy shows." Phillip pushed aside his stepfather's suits and dug around in the back of the closet. "That's funny, I never saw this before. It must be something Lee brought with him when he moved in."

"What?" Jamie pressed against his brother's back, trying to see over his shoulder.

Phillip dropped to his knees. "There's some kind of safe bolted to the floor. It's got a combination lock on it."

"What do you suppose he keeps in there?" Jamie crouched and crawled closer.

"I don't know. Maybe large amounts of money." Phillip flattened himself on his stomach as he tried to work the lock. "Have you ever noticed when Lee comes home, he goes straight upstairs?"

"Sure, I guess the guy just wants to change out of his work clothes and hang up his suit."

Phillip snorted. "Are you kidding? Lee never hangs up his clothes. Mom constantly reprimands him for using the floor as a hamper."

Jamie bit his lip as he pondered the weird situation. "So, every evening Lee comes up here to hide something?"

"Yeah, our stepfather must be sneaking home important items right under our noses. Maybe he carries secret government documents from IFF. God, who knows what he has hidden under his coat."

"Ah hem!" The sudden clearing of a throat caught the boys' attention. "May I help you guys?"

"Lee!" they cried in unison. Rising quickly, they stumbled from the closet, tripping over each other in the process.

"What are you doing in here?" Intense hazel eyes pinned the boys in place.

Jamie straightened his glasses and studied his shoes, while Phillip thrust his hands into the pockets of his jeans. The eldest spoke first. "We were just looking, ah, for Christmas presents."

"Really?" Lee shot them a doubtful look, obviously not buying the excuse. "And what did you find?"

Jamie felt a flush spread across his face. "We found the secret safe."

"I see." Pointing to the bed, Lee motioned for the teens to sit down. "Boys, lots of homes have a safe."

"Not ours." The words were out before Jamie could stop them.

Phillip shot their stepfather an accusatory look. "We've never had the need to hide anything around here, at least not until you moved in."

Lee's face hardened, giving away nothing. A muscle in his jaw twitched as he stared back at them. Finally exhaling a loud breath, he continued. "Guys, there's nothing in the safe that your mother doesn't know about. In fact, the safe was her idea."

"So," Phillip demanded, "what's the big secret?"

Lee walked over to the closet and knelt down on one knee. Turning the dial on the safe, he made fast work of opening the door. "At the moment there are just a few documents - our marriage license, birth certificates, copies of wills, health proxies, and my Ty Cobb and Harmon Killebrew baseballs - both signed. Are you satisfied?"

Phillip relaxed his clenched fists. "Yeah, I guess."

Jamie wasn't so sure. "If you and Mom were worried about the family, would you tell us?"

Lee hesitated and then nodded. "Are you guys concerned about something in particular?"

"Damn straight," Phillip said in language he never spoke around his mother and grandmother. "You've been getting upset over every little thing - a delivery truck full of toys, your uncle's switched packages, and now Jenny's runaway stroller."

"Oh?" Lee pointed an accusatory finger at his eldest stepson. "How did you find out about Jenny?"

"Ah, well." Phillip hemmed and hawed, but finally confessed. "I heard you and Mom arguing in your bedroom several nights ago."

"And you decided to listen at the door?"

"Yeah, something like that." Phillip reddened, but he failed to elaborate.

Pulling himself up to his full six feet, two inches of height, Lee stared down at the boys. "Okay, guys, you're right. There have been some bizarre occurrences that worried your Mom and me. However, the situations have been scrutinized, and nothing appears to be out of the ordinary."

"So, why are you still on our case?" Phillip asked. "Hell, we don't need babysitters."

"We're being cautious, son."

Jamie observed the exchange with growing alarm. Whatever was happening had to be more than creepy coincidences.

Lee swept a large hand through his hair, obviously frustrated. "Boys, I'm sorry for crowding your space. However, your mother and I need to keep tabs on you for awhile. We also want you to stay alert and pay attention to your surroundings - which, by the way, is good advice in all circumstances."

"We can watch out for ourselves," Phillip said with teenage bravado. "You don't need to be our bodyguard."

Jamie offered a noncommittal shrug. In his mind the jury was still out. He preferred to reserve judgment for now. "Jeez, Lee, if I didn't know better, I'd think you were some kind of detective. You notice every little detail and investigate things most people would ignore. Maybe you missed your calling."

"Maybe so, sport." Lee managed a faint smile, with a hint of amusement barely hidden behind his eyes.

Phillip's brow wrinkled as he studied his stepfather. "You really surprised me when you opened the safe. I was beginning to suspect you had guns in there."

"Humph," Lee grunted. Unmoving, he stood as rigid as a statue, only the tic of his jaw pulsating in an otherwise straight face.

Jamie watched him closely, conscious of Lee's hazel eyes morphing from green to gray. They were as changeable as the Stetson moods. "Mom would never allow guns in the house," the boy finally said, anxious to dispel any thoughts of weapons.

Phillip laughed. "You got that right. Besides why would Lee need a gun? He's a government film maker, not a government secret agent. There's a huge difference."

Lee winced. "Yeah, cameras work best for making movies."

"I bet." Jamie studied his stepfather, assessing the somber demeanor. Lee was certainly an enigma. With an easy smile and a friendly bearing, it was startling to realize he had a darker side, too. Beneath his caring nature, something more ominous was lurking. Whatever secrets he harbored, Jamie was certain the guy embodied good and not evil. It may have taken him a long time to accept Lee, but the youngest boy knew, beyond a doubt, the man was fiercely committed to his family.

Obviously aware of the scrutiny, Lee's eyes darted toward the door. Squaring his shoulders, he quickly changed the focus. "Come on, guys," he said, grabbing their arms and tugging them from the bed. "Let's round up something for dinner. Your mother and grandma are running late."

Jamie brightened. "How about ordering a pizza?"

"Sure, anything you want," Lee said with a grin, "if you boys promise to quit spying on your mom and me."

"Deal," Phillip shouted as he ran for the door. "I want extra cheese with pepperoni."

Jamie remained mute. He wasn't trading his right to spy, not for a slice of pizza. There was something mysterious about his stepfather, and, sooner or later, he intended to uncover Lee Stetson's closely guarded secrets.

**TBC**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 - December 24 - Mid-morning - Maplewood Drive**

Amanda gingerly settled the sleeping baby in the bassinet. "Quiet at last," she said with palpable relief. Today, of all days, it took a lot of rocking before Jenny succumbed to her overdue morning nap. Despite the endless demands of cookie baking, tree trimming and gift wrapping, the infant made it perfectly clear that she wanted her mommy's undivided attention.

The beautiful white crib in the nursery seemed to stand idle more often than not. Keeping Jenny nearby was a small price to pay when one realized the little girl would race through babyhood and childhood in the blink of an eye. How the boys grew into teenagers so fast was incomprehensible. Wasn't it only yesterday when she rocked them to sleep, too?

Walking to the window, Amanda peered at the snow flakes dancing in midair. Despite the mild December, Arlington may get a white Christmas after all. A cold front was moving in, bringing scattered snow flurries in its wake. Hopefully there'd be no slippery slopes to navigate today - neither inside nor outside the homey Cape Cod on Maplewood Drive.

Sighing softly, Amanda resisted a tiny kernel of doubt that crept into consciousness. She didn't want to start worrying again. Her husband had done enough of that for both of them. However, with no additional clues or threats, the cause of the runaway stroller remained an unknown. A clumsy stranger was hardly sufficient evidence to prove a crime. Thankfully, Jenny and Lee were fine.

As for Yuri Valov and his surprise baby gift, no news seemed to be good news. Amanda was relieved that the distinguished Russian never reappeared to signal any kind of trouble. Even the mystery of Uncle Bob's switched packages may never be solved.

However, with Christmas upon them, the unanswered questions plagued her mind. Maybe the season's holiest day was the last hurdle in putting the whole protracted affair behind them. They'd all have to stay alert tonight, even Phillip and Jamie. Lee was right to caution them about the strange happenings, but their awareness came with a heavy price. Bit by bit, the boys' carefree adolescence was being sacrificed on the altar of harsh reality.

Pushing the troubling thoughts aside, Amanda turned to the task at hand. Securing the lock on the bedroom door, she prepared to wrap presents on the high four poster bed. It hardly seemed real that she was home on Christmas Eve. For the first time since she met Lee, there was no last minute assignment to pull her away from the family. Amazingly, her husband also agreed to take the holiday week off, albeit reluctantly.

Caught up in the season of great expectations, Amanda hoped the household's abundance of holiday cheer would overcome Lee's aversion to Christmas. She was only kidding herself. Already he was chomping at the bit to check-in at work, despite her determined efforts to distract him. However, every task she suggested only heighten his grumpiness. Sending him out to deliver cookies in their neighborhood of busybodies, lonely widows and scheming divorcees tested the limits of his patience. Offering him strings of lights to untangle produced his most colorful language to date. And handing him the hedge clippers to trim the Christmas tree resulted in some badly misshapen branches when he hacked them off in haste. Thankfully the bare spots could be turned toward the wall.

A sudden knock on the bedroom door disrupted her thoughts. "Go away," she warned, hoping it wasn't important.

"A-man-da, let me in," Lee called, his gravelly voice tinged with annoyance.

She barely counted to five before she heard the tumblers click into place. "Hey, lock picks are against the rules in this house, buster." Her words evaporated into thin air when her husband's large frame filled the doorway. Once he flashed his Cheshire grin, her resolve waned. "Sweetheart, you agreed to help Mother."

"Plans change," he said with a hearty laugh. "I've been evicted from the kitchen. Dotty thinks I snitch too many cookies."

"Shhh," you'll wake Jenny," she cautioned, her finger pressed against his lips.

He kissed her delicate offering and turned to peek in the bassinet. "She's down for the count," he whispered as he tucked the blanket more securely around their daughter. "Once she finally wears herself out, our baby can sleep through a sonic boom."

"It's a good thing, too," Amanda countered. "Our house is the noisiest one on Maplewood Drive." She gave him a firm shove toward the door. "Now go; I have work to do."

"Hey, it's my room, too." His arms encircled her waist, and his lips found the ticklish spot behind her ear. "May I be of help?" he asked with a growl. "I offer a full range of services."

"Lee, stop," she pleaded, ducking away from his next amorous move.

He finally released the hold and turned his focus to the pile of presents. "Hmmm, who's the lucky recipient of this mess?" he asked, holding up a box overflowing with hosiery.

"That's Phillip's idea of gnarly gifts for his grandmother and Aunt Lillian - ten pairs each of 'No Nonsense' pantyhose." Amanda raised an eyebrow in question. "Have you been lecturing the boys on the merits of practical Christmas presents?"

"Don't blame me," Lee said with a twinkle in his eye. "I seem to remember a part-time seasonal employee at the Agency who gave me several pairs of argyle socks - all the same color."

"That was different. I didn't know you very well at the time."

"You said the socks would be easy to match when I pulled them from the dryer. How practical was that?" Laughing, he tweaked her nose. "At least Phillip didn't buy scarves."

"No, but Jamie did. I think his exact words were 'everybody needs one, and one size fits all'." Amanda glared at him until he coughed nervously. "Lee, I don't want our baby's first Christmas to turn into the 'No Nonsense' Christmas."

"Oh, Amanda, your mother will be pleased with the boys' choices. Besides, the scarves are already wrapped." Clearing a space, he sat on the bed, spilling the contents of a bag in the process. As the items fell to the floor, Lee quickly retrieved them. "My God, these things look like coiled snakes." A dubious look crossed his face as he studied the stretchy, tube-like objects.

Amanda untangled the items in question. "I'm afraid they're Phillip's gifts to you and Joe. When we open presents, you will both be the proud recipients of handy dandy steering wheel covers. Our oldest child doesn't want your fingers to get hot in the summer or lose their grip when you race your Corvette around the track."

"How practical," he said, with a pained expression. "I'm beginning to see your point."

"Don't be disappointed, sweetheart. Phillip also bought you something he's dreamed of getting for himself someday. You'll just have to wait and see." Amanda leaned over and kissed his cheek. "Now there is one favor you can do for me."

"Let me guess. You want me to climb on the roof to spell out 'Merry Christmas' with colored lights."

"Nope. I've heard enough swearing from you today. However, I would like you to get the boys out of the house for a few hours. They've been arguing for the entire morning, ever since Phillip discovered his MacGyver video was taped over with an episode of 'ALF'. Jamie is the likely culprit, but he pleads the fifth amendment and refuses to comment."

"Oh, great, and you think I can keep the peace? Please don't expect me to take them shopping on Christmas Eve."

"Of course not," she said, noting the horror on his face. "The mall salespeople have enough problems without adding you to the mix. However, I'd like you to take Phillip and Jamie to the movies."

His face brightened immediately. "Sure, what's playing?"

"You'll love it," she said with a teasing smile. "It's right down your alley."

"And the title please." He quirked an eyebrow as he waiting expectantly.

She laughed lightly. "The name of the movie is 'Scrooged'."

"Very funny," he said, his voice lowering to a deep bass. Wrapping his arms around his wife, he pretended to consider her request. "I'll go on one condition."

"Oh," she said indignantly, "what did you have in mind?"

"Ah, just a short visit to the Agency."

Amanda sighed with resignation. "Honestly, Lee, I knew you couldn't resist temptation. You won't be satisfied until you're sitting on a bar stool, priming the pump of some inebriated suspect. Or maybe you'd rather get shot, so you can spend Christmas in the hospital again."

"A-man-da," he said, drawing out her name with exasperation. "I only want to check-in at work."

She bit her lip, doing her best to avoid an argument. "Well, fine, Lee, have it your way. However, you'd better refuse any assignment the Agency tries to drop in your lap?"

"Absolutely," he said with a wink. "I don't want to spend Christmas Eve trapped in a nest of killers."

**SMK, SMK, SMK**

**The Agency - Noon on Christmas Eve**

Lee threaded his way through the crowded bullpen on his way to Billy's office. The timing was dreadful. Much to his chagrin, he'd inadvertently walked in on the annual Christmas party, already in full swing.

"Well, well, well, look who's here," Francine said, as she sidled up next to him. "Does Amanda know you escaped from Maplewood Drive? I thought you were stuck in suburbia through New Year's day. Amazingly your name failed to appear on the holiday duty roster this year."

Lee groaned. "Merry Christmas to you, too, Francine. Since when does field section start its celebration before high noon? It appears everyone is already under the influence of too much holiday cheer."

"Come on, Stetson. Lighten up and join the fun. You can pass around the latest photos of your little darling."

At the mention of his daughter, Lee couldn't help but smile. "As a matter of fact," he said, reaching for his wallet, "Jamie shot some cute pictures . . . . "

"Stetson, old man," Beaman slurred as he rudely interrupted. "Did you hear the good news? Frannie invited me to join her for Christmas dinner."

"Really?" Lee watched Francine shake her head in vehement denial. "Has Jonathan agreed to your intrusion?"

"Of course," Beaman replied with a hiccup. "I offered him the use of my Coleman pop-up camper at Deep Creek Lake. He can take it out of storage, set it up in the campground, and fish from the public access."

"In the winter? I hope the camper has a good heater." Lee reached out to steady the tipsy agent who crowded Francine's personal space.

She forcefully removed Beaman's hand from her hip. "And, there's more good news. Ephraim wants to escort me to the 'Ice Capades' next week."

"The what?"

"You know," Francine replied with biting sarcasm. "As in ice rink, elevator music, and skaters wearing tights."

"Oh, yeah, as in boring." Lee winced. "You have my sincerest sympathy."

"Don't be so smug, hot shot. Your day is coming." Ephraim tried and failed to poke the senior agent with an elbow. "Mark my words, Stetson, in two years you'll be showing up at a Disney ice show with a toddler in tow. I hope you like cotton candy, lollipops, and pink lemonade."

Lee shuddered at the thought. The image of a sucker entangled in his hair and a puddle of drink in his lap certainly gave him pause about fatherhood. Even worse, he couldn't fathom spending an evening watching Mickey Mouse and Pluto on ice skates.

Fred Fielder materialized next to Beaman. "Have some punch, Scarecrow," he said with a burp. "You'd better be careful; it might give you a little buzz."

"No thanks." Pinching the bridge of his nose, Lee waved him off. Damn it, a headache was already starting. "If you'll excuse me, I'm here to see Billy."

With a deliberate stride, Lee crossed the room, pausing when he accidentally bumped shoulders with a slightly tipsy older woman. "Sorry," he said, catching her elbow. "I hope I didn't hurt you."

"My pleasure," the woman gushed. Her dour face broke into a wide smile as she eyed him over the top of her reading glasses. "How nice to see you, Mr. Stetson."

"Mrs. Marston," he gasped. Lee couldn't believe the Agency receptionist would greet him warmly, let alone set foot in a field section office party. The usually stern gatekeeper of the Georgetown foyer was behaving totally out of character.

Apparently feeling no pain, Mavis giggled. "Mr. Stetson, did I ever mention that you're an incredibly charming man?"

"Ah, no," Lee said, trying to back away. "You never did."

Mavis only trailed after him.

Suddenly the partiers erupted with applause. "Kiss, kiss, kiss," yelled the crowd, all pressing in on the twosome.

Lee looked up in alarm. Oh no, he was standing under the mistletoe with Mrs. Marston. Now he'd really stepped on a land mine. Smiling weakly he offered her an out. "Let's just ignore the rowdy bunch." With a slight bow, he tried to put some distance between the two of them.

Mrs. Marston's smile only grew wider. "Or, we could humor them," she volunteered hopefully.

He couldn't humiliate her. Leaning down, he politely kissed her cheek as cameras flashed from all directions.

The Agency antique blushed with delight. "Merry Christmas, Mr. Stetson."

"Mavis, it's nice to see you finally made it to a field section Christmas party," Billy said as he rescued the pair. "Francine, would you assist Mrs. Marston? Maybe she'd like to lie down." To Lee, he whispered, "she'll never remember this in the morning."

Ushering his agent into the inner sanctum, Melrose closed the door to the commotion. "I'm surprised to see you, Lee. I thought you were finally serious about taking a few days off at Christmas."

"Yeah, well, you know me. My good intentions fizzled fast, especially in a household overdosed on Christmas."

Billy laughed. "I can well imagine their enthusiasm, Scarecrow, but you can't escape holiday traditions."

"Tell me about it. I didn't expect to collide with the Agency Christmas party."

"I hope you aren't here to beg for an assignment."

"No, I'm just checking in. Is there any further word on our mystery packages or Jenny's stroller incident?"

Billy eased his bulk into the executive chair. "Give me some credit, man. You know I'd call if there was more information to share."

Lee sighed and began to pace the confines of the office. "Are you positive there were no secret messages uncovered in Valov's book?"

"Absolutely zilch." Offering a weak smile, Billy held out Yuri's gift of Christmas poetry. "I'm sorry the boys in crypto managed to misplace your book for several weeks. Even worse, they returned it with a broken spine. You might as well give the collection of poems to Amanda for Jenny. It's perfectly safe."

"Thanks," Lee said, pausing in mid-stride to accept the proffered book. "Amanda's been anxious to get Yuri's present back in time for Christmas." He shook his head at the cover's benign manger scene. There was nothing sinister in the picture of a sweet baby, peasant parents, and friendly barnyard animals.

Billy pulled more items from his desk drawer. "Oh, and about the Russian ornaments, I'm afraid the handlers managed to break a few. However, we still have the Czar Nicholas II book and the Russian Nesting Doll in tact. I think, for now, they'd better remain under wraps. The antique shop may still have a customer come forward to claim the purchases. If so, we'll need to question that person."

Lee nodded and refocused his attention on the nesting doll. Slowly taking apart the toy, he pondered any hidden implication. "You know, I can't shake the feeling that Yuri somehow set the Colonel up with the gifts as another warning. I just bet he was in the shop with my uncle."

"Maybe so. It's too bad the shop's security camera wasn't working." Melrose reached for the nesting figures and maneuvered them into a nativity scene. "If there's a message here, it could be pointing toward Christmas Eve. The churches will soon be packed with worshipers, without any security to protect the masses."

"That's my worst fear. In a few hours, my whole family will be lining a pew at the neighborhood Presbyterian Church."

Billy stared out the office window, his eyes fixed with laser intensity on the room full of loud partiers. Then turning back to his agent, he seemed to come to a conclusion. "Scarecrow, maybe you should convince your family to stay home tonight. Jeanne and I decided a long time ago that it's safer to watch a midnight mass on television."

Lee vehemently shook his head. "I've already suggested skipping church to Amanda, but she's not buying it. Her holiday traditions are practically written in stone. She thinks I'm just trying to wiggle out of the Christmas Eve service."

"Your wife knows you too well, Scarecrow. When it comes to Christmas celebrations, avoidance is your usual mode of operation."

"Yeah, I hear you."

Billy's frown deepened. "Amanda must be worn out with the baby. I hope she's keeping an eagle eye on everyone, too."

"She doesn't talk about it much, but I know my wife is taking every necessary precaution."

"Unfortunately, babies change everyone's focus. I'm sure you're both very distracted, right now, and that makes you extra vulnerable." Melrose looked thoughtful as he drummed his knuckles on the desk. "Listen, Scarecrow, if there's anything suspicious tonight, you let me know immediately. I'll keep a team on stand-by."

"Thanks." Lee lowered himself to the sofa, propping his elbows on widespread knees and holding his head in his hands. "God, does it ever get easier? I mean, do you ever just relax when you're off-duty, like normal people?"

Melrose moved toward his agent and placed a fatherly hand on the younger man's shoulder. "No, I never completely let my guard down. I'm sorry to say the worries keep me in agent mode, regardless of where I am."

"Yeah," Lee said with a heavy sigh. "And I assume as the family gets bigger, the anxieties increase."

"Hey, cheer up, man. Worries aside, it's family that keeps you sane in this crazy business." Nodding toward the rowdy bunch in the bullpen, Billy motioned toward the door. "Maybe we should relax for a few minutes and go join the festivities."

"No thanks, I pass." Lee waved a dismissive hand. "I need to save all my energy for the Stetson-King celebration. Besides, with Amanda on family leave, there's no one at the Agency who can make me feel guilty about my lack of holiday cheer. Not even you."

"So you still insist on playing the part of Scrooge." Billy grinned at his agent. "Believe me, the 'Bah Humbug' should disappear with a baby in the house. Why don't you do a little shopping on your way home and buy Jenny her first Raggedy Ann doll?"

"Please, spare me." Lee shot his boss a pained look.

A knock on the door interrupted the exchange. "Come," Melrose called.

Francine maneuvered through the doorway, juggling a giant stuffed Panda Bear and a large shopping bag filled with brightly wrapped packages.

"What's this?" Lee asked, knowing damn well Amanda wouldn't want a twin for the Panda he'd given her on their third case together. She never could bring herself to part with the bear, even though it now held court with other treasured stuffed animals in the attic of their home.

Francine dropped the gifts at his feet and plopped the Panda in his lap. "Field section brought presents for your daughter. Now pull out your baby pictures, Stetson, and come join the office party."

**TBC**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 - Christmas Eve - Maplewood Drive - 7:00 P.M.**

Holding the baby against his shoulder, Lee poked his head into the master bathroom. "Amanda, the doorbell is ringing. Joe, Carrie, and their crown prince are here."

"Oh, no. It looks like we're a little behind schedule. Mother and the boys will have to entertain them until we're ready." Sighing to herself, she set down her hair brush. As always, "Mr. Punctuality" was right on time to join the family for the eight o'clock Christmas Eve service. Even though Joe and Carrie King had a new baby in their house, they were still sticklers for promptness.

Amanda rummaged through her make-up kit, searching for her eye shadow. "Joe hates it when I'm running late."

"Hey, take your time," Lee said, reassuring her with a patient smile. "He doesn't get a say anymore. Besides, your ex-husband knows Jenny disrupts your schedule. Isn't that right, pumpkin?"

Jenny cooed on cue. All dressed up like a Christmas package, she was a sight to behold in her red velvet dress, matching hair bow, white tights, and black patent leather shoes. Her father was definitely charmed by the miniature lady. Lee could barely take his eyes off his daughter. Returning the favor, the baby watched him intently. Then turning her head toward her mother, she stuck out her plump little fist.

Amanda pressed her lips to the tiny hand, drinking in the sight of the soft brown hair, cute straight nose, and piercing hazel eyes. In nearly two months, the little girl's features had changed considerably. At this stage there was no telling which parent she resembled the most, especially with light hair growing in beneath her dark locks.

"Is Daddy going to keep you awake, so you'll sleep for a good long stretch tonight?"

"She'd better sleep tonight," Lee said with a trace of desperation in his voice. "I have plans for our bedroom that don't include a third person - no matter how adorable. I bet Joe would sympathize with my plight. Maybe I should ask him how new parents create time for flaming passion."

"Don't you dare." Amanda gave him a pointed look. "You'd better behave yourself."

"I'm just kidding," he said with an impish grin. "No matter how severe our deprivation, I don't intend to discuss our sex life with your ex-husband. However, with a new baby, two teenagers, a mother-in-law and a house guest, it's nearly impossible to carve out time for real romance."

"Lee, our scarcity of intimacy is difficult for both of us." Amanda cupped his face with her hands and caught his gaze. "I promise we'll get our old rhythms back soon. Aunt Lillian will go home, the boys will return to school, and Jenny will get her days and nights straightened out."

"Yeah, when hell freezes over. I think our daughter will set a new world record for nighttime wakefulness."

"Well, we don't want to over schedule our baby the way Joe and Carrie tightly control their son. I think little Joey's routine is more regimented than an army base." She laughed and rolled her eyes. "Unfortunately our daughter seems to have inherited your internal clock - awake half the night, then tired and cranky in the morning. You two definitely march to the beat of a different drummer."

"Hey, all of us can't be perky morning people," he said in mock protest.

She paused to blow her husband a kiss and to enjoy the wondrous sight of Lee holding their child. Five years ago, no one could have predicted such a sweet moment - the Great Scarecrow standing in a cramped bathroom with Amanda Stetson and their baby daughter. As the former bane of his existence, and now the love of his life, she still pinched herself when remembering the arrogant playboy agent who accosted her at the train station in 1983.

Lee gazed lovingly at his wife and then kissed the velvet cheek of the baby. With practiced ease, he set Jenny in her bouncy seat that was stationed on the long bathroom counter. "Now be a good girl, Jennifer, and let Mommy and Daddy get their act together."

"Yes, Mommy is running way behind Daddy." Amanda smiled at Jenny as the baby amused herself with the colorful objects dangling from her mobile.

Checking his attire in the mirror, Lee straightened his red tie and brushed the white glitter form his dark suit. "Leave it to your mother to stencil little reindeer on every window pane in the house. I can't walk anywhere without the nasty sparkles clinging to my clothes. 'Bah, Humbug'."

"Wipe that scowl off your face, Scrooge. Where's the mega watt smile that warms me right down to my toes?" Still dressed in her white slip, Amanda brushed past her husband.

Lee didn't let the contact go unnoticed. "Your toes aren't the only thing I'd like to warm this very minute. Don't tempt me if there's no follow-through."

"You seem to have a one track mind, sweetheart. The night's still young," she whispered, touching her fingers to his lips. "At least the doctor finally gave me the all clear, even if it did coincide with Jenny's severe bout of colic and a surprise visit from Uncle Herman, all the way from Vermont."

"Yeah, when we finally get up to speed, remind me to send the good doctor a bottle of Scotch." Lee's strong hands reached for Amanda's waist and pulled her snugly against his solid frame. "I'm sure you could coax a smile from me if we could stay home this evening and turn in early. What we need around here is a new holiday tradition that involves just the two of us."

"I'm all for new ways to celebrate." Amanda's fingers slid around his shoulders and played with the long hair that brushed the neckline of his collar. "I'm sorry, sweetheart, but we have a house full of people. If we don't appear soon, they'll send a search party upstairs to find us."

"Can't you fake a stomach ache? I could volunteer to stay upstairs and take care of you. I promise to take very good care of you," he added with a wink.

Amanda felt the full power of his emerald eyes drawing her into the moment. Mesmerized, she moved toward his parted lips . . . .

"Mom, Lee, ah, excuse me." Jamie's face peered around the partially open bathroom door, his eyes directed toward the floor. "Ah, sorry to interrupt, but Dad says he can't take me to the church." Shifting his weight from one foot to the other, the boy was clearly embarrassed.

Amanda disengaged from her husband's embrace and reached for her robe. Shooting Lee a guilty look, she left the bathroom to go to her son. "What do you mean, Jamie? Your Dad promised to take you to the church for the start of the Living Nativity."

"Yeah, well, he changed his mind." The boy fiddled with his glasses before pushing them back against the bridge of his nose. "Carrie forgot Joey's diaper bag, so Dad rushed home to get it. He said someone else would have to drive me to church."

"I see." Amanda caught her husband's eye. Apparently Carrie King wasn't the queen of efficiency, after all.

"It's okay, sport," Lee said in an upbeat tone. "I'm ready to go." He looked longingly at his wife as a flicker of regret crossed his face.

Amanda squeezed her husband's hand, letting him know that she was proud he had his priorities straight. "Thank you, sweetheart."

"I'm glad to help." Lee gave the boy an encouraging smile and pointed toward the door. "I'll be right behind you."

Sighing softly, Amanda watched her son retreat down the hall in defeat. Clearly the former youngest child felt usurped by the new babies. In the space of a few weeks, the poor kid became a big brother to two siblings. Even worse, Joseph Jefferson King, the III, was the spitting image of his father. With dark curly hair and the King eyes, it didn't take a sage to see the infant son was a clone of his father.

"Amanda, are you okay?" Lee's words pulled her from her reverie.

She managed a little shrug. "I guess I'm worried about Jamie's sullen behavior, especially around his father. I wish Joe and Carrie had picked a different name for Joey. When our boys were born, he hated the idea of a namesake. I think Jamie is jealous."

"He'll be fine, Amanda. After all, the kid finally accepted me." Brushing a kiss along her cheek, he offered up a dimpled grin.

She couldn't help but laugh. "It's no contest when you're involved. Sooner or later, everyone succumbs to the Stetson charm. It only took me a couple of years."

"Thanks a lot," Lee said with forced indignation. Then lifting Amanda's chin, he captured her gaze. "Please be careful driving to the church. I want all of you to stick together."

She saw a flash of fear in his hazel eyes and hastened to ease his anxiety. "I'll ask Joe to take the rest of us in his van. We'll be fine, sweetheart. The church is only ten minutes away. Nothing bad is going to happen."

"Shh," Lee cautioned, placing his finger to her lips. "Don't tempt fate."

**SMK, SMK, SMK**

Lee's jaw tightened with frustration. God, he was already wary of the Christmas Eve service without adding a new wrinkle. Now the safety of the Stetson-King family depended on Joe and his behemoth van.

At least there was one point in Lee's favor. Chauffeuring Jamie ahead of the others meant he could take the Corvette. It was calming to feel the power of the V8 engine respond to the light touch of his foot on the accelerator. Maybe the drive would help clear his head and put everything in perspective.

The boy next to him was very quiet. Unlike the chatty Phillip, his younger stepson was hard to read. He was often lost in his own private thoughts. "Are you okay, sport?"

Jamie shrugged, quietly directing his eyes toward the gaily decorated houses.

Stopping for a red light, Lee followed the boy's gaze. The Arlington suburb had outdone itself with brightly colored lights. In fact, many of the decorations bordered on tacky. The profusion of twinkling bulbs on rooftops, bushes, and trees screamed Christmas just as loudly as the silly Griswold home in the "National Lampoon Christmas Vacation" movie.

Lee tried to think of some small talk to engage the kid. He could well imagine the thirteen year old wasn't too thrilled with the prospect of a Christmas pageant, even if it was the outdoor Living Nativity. "I assume you're not looking forward to the church program."

"Jeez, I'm not a baby anymore. I can't believe Grandma told Reverend Mills I'd play a shepherd." In disgust, Jamie reached across the console to press the scan button on the car radio."

"Ah, don't. . ." Lee started to protest, but caught himself. He could remember being a teen and driving his uncle nuts when he fiddled with the radio. Instead Lee nodded his consent as Jamie looked to him for approval before continuing his search.

"Alvin, Alvin," screamed the silly Christmas song. The boy settled back in his seat, grinning at the lyrics of "Alvin and the Chipmunks."

Lee cringed, but returned to the subject at hand. "I'm sorry your mom and I didn't let you off the hook. With all the confusion on the home front in recent weeks, we never gave it a second thought." He briefly placed his hand on Jamie's bony knee. "Next year you can turn thumbs down. Okay?"

"Well, sure, if Dad will let me. He wants to see me participate, even if I feel like a dope."

"I guess he missed out when you guys were little."

"That's his tough luck." Jamie balled his hands into fists as if he'd like to take a punch at someone. "Besides, Dad has a new kid to do all the Christmas pageant junk. He should have volunteered Joey to be the baby Jesus. My father doesn't need me to be the cute kid who makes him proud. I'm not the youngest son anymore."

"You're my youngest son," Lee said, watching the boy's head snap up in surprise. "I'm going to enjoy seeing you take part in a lot of things."

Jamie offered a shy smile. "Really?"

"Really," the proud stepfather replied, nudging the kid's arm affectionately.

Pulling into the church lot, Lee parked his prized vehicle as far away from the action as possible. Opening the door, he noticed the boy wasn't getting out. "Ah, are you coming, or are you planning to sit there all night?"

Jamie slouched in the car seat, his jaw set in protest. "Lee, please don't expect me to make a fool of myself. I'd rather walk through fire."

"Listen, son, I'm on your side. If the decision was mine alone to make, I'd say let's hightail it out of here while we still have a chance."

"Then let's go." The boy looked happy for the first time all evening.

"Come on, sport. We'll force ourselves through tonight's ordeal as a Christmas present to the family." Hurrying around the car, Lee opened the passenger side door and reached in a hand for his stepson. With an encouraging tug, the reluctant kid finally climbed from the vehicle.

Jamie looked up at Lee through the large frames of his aviator glasses. "Promise me, you'll make Phillip keep his big mouth shut. Otherwise, he'll never stop teasing me."

"I promise." It was all Lee could do to keep a straight face when the kid took off his coat, pulled a burlap garment from his backpack, and yanked the costume over his torso. Then draping a strip of cloth over his hair, the boy fastened it in place with a fleece headband.

Jamie glared at his stepfather with clear warning. "Don't say a word, got it?"

Lee sucked in a breath and nodded, knowing damn well he wouldn't have cooperated with such nonsense when he was thirteen. Then grabbing the backpack and the boy's coat, he motioned toward a makeshift building. "Let's get inside; it's starting to snow."

Placing a hand on Jamie's shoulder, he steered him across the wide church lawn to the stable that sheltered the nativity actors and animals. A few spectators paused to ogle the scene as they headed for the worship service. "Well, well, look at this," Lee said, with feigned enthusiasm. A large star, nailed to cedar shingles, supplied the heavenly light, and a loud-speaker provided a scratchy recording of "O Little Town of Bethlehem," sung by Bing Crosby.

Walking into the stable, Lee and Jamie took inventory of the animals. Two sheep, two goats, a cow, and a braying donkey leaned their combined weight against the fenced enclosure. Apparently the benign beasts weren't any happier about the performance than the reluctant shepherd.

A bespeckled Mary, a husky Joseph, and three razor-thin wise men greeted them with a scowl. Then a red-headed, freckled-face angel shook a scolding finger at the King boy. "Jamie, you're late," she chided.

"Shut-up, Veronica." The irritable shepherd dug in his heels and refused to budge.

"Be nice," Lee said, his gaze encompassing the whole group. Giving his stepson a firm nudge, Lee propelled him into the tableau. "I'll head to the sanctuary to save us a pew. Join me as soon as you're done." Then placing caution ahead of expediency, he whispered a parting warning. "Listen, sport, if you notice any suspicious characters hanging around, come and get me immediately."

"Like what kind of characters?" Jamie stared wide-eyed at his stepfather.

Lee leaned down to clarify his statement. "Do you remember when we talked about staying alert?"

"Oh, you mean even at church, huh?" Jamie stood a little taller. "Sure thing, Lee. I'll pay attention."

"Good. I'll see you later." Absently rubbing his hand across the nose of the donkey, Lee started to take his leave.

"Mister, don't touch the donkey," the little angel squealed. "She bites. . . ."

"OUCH, damn it." Lee yanked his fingers from the teeth of the not-so friendly beast. Sucking on his injured appendages, he tasted blood. "Hell, I hope this varmint had Rabies shots."

"You said two bad words," the angelic nuisance shouted. Mary and Joseph frowned appropriately.

Jamie snickered behind his hand. "Nice going, dude." He reached into his stepfather's coat pocket and pulled out his handkerchief to use as a bandage.

Wrapping the cloth around his smarting hand, Lee shot the children an icy look. "Little monsters," he mumbled.

The pesky angel glared back at him. "I'm telling Reverend Mills that Jamie's father uses nasty words." Veronica dashed from the stable and ran smack into the approaching adult. It didn't take the child long to unload her tale of moral depravity.

Jamie raised his eyebrows in warning. "Now you're going to get it. Veronica is tattling to Miss Cunningham, the pageant director. The woman has zero tolerance for foul language."

"Great, just great." Lee sighed in resignation. Were there no limits to the humiliation he had to suffer during the Christmas season? Now for his stepson's sake, he'd have to stay and be reprimanded by the piety police.

Blowing in like an Arctic blast, Angelica Cunningham entered the stable and stomped the snow from her shiny black boots. Barely visible beneath a hooded, black puffy coat, she looked more like Darth Vader than a coordinator of a children's Christmas pageant. Brandishing a shepherd's crook in one hand and an angel halo in the other, the short Miss Cunningham stood toe to toe with the errant parent. What she lacked in height, she more than made up with pomposity. "Mr. King, the church needs you to be a proper role model," the director said, annunciating each word with the precise diction of an old fashion schoolmarm.

Confounded by her audacity, Lee considered offering the woman a mocking salute. Instead he bit his tongue and followed her lead.

Studying him through her rhinestone studded, cat eye rimmed glasses, she motioned Lee away from the children. As she carefully pushed back the hood of her coat, a startling beehive hairdo sprang to life, adding three inches to her diminutive stature. "Mr. King, I'm appalled by your behavior," she scolded. "I hope you're sorry for using inappropriate language."

"Absolutely - you'd better believe I'm sorry." Lee's only consolation was knowing Joe King would have to shoulder all the blame when the unfortunate episode was repeated through Angelica's network of busybodies. Glancing toward the watchful faces of the children, he managed to look contrite. Then with a tight smile and a small wave, he began to retreat from the debacle.

The indomitable woman called after him. "Oh, Mr. King, you could make it up to the children."

He stopped in his tracks. "Make it up?" he asked with alarm. Turning on his heel, he met the prim smile of the lady-in-charge. "I've already apologized."

"You could set a fine example by taking part in the Christmas Eve service. Our Holy Family has called in sick. We need Mary, Joseph and the baby Jesus in front of the altar during the singing of a carol. I understand you and Mrs. King have an infant. The three of you would be perfect."

Lee sucked in his breath. "Ah, no. I'm sorry, but it's not possible." To himself, he added, 'no way - not in this life.'

Jamie came to stand by his stepfather. "But, Dad," the boy said, apparently playing along with Lee's mistaken identity, "you're making me participate. Fair's fair."

"Your son is right," Miss Cunningham persisted. "I'm sure your wife would agree with me . . . ."

"I'm sorry; Amanda isn't here yet, so I have to decline." Lee held up both hands to fend off another verbal onslaught. "Please excuse me, Miss Cunningham, I need to head into the church." Turning on his heel, Lee began hurrying toward the sanctuary entrance. Too late, he looked back to see his stepson gaining on him, shrugging out of his shepherd's costume as he tried to catch up. "Jamie, go back."

"No, sir. If you won't play a part tonight, then neither will I." As the boy reached his stepfather, he pulled himself up to his full sixty-one inches of height and stubbornly stood his ground.

Lee raised his arms in surrender. "Okay, okay, but don't pin the rap on me. If your mother and grandmother find out, I'll be sending Christmas cards from Siberia next year."

"And don't forget about Dad." Jamie shook his head and laughed. "He'll never let you forget that you slandered his good name - right, Mr. King?"

"Or corrupted his innocent child," Lee added. "When he finds out, he'll probably want full custody of both you guys." Seeing Jamie's face fall, he hastened to reassure him. "I'm kidding, of course."

"Oh, yeah." The boy grinned with obvious relief.

Stuffing Jamie's costume into the backpack and handing him his coat, Lee grabbed the kid's arm and propelled them both into the church vestibule. "My God, look at this circus. The place is already jammed with people. You'd think most folks would stay home on Christmas Eve. Don't they already have enough to do?"

Jamie nudged Lee's side. "Are you from outer space? Crowds always show up on Christmas Eve. Where've you been all your life?"

"Humph - obviously not in church." Peering over the sea of heads, Lee searched for an empty pew. Quickly doing the math, he estimated the Stetson-King family would need a space large enough to seat six adults and two teens, plus two infants and their paraphernalia.

"Well, sport, it looks like there's one empty pew, halfway down the center aisle. If we don't act fast, we'll end up way down front. Let's make a run for it." Skirting the official greeters, Lee elbowed through several families, disarming any annoyed looks with a stellar smile.

Before they could reach their destination, the coveted pew was claimed by the Maplewood Drive statistician, Buck McConnell, and his annoying new bride, Patsy Sue. "Looking good there, guys," Buck called in his familiar greeting.

The tall buxom blonde on his arm leaned over the pew and waved to her neighbors. Her exuberance nearly caused her ample attributes to pop out of her loosely draped, v-neck, white angora sweater. "Hi, Lee," she said in a high-pitch twang. "Won't you join us?"

Jamie gawked at the spectacle, looking from Patsy Sue to Lee and back to Patsy Sue again.

This was not the appropriate time for the youngest King teen to get an education on blatant female wiles. With a tug, Lee steered Jamie away from temptation, determined to protect his family from the most intrusive neighbors on their block. "Ah, thanks for the offer," he called over his shoulder. "Our crew prefers to sit down front."

"No we don't," Jamie objected as he shot his stepfather an incredulous look. "Now we'll have to sit right under the minister's nose. Don't even think about falling asleep during the sermon."

"I know, but did you really want to subject your mother and grandmother to Buck and Patsy Sue McConnell?"

"I guess not," the boy mumbled, "but they'd be more interesting than staring at a bunch of Poinsettias."

"Yeah, right." Lee shook his head, realizing his youngest stepson had just crossed the line from innocent child to budding adolescent. Thankfully, Amanda wasn't present for this particular defining moment in Jamie's life.

Bypassing the ushers, they got out ahead of the pack. Then laying their coats, bulletins, and hymnals along the expanse of the pew, Lee and Jamie congratulated each other on accomplishing their mission.

"Excuse me, please. I'm afraid you can't reserve seats. It's first come, first serve." Edna Gilstrap, another Maplewood Drive neighbor, wagged a scolding finger in Lee's face as she and her assortment of children and grandchildren invaded his space. "My goodness, Mr. Stetson," she said, "I almost didn't recognize you. I don't believe you've darkened the door of the church since last Easter. You're in no position to expect special treatment."

"No, ma'am," Lee said, relying on his best poker face to hide his contempt. "However, Amanda and the family are coming."

"I'm sorry, but possession is nine-tenths of the law." Edna offered a wicked grin as she scratched the protruding mole on her double chin. "We'll leave some space for Dotty, Amanda and the baby. Sonny, Sissy, and Missy can hold Buddy, Dolly, and Bitsy on their laps."

"'But, we have a houseful," Jamie said in protest.

"Yes, yes, I know. It will be a bit tight." Edna patted the boy on the head. Then sucking in her stomach, she squeezed her generous girth between the pew and the bottleneck of chancel decorations. "Be careful, Sonny," she warned her hefty offspring as he loomed over his neighbors.

"We're claiming 'squatters' rights." Sonny Gilstrap laughed and jabbed a meaty finger in the center of the broad Stetson chest. Adding injury to insult, Edna's man child settled his gunboat of a shoe firmly on Lee's instep.

"Christ," the wounded party hissed between clenched teeth.

Jamie's mouth gapped open in surprise, and he quickly poked Lee with his elbow.

"I mean, Christmas. . . Merry Christmas," Lee corrected in a decidedly sour tone.

"Merry Christmas," all the Gilstraps chimed-in, as they settled into the last available pew.

**TBC**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 - Christmas Eve - Maplewood Drive**

"Darling, are you ready?" Dotty sounded breathless as she called from the bottom of the stairs. "Joe has his family and Aunt Lillian waiting in the van. You know how he hates to be late. He insists that we leave now."

Amanda held Jenny in the crook of her arm and walked into the hallway. "Mother, the baby spit up all over her red velvet dress. I have to change her clothes."

The honk of a car horn blared from the driveway, interrupting their verbal exchange.

"Darling, what should I tell Joe?"

"Tell him to keep his shirt on."

"Missy, I'm not going to provoke your ex-husband's temper."

"Gosh, you'd think a man who bought a nine passenger van would be long on patience." Amanda slowly counted to ten, praying for strength. No one raised her stress level faster than Joe King around babies. Her first husband was a great guy, but he never did adapt to the inconveniences of infants and toddlers. On the other hand, Lee was still dragging his feet when it came to trading in his sports car for a more practical vehicle. In many ways, Lee Stetson was every bit as stubborn as Joe King. She certainly had a propensity for choosing pigheaded men.

Hoping to end the impasse, Amanda switched tactics. "Mother, you and Aunt Lillian should go with Joe, Carrie, and Joey. I'll be along shortly with Phillip and Jenny."

Dotty's footsteps pounded the stairs. In seconds she was by Amanda's side. "I don't want to upset you, darling, but Lee was adamant that we all go together."

"Moth-er." Amanda drew out the word with a sigh. "You know how overprotective Lee can be. There simply isn't time to discuss his apprehensions right now."

"Well, I'm making time," Dotty said, just as Joe sounded the horn again. Crossing her arms, she took on her most convincing "mother-in-charge" pose. "Darling, I realize Lee is very conscientious about checking windows and doors, but his security measures have bordered on obsession since Jenny's stroller accident. I think he's one misstep away from whisking the entire family off to a hiding place."

"Have you been reading your spy novels again? Lee is not going to put us in a safe house."

"Well, mark my words, Amanda. If I show up at the church without my daughter, grandson and granddaughter, your husband will have a fit. Lee Stetson is not going to just sit in a pew and twiddle his thumbs. He'll be gunning the engine of his Corvette and peeling out of the church lot with all tires squealing."

"Mother, believe me, I'll be right behind you. Now please go with Joe, before he drives off without you. I need you to set Lee's mind at ease."

Dotty finally relented and turned to go. "All right, darling, I've said my piece. We'll see you at the church. I'll try to hold seats for the three of you."

Pausing to take mental inventory, Amanda remembered the breast milk she'd pumped earlier. Standing at the doorway, she called after her mother. "Please get Jenny's bottle out of the refrigerator and place it in the diaper bag?"

"Yes, dear, I'll grab it on my way out."

"Thank you, Mother." Crossing the hall, Amanda stepped into the boys' bedroom. Then, turning off the loud music, she managed to get Phillip's attention. "Please warm up the car, sweetheart, and grab Jenny's diaper bag, too?"

"Sure, Mom. Is it okay if I back the jeep down the driveway?"

"Yes, but only to the sidewalk," she said with a slight hesitation. "I don't want to find the car out on the street; do you hear me, young man?"

"Yeah, I got it." Phillip whisked by her in a flash and thundered down the steps.

Amanda hurried to the nursery, pondering her mother's words as she soothed her fussy baby. Without a doubt, Lee would be upset when she didn't show up with Joe and the others.

Laying Jenny on the changing table, Amanda held her in place with one hand as she reached into the dresser drawer to pull out Francine's gift to the baby - a white "Polly Flinders" dress, hand smocked and embroidered with tiny red roses. "This will have to be your Christmas dress," she said to her daughter. "It's a little big, but we'll make it work."

As if in protest, Jenny arched her back and let out a piercing wail, causing her mother to turn back abruptly. In the process, a stack of books was knocked to the floor.

"Oh, no." Gently scooping up her daughter, Amanda soothed the baby. Then, with Jenny in her arms, she stooped to retrieve the books. On top of the pile was the gift from Yuri, now neatly repaired with library tape running the length of the spine. Lee had just brought it home from the Agency a few hours ago.

"Hmmm," she sighed, pondering the possible implications of the gift. A gut feeling told her to pay closer attention.

The book had fallen open to the first page of inspirational rhymes. Some familiar words caught Amanda's eye, so she moved to the rocking chair with Jenny still in her arms. Glancing at the poem, she read aloud as the baby brushed the page with her hand.

"Here is the church and here is the steeple. Open the doors and see all the people."

Remembering the classic rhyme, Amanda interlaced her fingers to show her daughter. With the index fingers pointing upward to form a church steeple, she repeated the verse. "Here is the church, and here is the steeple." Then spreading her palms apart, she wiggled her fingers. "Open the doors and see all the people."

Jenny squirmed with delight.

Scanning the table of contents, Amanda noted the wide assortment of religious poems and songs. Now that she thought about it, the book seemed like a strange gift. She wouldn't expect a Russian spy to give a collection of Christmas classics to the daughter of American agents. Quite possibly, Yuri's gift had a deeper meaning.

Flipping through the pages, she recognized a favorite children's Christmas carol. "Let's see how much you like the song, "Away in a Manger." In a raspy voice, Amanda began to sing to her daughter.

"Away in a manger, no crib for a bed

The little Lord Jesus laid down his sweet head;

The stars in the sky looked down where he lay,

The little Lord Jesus, asleep in the hay."

The cattle are lowing, the baby awakes,

But little Lord Jesus no crying he makes.

I love Thee Lord Jesus, look down from the sky

And stay by my cradle til morning is nigh."

Jenny gurgled and kicked her feet. Then smiling at her mother, she cooed her delight.

Amanda bounced the baby lightly, still pondering what message she might read between the lines. Did Yuri want to warn them of something? If so, did the warning have anything to do with the neighborhood church? It was no secret that her family worshipped in Arlington on Christmas Eve.

"Well, Jenny, we have poems about a church and a manger scene." Amanda turned the images over in her mind as she finished dressing the baby. "We're going to church tonight, and we'll see a stable with a manger and animals. Maybe that's what Yuri wants us to know. Something dangerous could happen at the Christmas Eve service"

Jumping to her feet, Amanda headed for the door with the baby. "Okay, little miss. Let's go find Daddy and bring him up to speed."

Briefly, she thought about her gun, locked in the closet safe. Maybe she should carry it tonight. Looking at her infant daughter, she recoiled at the thought of the weapon. Its very presence would defile the meaning of motherhood and Christmas.

"If anything goes wrong, we'll just have to call a truce," she whispered to the baby as they descended the stairs. "It worked for Daddy and Mommy several years ago. We were in a hunting cabin on a very long Christmas Eve. . . ."

**SMK, SMK, SMK**

Amanda carefully drove the Wagoneer through the slippery streets of Arlington. At some point, after Lee and Jamie left, the snowfall had become steady and was now sticking to the roadway. Gosh, she couldn't catch a break. Even the weather conspired to make her late for the Christmas Eve service.

"This is such a drag," Phillip complained as he stuck the pacifier back in Jenny's mouth. "I hate riding in the back seat."

"Jenny needs you, and I really appreciate your sacrifice, sweetheart." Amanda sighed to herself. Raising an infant along with two teenagers was harder than she ever imagined. While the boys adored Jenny, they also felt she cramped their style - especially Phillip. Even though he was just shy of his sixteenth birthday, he hadn't learned to appreciate babies as sure-fire chick magnets.

"Mom, is everything okay? You keep checking your side and rear view mirrors."

"I'm just being a safe driver," she replied. Leave it to her observant eldest to spot her excessive vigilance. Fortunately nothing seemed out of the ordinary. The only car behind her was staying back by a respectable distance.

Phillip twisted in his seat to look out the back window. "That's funny."

"What's funny?"

"The car behind us is sticking to us like glue. It's the same black Jeep Cherokee that went by our house twice while I waited for you in the driveway. You know, Mom, Lee told us to pay attention to any strange vehicles hanging around our street."

"Yes, he did, and Lee will be proud of you for remembering to keep an eye on our house." Now all her senses went on high alert. Amanda bit her lip and tried a tactical maneuver. Accelerating a bit, she sped through the yellow light. To her surprise and alarm, the car behind them ran the light after it turned red.

"Oh my gosh," she whispered. Thoughtfully she considered the options and the risks. If they did have a tail, she needed to get as close to the front door of the church as possible. Certainly the three of them weren't the only ones running late. Hopefully there'd be safety in numbers when they hurried into the sanctuary. "Phillip, I'd like you to go ahead and release the baby from her car seat. Pull up the hood of Jenny's fleece snowsuit and wrap her tightly in the white blanket. We'll be dashing into the church as soon as I park."

"But, Mom, you're breaking your number one rule about staying buckled up in a moving vehicle."

"Phillip, just do it, please. We're here, anyway." Resuming a safe speed, Amanda steered the wagon into the church lot with the Jeep Cherokee following along behind.

"Mom, all the parking spaces are taken, and some people have blocked the lanes. See there's Dad's vehicle sticking out in the driveway. Jeez, his monster van looks like an ocean liner."

"Well, I can't turn around with the SUV tailgating us, so I'll try to find an outlet to the street." God help us, she sighed, wondering if the Wagoneer could squeeze through the bottleneck and make another drive-by at the church entrance. Her ultimate goal was to get Phillip and Jenny close enough to insure them a safe dash to the sanctuary.

The baby must have picked up on the tension, because she cut loose with a lusty cry. Amanda tightened the grip on the steering wheel, wishing she could comfort her daughter. "Sing her the 'Itsy, Bitsy Spider,' song."

"Mom-om. There are some things beneath a guy's dignity. I draw the line at baby songs."

"Phillip, please. It might quiet Jenny."

"Okay, but you're going to owe me for this one." Phillip slouched in his seat, bouncing Jenny in his arms. "Itsy Bitsy Spider climbed up the water spout," he sang in a reluctant monotone. "Down came the rain and washed the spider out." It was to no avail. His sister only screamed louder. "Mom, what should I do? Jenny's not buying my singing."

"Stay calm, sweetheart, and be ready with the baby. When I say go, you make a beeline for the church door."

"Hey, you're acting like there's an emergency." Phillip peered out the window. "Are you really worried about the dudes behind us?"

Amanda sighed. "With all the odd occurrences lately, I think it's best to err on the side of caution. When I let you out, hurry into the church and find Lee. Tell him about the black vehicle."

"What about you?" Phillip asked, his voice cracking with alarm.

"Everything will be fine. If I have to, I'll keep the Cherokee on a wild goose chase around the parking lot."

"Jeez, this is so weird."

With some more twists and turns, Amanda found the outlet to the road. Then maneuvering through the crowded street, she made a sudden u-turn. "Hang on, everyone," she cried. The tires squealed and the Wagoneer leaned precariously to the left as it whipped around in traffic.

"Wow, way to go, Mom. You faked out the Jeep Cherokee."

"Get ready," she said, pulling to a stop in front of the well-lit church entrance. Tooting the horn, she hoped to attract attention from the last of the stragglers on their way into the building. "Be careful. The sidewalk looks slippery."

"Piece of cake, Mom. I have on my Reeboks." Phillip swung the back door open and jumped out with the baby cradled in his arms. He didn't look back as he hurried toward the portico of the church, his feet sliding over the snowy walkway.

Amanda considered abandoning the car and following the kids until she saw the Jeep Cherokee pull in behind her. Three occupants immediately emptied the vehicle. Two men sprinted across the lawn, one of them heading straight for the children. Her heart sank as Phillip realized the imminent peril and veered toward the side of the church. In seconds, her son and daughter disappeared around the corner with a stranger in pursuit.

"Plan B," she murmured. Putting the Wagoneer into gear, Amanda prepared to plow over the curb and across the church lawn to join the chase.

A bang on the window thwarted her scheme. Turning toward the distraction, Amanda found herself staring down the barrel of a gun. Reflexively, she covered her face with gloved hands, just as a deliberate rap sent the weapon smashing through the glass. Instantly, long fingers reached into the vehicle, closing tightly around her arm.

Amanda tried to stay calm. Assessing her attacker, she came to a quick conclusion. With a bad haircut and an ill-fitting suit, he had to be yet another seedy Russian thug. The brutal set of his mouth and hard-eyed look sent a shiver down her spine.

"Get out," the gunman ordered, his stern accent affirming her assessment.

Amanda nodded obediently and turned off the engine. Limited options raced through her mind. Slowly pulling the handle, she carefully pivoted in her seat. Then just before her feet touched the ground, she forcefully kicked the door. The effort knocked the Russian backward and diverted the shot that exploded from his weapon. Swinging the door wider, she sent the gun flying from his hand.

Seizing the moment, she started to run, hoping to be out of range before he reclaimed his weapon. Too soon, another bullet whizzed by her head as she sought shelter behind the stone and mortar of the illuminated church sign. "Welcome Everyone," the bold letters proclaimed. The irony of the message wasn't lost on Amanda.

Panting for breath, she poked her head around the sign, just far enough to observe the lumbering brute charging her way. Dressed in a pinstripe suit and winged tip shoes, he had to be the same man that knocked her over on a busy city sidewalk when Jenny's stroller plunged into traffic.

Ducking under the large shrubs, Amanda crawled to deeper cover as her emotions succumbed to despair. My God, she'd failed to protect her children. Now they were out of her care, and Lee was clueless to the danger. The Stetson-King family would definitely need a Christmas miracle to make it out of this one.

**TBC**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 - Arlington Church - 8:00 p.m.**

Lee sat ramrod straight on the long wooden pew and looked at his watch for the umpteenth time. He could hardly hear himself think with the church organ and brass ensemble blaring the prelude. My God, where was the rest of his family? The service was just about to start, and none of them had arrived. The evening couldn't get any worse? Being held captive with Amanda in a toy factory had this Christmas Eve beat by a country mile.

"Is this the best you could do?" The exasperated voice of Joe King intruded upon Lee's thoughts. "Amanda said you would save a pew for the entire family."

"We tried, Dad," Jamie said in their defense.

"Well, how hard could it be? You two planned to be here forty-five minutes ago." Joe pinned his son with a clear reprimand. "And why didn't we see you with the Living Nativity, young man?"

Jamie shrugged, tucking the evidence of his shepherd's costume deeper into his backpack.

His father caught him in the act. "I'd keep that costume handy, son. You're still on tap for the post service performance."

"Yes, sir."

The King patriarch shot Lee an accusatory look. "I assume we have you to thank for Jamie's breech of promise."

"Later, Joe," came the testy Stetson response. "It's complicated."

"Yes, I bet." Joe maneuvered by them with his wife and baby in tow. Pleasant as always, Carrie offered a warm smile. "Merry Christmas," she said as she followed her husband.

Lee nodded politely. Apparently chosen as the night's whipping boy, he stifled a yelp when the infant carrier accidently banged him in the shin. "Where's everyone else?" he asked between clenched teeth.

Joe motioned toward the back of the crowded church. "We've been on a wild goose chase looking for you. It never occurred to us that you'd pick a front pew. Dotty and Lillian finally gave up the search and found chairs in the balcony."

"What about Amanda, Phillip and Jenny? Didn't they come with you?"

"No," Joe replied. "Amanda wasn't ready on time."

"What?" Lee was stunned. Seeing Joe and Carrie exchange knowing looks, he tried to blot out the frightening scenarios that crossed his mind.

Carrie reached over to pat his arm. "Jenny had a little accident with her Christmas dress, so Amanda needed to get her into another outfit. She should arrive with the children any minute now."

"I certainly hope you're right." Lee peered over his shoulder, expecting to see his wife breathlessly hurrying down the aisle with their baby nestled in her arms. Instead he saw the ushers setting up metal chairs to accommodate the overflow crowd.

His mind barely registered the start of the service as the minister read the call to worship. "The people living in darkness have seen a great light. . . ."

"Maybe I'd better look for your mom," he whispered to his stepson. When the organist began the opening hymn, Lee rose to leave.

Jamie grabbed his arm. "You can't go now. You'll walk right into the . . . "

"The choir," Lee finished as he came face to face with two dozen choir members processing down the center aisle in their bright crimson robes. "O Come All Ye Faithful," they sang, marching in lock-step, like a caricature of the whole Red Army. With no other choice, Lee backed into his pew and waited for them to pass. Glancing at the Gilstraps, he decided he'd never be able to climb over them to get to the side aisle. "Damn."

"Here," Jamie said, poking his stepfather with the hymnal and pointing to the carol's first verse.

Lee struggled to find his voice. Placing an arm around his stepson's shoulders, he softly sang in his hesitant baritone. If nothing else, he owed it to the boy to make the best of the situation.

As luck would have it, the lighting of the Advent candles came next in the service. Lee groaned, knowing he'd be forced to sit tight while little Bobby Kenwood and his parents did their part in the service - smack dab in front of him, no less. Lee felt his jaw twitch with annoyance. It seemed to be his lot in life to bump up against the little monster. Just last week, he had to climb the ladder to the backyard tree house and bodily transport the kid to the ground.

Dutifully, the somber Kenwoods gathered behind the brass pedestal that held the candles. Bobby stood off to the side with his mischievous smile locked in place. Unfortunately, someone had given the rascal too much credit and placed a flaming candle lighter in his hands.

Lee did his best to ignore the ritual that crowded his personal space. Instead he continued to watch for signs of Amanda. He barely noticed as Mr. and Mrs. Kenwood read the litany. Nor did he pay much attention when their rambunctious boy rocked back and forth on his heels, waving the candle lighter like a Fourth of July sparkler.

"Aaaaah." Suddenly a collective gasp swept through the congregation.

Lee looked up in time to see the hapless kid lose his footing and lunge forward, tumbling toward the front pew. Too late, Lee assumed a guarded posture, trying to protect himself from the miniature flamethrower. "Great, just great." Lee said as the smell of scorched wool reached his nostrils. Grabbing for his leather gloves, he managed to smother his smoldering pant cuff before it burst into flames.

In an instant, Joe righted the child and restored him unhurt to the startled parents. Then returning to his seat, he placed a kind hand on Lee's shoulder. "Are you okay?"

"Fine, I'm just fine." Lee shook his head in disbelief. To himself he mumbled, "when I get out of here, a team of Clydesdales couldn't drag me back to this three-ring circus."

Mercifully, the Kenwoods finished lighting the candles and quietly escorted Bobby back to his seat. Lee returned to his task with a renewed sense of urgency. Craning his neck, he prayed to find Amanda in the crowd. Quickly his eyes scanned the periphery of the sanctuary. She wasn't there; she wasn't anywhere.

With one more glance toward the back of the church, Lee felt his breath catch. There, standing in the narthex was a face he didn't expect to see. The familiar figure nodded and then stepped out of view. "Yuri," Lee said, as he moved to go. Without a glance at his family, he hurried down the aisle. His journey was hampered by the metal chairs lined up in the back to seat the latecomers. Bumping against startled parishioners, he offered a litany of apologies. "Excuse me. I'm sorry. Pardon me."

"Could I have a word with you, sir?" One of the ushers, carrying two folding chairs, moved to block his exit.

Carefully Lee side-stepped the short, humpback man. "Not now," he said impatiently. Then reality hit. The tortoise-shell spectacles and argyle sweater could belong to only one person. "T. P.," Lee said with relief as he acknowledged his most valuable informant.

"Nice to see you, my boy." The broad face of T. Percival Aquinas broke into a smile. "Why don't you help me set up the chairs?"

"Sorry, I can't stop now. I just saw Yuri. . . ."

"I saw him, too. He won't go far." T. P. paused to open the chairs and methodically set them in place. Then grabbing Lee's arm he guided him out of the sanctuary. "Let's just head for the storage room and hunt up some more seating. I have information for your ears only."

"Yeah, sure." Lee glanced around anxiously and then followed his friend. "Listen, my family is probably in danger," he whispered when they reached the deserted storage room. "What have you heard on the street?"

"Plenty. That's why I'm here hauling chairs, instead of sitting at home in front of a warm fire with my two cats and a bowl of eggnog."

"Thanks for coming, T. P. I hope you can enlighten me?"

Aquinas's expression sobered immediately. "It seems your old nemesis wants his revenge, even from the grave. I assume the name Alexi Makarov rings a bell."

"Of course, but he died in prison." Lee ran his hand over the back of his neck, trying to make sense of the breaking news.

T. P. pulled off his glasses and wiped the lenses with a handkerchief. "The man swore an oath against you, Scarecrow. You put him away twice. His only recourse was to pass along his vendetta to family members."

"Do you mean his granddaughter, Sonja Chenko? We traded her back to the Russians for some of our own. God, is she trying to wreck our lives again?"

T. P. shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know how Sonja fits in, but the scuttlebutt says her cousins are gunning for you. One of them is Nicholai Makarov, who's lived in the United States for many years. He goes by the assumed name of Nicholas . . ."

"Let me guess - Nicholas Mackey. Hell, the guy drives a delivery truck and has been snooping around my family." Balling his hands into fists, Lee fought to control his temper. For two cents, he'd gladly punch a hole in the poor defenseless wall. "Cousins or not, I can't imagine Sonja coming at us again."

"I think you're right, Lee. Your former peacock dance partner paid a heavy price for her involvement with Alexi Makarov. After Stemwinder, she wanted no part of her grandfather's deathbed wish. It's conceivable she may have leaked her cousins' plot to Yuri Valov."

Lee drummed his fingers on the storage cabinet as he weighed the possibilities. "There was a suspicious woman at the hospital when Yuri showed up. It could have been Sonja."

"Be careful, my boy. Miss Chenko is hard to predict. She has a knack of trading partners. Sonja doesn't always dance with the one who brought her."

"Then she may be trying to trick Yuri into believing she's working with him."

"Or", T. P. added, " she's leading her cousins to believe that she's working with them. She could tilt either way, Scarecrow. Keep in mind, Miss Chenko needs to be on the right side of the moderating views in the Soviet Union if she wants to win any future goodwill. If she knows what's good for her, she'll avoid the vengeful acts of her family."

"Or not," Lee said with groan. "Hell, she's impossible to read."

"That's right, so be prepared for anything. If Sonja's involved, let's hope she made a wise choice in choosing up sides. Boris, Ivan, and Nicholai Makarov most certainly want to bring you down, my boy."

"But my family appears to be in danger, too. I think they already made a run at the baby. That's one hell of a vendetta."

"They're Russian. Lee. They don't want simple revenge. It would be just like them to keep all of you dancing to their tune until they bring the curtain down on a family tragedy."

"Oh my God." Lee ran a nervous hand through his hair, realizing things were spiraling down as they spoke.

"Listen, I need to track down Amanda, our oldest boy and the baby. I hope they've made it to the church. Maybe, in the process of finding them, I'll find Yuri, too. Do me a favor and call in the cavalry. Make sure Billy Melrose knows the details about the Makarovs."

"You bet, Lee."

Thanks for all your help. T. P."

"Anytime, Scarecrow."

Lee made a mad dash for the church entrance. Wondering which way to turn, he looked out the front door to the empty portico and then turned to scan the congregation. There was no sign of Amanda and the kids. Yuri was nowhere to be seen, either.

"Where could they be?" he muttered as he felt a gentle hand touch his arm. Whirling around, he came face to face with his mother-in-law.

"Oh, Lee. Thank God I found you. I'm worried about Amanda, Phillip and Jenny. They should have been here by now. I just hope there's nothing wrong."

"Whoa. Take it easy." Placing his hands on her elbows, he pinned her with his gaze. "Trust me, Dotty. I'm going to find them."

"I do trust you, dear," she said with complete conviction. "Do you think your colleague can help you?"

"What colleague?"

"The one who surprised you at the hospital. I saw him leave by the sanctuary's left side door."

"Great catch, Dotty. Now just sit tight." Pausing only to brush a kiss across his mother-in-law's cheek, Lee turned to go.

Dotty's voice trailed after him. "I hate to sit tight."

**SMK, SMK,SMK**

"Lee." The name died on Jamie's lips as he watched his stepfather disappear through the side door. Without thinking, the boy jumped from his seat, intent on following.

"Sit," Joe said, reaching for his son's arm.

Jamie defied the order. Grabbing his backpack, he eluded his father's grasp. Then with a flying leap, he managed to dodge Sonny Gilstrap's large feet that jutted in the aisle like moored boats. In a breathless sprint to the side exit, the boy threw his weight against the solid oak door and tumbled into the parking lot.

"Now what?" Jamie said as he dusted snow from his sweater and pants. Lee Stetson was nowhere to be seen.

Too late, Jamie remembered that his jacket and gloves were still sitting on the church pew. "Stupid, stupid," he muttered to himself. He should have grabbed his coat instead of the useless backpack. Sliding his arms into the straps, he mounted it on his back and weighed his options.

With each passing second, his impulsive decision to tail Lee looked dumber and dumber. Blowing on his cold fingers and bending his back to the wind, he huddled against the stone and mortar building. "Okay, smart guy," he chastised himself. "How are you going to find Lee if you don't know which way he went?" Moving swiftly along the sidewalk, he slowed his pace when he heard angry voices.

Nervous, but intrigued, Jamie flattened himself against the church and inched toward the corner of the building. Peeking through the branches of an arborvitae, he could hardly believe his eyes.

Two men stood toe to toe, locked in a heated verbal exchange. A third figure huddled on the ground, shielding a bundle in his arms. Angry words, masked by thick accents, were tossed back and forth like grenades. Jamie didn't need an interpreter to recognize trouble. If he knew what was good for him, he'd leave now.

With a metallic taste of fear in his mouth, he began to back away, but not before he saw the taller of the two men pull a gun from his coat. The bizarre sight stunned him. While his thirteen-year-old mind screamed, "run," his shaking body refused to budge. Something deep in his gut tempted him to flirt with danger.

A sudden lusty cry clued him into the drama, still unfolding before his eyes. "Jenny," he whispered, recognizing her signature warbling cry and the slight form of Phillip rising to his feet. Before he could stop himself, Jamie yelled out a warning. "Hey."

Immediately the gun swung in his direction. With a sudden surge of adrenaline, he took off running - not for cover as he planned, but straight toward the gleaming weapon that appeared more menacing with each hammering step.

"Stop," the gunman warned, taking deliberate aim.

Jamie froze in place. With his heart beating wildly, he watched as Jenny and Phillip were rushed from the scene by their ally. In seconds, they disappeared beneath the snow-laden boughs of towering pine trees.

Distracted by the movement, the shooter whirled around and got off a shot, but he was too late to hit his mark. Then he turned and trained his weapon on Jamie again. "Come here," he ordered, cutting off any hope for escape. "You should do nicely."

As Jamie approached on wobbly knees, he heard pounding footfalls race across the lawn. Suddenly Lee leaped through the air, hurling his body like a guided missile between the twosome. With a whish of air from his youthful lungs, Jamie slammed against the ground. Dazed and confused, he fought to make sense of his world gone mad.

Gunfire exploded into the night, and Lee's massive frame dropped on top of him. With another shot whizzing by his ear, he felt his stepfather's hand shielding his head.

A cry ripped from Jamie's throat as he struggled to breathe through the snow and dirt that blocked his airway. When the mayhem ended, nothing moved. Terrified by the morbid quiet, he wondered if he was the only survivor at a murder scene. Surely, Lee lay dead or dying on top of him.

Finally his stepfather rolled to the side, easing himself to his feet. "Hurry," he said, extending his hand like a lifeline. "Let's get you out of harm's way."

Jamie barely glimpsed the assailant running toward the trees, before he found himself swept along by Lee's frantic pace. His stepfather seemed singularly focused on removing them both from danger. Once sheltered by the portico of the church, the boy's knees buckled and he sank to the concrete floor. Lee crouched beside him, looking him over from head to toe. "Son, are you okay?"

Jamie nodded, but words stuck in his throat. He was literally rendered mute with fear. As the boy trembled violently, Lee engulfed him with a fierce embrace and soothed him with words of comfort. "Take it easy. Take it easy."

Ironically music floated from the sanctuary, carrying the message of "Joy to the World," while evil stalked the grounds of the peaceful neighborhood church. Shutting his mind to the danger, Jamie melted into his stepfather's strong arms. All he wanted was for Lee to make the world right again. The man he'd once resented as an intruder in the King household, he now revered as the missing link that secured his family.

Suddenly Jamie snapped back into the moment. "You have to save them," he said, choking on the words.

Lee pulled back. "Who?"

"Phillip and Jenny! They were here when I came outside. A man helped them escape from the gunman."

A flash of fear crossed Lee's face, but his jaw was set with steely determination. "Did the man have a beard?"

"Yes." Jamie pointed toward the trees. "Over there - he ran toward the big pines with Phillip and Jenny. They may have ducked into the Sunday School wing of the church."

"And your mother?" Lee pleaded, clutching his thin arms with an iron grip. "Did you see her?"

"No! Mom wasn't with them."

"Oh, my God." Lee rose to his full height, his body poised for action. "Listen to me. Go back inside and find your grandmother. Tell her I'm looking for the rest of the family and help is on the way. My office has been notified."

"Your office - why? Do you want to get this stuff on film?"

"Just do it," he said. With a firm nudge, Lee opened the door to the vestibule and shoved him inside. "And, son, stay in the church. Don't come back outside, do you hear me?"

Slowly, Jamie nodded. With his teeth chattering uncontrollably, he watched as Lee took off running. The boy stood there gawking, wondering what a film company could do to help. Why would Lee want to make a movie of complete madness? He trusted his stepfather, but this didn't add up.

Then he saw it. As Lee reached inside his coat, Jamie spotted the gleaming barrel of a gun. It flashed like a lightning bolt before his eyes, shattering the innocence of childhood. His stepfather wasn't just a well-intentioned bystander, forced to protect his family. Lee Stetson was an armed professional, who knew exactly what he was doing.

Completely bewildered, Jamie moved toward the sanctuary. It was like entering an alternative universe. In contrast to the pandemonium on the church lawn, the tranquility of the sanctuary radiated instant calm. Instead of the terrifying sound of gunfire, he now heard melodious voices lifted in song.

"Hark the Herald Angels Sing . . ." the congregation sang.

"Oh, brother," Jamie mumbled as stark reality sank in. "If they only knew what was going on outside, they'd change their tune."

"There you are," a familiar voice called from the balcony stairs. "I've been waiting for you to show up."

"Grandma!" Jamie shouted with relief as he ran up the few steps to meet her.

She practically suffocated him with a generous hug. "You've had me very worried, young man. First Lee Stetson ran out the door, and then you followed him. Do you have any idea how upset your father is going to be when he gets a hold of you?"

"Grandma, you'll never believe what's going on."

"Try me."

"There's an armed man outside who tried to capture Phillip and Jenny. They got away, but the crook turned his weapon on me. Lee came out of nowhere, leaped between the gunman and me and saved my life. Now he's chasing the bad guy and looking for Mom, Phillip and Jenny." Jamie paused, taking a big breath. "I know this sounds ridiculous, but it's all true."

Dotty's eyes grew wide with alarm, but she nodded in understanding. "Well, it sounds perfectly logical to me. There are some things you don't know about your stepfather's line of work."

"Grandma, did you know Lee's carrying a gun tonight?"

"It doesn't surprise me a bit, but that's a story for later." Dotty grabbed Jamie's arm and ushered him toward the church offices. "We'd better call IFF."

"Not you, too, Grandma. Why does everyone think the film company can help?"

"That's a very good question, Jamie. You have no idea how special the documentary film company will prove to be."

"Well, we don't need to call them. Lee told me they've already been contacted. I think we should just call the police."

Dotty merely shook her head. "I warned your mother and stepfather that you boys needed to be told the truth."

"Grandma, what truth?"

"Don't worry, darling," she said, patting his arm. "I'll make sure we have a family meeting to spell things out for you and your brother."

"Let me try." A tall figure stepped from the shadows. "Maybe I can clear up the boy's confusion." The burning end of a cigarette glowed in the dark hallway. Taking a final puff, the intruder tossed the butt to the floor, crushing it beneath his shoe. Then flicking on a flashlight, he revealed a weapon and motioned them forward. "You'll both need to come with me."

Dotty merely nodded as she wrapped an arm around her grandson.

Jamie swallowed hard, recognizing the delivery man who'd unloaded the baby's toys. No wonder Mom and Lee had questioned the family so thoroughly about the guy. They'd been expecting trouble ever since Jenny came home from the hospital.

"Is this one of the secrets I need to know, Grandma?"

"Yes, I'm afraid so. We'll have to ask your mother and stepfather to fill in the blanks, but after tonight, I suspect there won't be anymore big family secrets."

**TBC**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 - The Stable**

Amanda cautiously moved from behind the feed trough and peered through the slats of the wooden fence. Wooly sheep brushed against her legs, while an irritable donkey nuzzled her back. "Achoo," she sneezed loudly. "Oh my gosh." Heaven forbid that her allergies should kick-in now.

At the moment, all was quiet, but her pursuer had already poked around the animals twice. He apparently gave up in disgust when he stepped in a "cow pie" on his last pass through the stable.

"It's a dirty job, but somebody has to do it," she reminded herself, taking comfort from the words Lee would surely say, if only he was here.

With arms crossed, Amanda rubbed her hands over the sleeves of her coat. She was shaking uncontrollably, not just from the cold, but from fear, too. The reverberating sound of gunfire had set her nerves on edge. She hoped to God no one was hurt.

When the volley of shots rang through the night, she was sure the commotion would attract attention and hopefully bring the police to the scene. Instead, all was eerily still. The musical numbers of the Christmas Eve service apparently drowned out the ruckus outside the church. With no intervention forthcoming, she weighed the merits of running across the wide expanse of lawn toward the relative safety of the sanctuary. However, without sufficient cover, she'd be an easy target.

Moving about the stable, Amanda tried to formulate a plan. If she was going to elude the bad guys, camouflage was needed. Eying the Holy Family, an idea clicked into place. Between the "live" performances, mannequins had been placed in the stable while the pageant members moved indoors for the Christmas Eve service. Just maybe, she could trade places with the figure of Mary.

Pulling the mannequin out of sight, she confiscated the clothing. "This might just work," she mumbled, envisioning the new role she was about to play. Working quickly, she removed her coat and covered her "winter white" dress with a long, pale blue gown. Then with a generous white cloth, she made a flowing drape to conceal her head. If she was stuck in the stable, she might be able to pass as an official member of the Nativity scene.

Glancing at the baby in the manger, she picked up the doll and hugged it against her breast. Where, dear God, were her precious son and daughter? Where was Lee? Certainly he'd missed her by now.

The sound of approaching footsteps alerted her to danger. Quickly she seated herself on the stool by the manger and tenderly cradled the doll in her arms. Whatever acting skills she possessed, they'd better prove their worth tonight. Lowering her face toward the baby and stilling her breathing, she prayed she could make herself blend into the tableau.

It worked. Someone entered the stable and totally ignored her. The person checked all the nooks and crannies without disturbing Madonna and child.

The animals perked up as the intruder poked around their stall. "Moo," said the cow, her tail swishing back and forth, thumping against the fence. Two floppy-eared goats danced in welcome, competing for attention. "Na-aaaaaah."

Only the donkey seemed agitated by the invasion. A loud "hew haw" pierced the silence.

"Ouch, you damn beast."

"Lee?" She looked up to see her husband in obvious pain, rubbing his leg.

"Amanda!" With three long strides, he was there - bending on one knee and wrapping her in his arms. "Thank God, you're safe. I've been looking everywhere for you."

She clung to him, nestling her face into the crook of his neck and breathing in the scent that was so uniquely Lee. Biting back tears of relief, she choked out the evening's ordeal. "Sweetheart, a car followed me here and three men jumped out. They're after our family."

"'I know, I know," he soothed, holding her close. "Someone exchanged fire with me, but I think Yuri may have intercepted Phillip and Jenny and taken them inside. Apparently our adversary was about to capture Jamie, too."

"Jamie?"

"He's safe. The kid came looking for me, but I managed to escort him back to the sanctuary." Lee shook his head in resignation. "I'm afraid Jamie saw enough action to give him nightmares for months."

"Oh, my gosh, the boys don't even know we're spies."

Lee heaved a long sigh. "I'm afraid our children are paying the price for our silence."

"We'll find them, sweetheart." Amanda smoothed the lapels of Lee's suit coat, taking comfort in the steady beat of his heart under her hand. "I think Yuri tried to warn us. The poetry book was probably his way of alerting us to danger on Christmas Eve."

"Yeah, in retrospect, it's a no-brainer. Even the nesting doll may have pointed us toward tonight."

"Now it all makes sense. When I read some poems to Jenny tonight, I realized the real significance of the book. It made me extra cautious on my drive to the service. Without the warning, I may have missed the tail that followed us from home to the church ."

"Poems, huh?" Lee's eyes were filled with admiration. "Leave it to you to make the leap of faith.

"Well, it's all we've got."

"Not quite." Lee rested a hand on his forehead, before combing his long fingers through his hair. "I talked to T. P. a little while ago, and he believes Boris, Ivan and Nicholai Makarov are seeking revenge on our family."

"As in Alexi Makarov?"

"Bingo! Now that the old man is dead, his nephews want to carry out a vendetta against us."

"Oh, my gosh." Amanda shuddered, recalling the malicious game of Stemwinder that turned the Agency against them. "Does this mean Sonja Chenko is after us, too?"

"Well, the word on the street indicates she wants no part of it. Possibly she's helping Yuri, but I have my doubts. You may recall, Sonja wasn't entirely loyal to Alexi, and he was her grandfather. She could be playing more than one role in the latest Russian drama.

"Yes, Miss Chenko's quite the accomplished actress." Amanda closed her eyes at the intense feelings provoked by the memories. She could still taste the bitter pill of jealousy she'd been forced to swallow when Sonja pretended to romance Scarecrow in her masterfully performed peacock dance.

"Come on," Lee said, snapping her out of the troubling memory. "Let's not dwell on ancient history. We're wasting our time here." He stumbled a bit and paused to rub his leg. "God, the damn donkey nailed me twice tonight."

"Here, sweetheart, let me see." She reached to pull up his pant leg, skimming her fingers along the injured flesh. "Lee you're bleeding. Lady broke the skin."

"Lady? Hell that's no lady!" He yanked his pant cuff out of her hand. "Forget it. There isn't time now. I want to get back into the church."

"Yes, Amanda agreed. "We need to call the Agency."

"The cavalry has been alerted." Peering outside the stable, Lee scanned the lawn in both directions. "Come on, it looks clear."

Amanda grabbed his hand as Lee began to open the gate, but he brought her up short. "Damn, someone is still out there."

"Who?"

"It looks like the guy who exchanged fire with me." Ducking back inside, Lee crouched by the water trough, coxing Amanda down with him. Reaching into his coat, he pulled out his gun. "The Russian is bound to join us soon."

"Lee, you can't shoot a man in here."

"What are you talking about?"

"It's Christmas. This is a stable with the Holy Family."

"A-man-da! They aren't real."

"Well, the animals certainly are real."

"Arrrrrr," he growled in frustration. "For God's sake, Amanda. . . ."

"Exactly."

Lee threw up his hands in surrender. "Fine. I suppose you have a better idea."

"Maybe a distraction would help." Amanda offered a wry smile as a plan took shape in her mind. "What if we let the animals out of the stable? It may cause a commotion and attract some attention from the street."

"Oh, Amanda." He gave her an incredulous look, before nodding his consent. "Okay, fine, but once we open the barn door, there's no closing it again. Your plan is a dead giveaway that we're in here."

She shrugged. "It's worth a try."

"Yeah, yeah. Peace on earth and all that nonsense." Throwing open the gate, he led the cow to the door. Then he poked and prodded the wooly sheep, pushing them out into the night. Next came the goats, who relished the chance for freedom. Lastly he approached the donkey, mindful to keep his distance from the front end of the beast.

"No, not the donkey," Amanda said as she grabbed for the reins. "We'll need Lady."

"Need her for what?"

"Cover," she said empathically, boldly meeting his scowl. "Let's get you into a costume, too."

"No way. You'll have to shoot me first."

"You heard me, Stetson." Quickly she pulled the clothing off the Joseph mannequin. "And, while you're disrobing, make friends with the donkey. Lady is my transportation."

"Just you wait," he muttered as he yanked off his suit coat.

The sound of blaring horns changed their focus. Lee went to the gate to have a look. "Well, your plan is working - the animals are stopping traffic, and our guy is backing off. Score a touchdown for the home team."

"Here," she said, holding out the costume for her husband. "You'd better take off your trousers."

"Don't push it, Amanda." Rolling up his pant cuffs, Lee pinned his wife with an icy glare. "I promise, I'll make you pay for this act of indecent exposure."

"You always do, sweetheart," she replied sweetly. "I promise to reward your heroics tomorrow. Now hand me your coat. And, oh yes, your shoes and socks."

"A-man-da, you're not leaving me one shred of self-respect."

"Hee Haw," the donkey bellowed, kicking up her back feet.

"Keep your voice down," she said. "Every time you yell, Lady gets upset. Must I remind you that I'm the one who has to ride the donkey?"

"Yeah, and I'm the one she'll want to bite."

Amanda patted his chest, before thrusting the next offensive item into his hand. "Here, don't forget Joseph's authentic hairpiece."

He looked at her in horror. "This is the dumbest stunt you've ever invented for us." He swore under his breath as he yanked on the tunic and then tackled the sandals.

Amanda didn't know whether to laugh or cry. Despite the dire circumstances, it was a welcome relief to engage in their normal case banter. It's just routine, she told herself as flashes from past Christmas Eves paraded through her mind. They'd gotten through other holiday trials and tribulations. Somehow they'd save their children and make it out of this one, too.

Forcing a cheery smile, she returned to their teasing. "Do you want me to finish dressing you?"

"Don't you try." With a firm tug, he forced the wig into place. "There, are you satisfied?" he asked with disgust.

She offered him two thumbs up. "Now, if you'll give me a hand, we'll see if Lady accepts riders."

"I can't wait for the Agency backup team to see us," Lee muttered as he helped her mount. Then he began the arduous task of leading the reluctant donkey out of the gate and along the periphery of the church lawn. "My ingenious wife has really outdone herself this time."

"Well, our charade certainly beats shooting our way into the sanctuary."

Despite Lee's grumbling, Amanda felt serene as she sat upon the beast of burden. Tonight's little enactment of the Christmas story offered some semblance of peace while they went in search of their family. Oddly, she empathized with Mary and Joseph and their own dangerous trip to Bethlehem.

The beeping of car horns interrupted her thoughts of the Holy Family. From all appearances, the present pilgrimage had garnered much of the attention at the busy intersection. Passengers rolled down their windows, waving and hollering, "Merry Christmas." Good Samaritans joined in a lively chase, led by the animals. Clearly no gunmen could show themselves with so many witnesses focused on the spectacle.

Lee labored valiantly on their imaginary journey to Bethlehem. Periodically he checked for his gun, hidden in the waistband of his costume. He also repeatedly adjusted the shoulder length brown wig that drooped over one eye. "I can hardly see," he said, his words little more than a low growl.

"Look at the bright side," Amanda replied in her best upbeat tone. "At least this year you don't have to chase the East Germans while wearing a Santa outfit. I'm sure you don't miss all the padding I had to stuff into your red velvet suit."

"Please, don't remind me." He stumbled over a crack in the sidewalk, prompting the donkey to give him an unladylike shove.

Amanda couldn't help but smile. It hadn't been easy transferring the dapper spy into a middle eastern peasant from Biblical times. "The sandals show off your nice feet."

"They won't look so nice with frostbite," he said in a voice filled with venom. "And, besides, my legs are freezing. I wish I hadn't rolled my pants up to my knees."

"I like looking at your bare limbs. From this angle, they're definitely more than okay."

"Gee, thanks."

Relenting, she took pity on his misery. "By the way, you never did tell me how you managed to scorch your new wool pants."

"Humph," he snorted. "Let's just say hooligans like little Bobby Kenwood shouldn't be allowed to light candles at Christmas Eve services."

"Oh, no."

"Oh, yes."

"Sweetheart, you deserve combat pay for all we've put you through this Christmas. Maybe next year we need to scale back on the Stetson-King celebration."

"Amen to that," Lee said with biting sarcasm. "I want every word of your declaration in writing."

**TBC**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten - Inside the Church**

A dispirited Phillip sat rigidly on a hardwood chair, his body aching from the weight of the baby clutched to his chest. He hadn't put Jenny down since their mom sent him charging from the car toward the church entrance. Unfortunately the plan failed miserably when his dash for safety was thwarted by the meanest bruiser he'd ever had the misfortune to encounter.

Now brother and sister were hiding with their rescuer in the bell tower at the base of the church steeple. They had reached the remote location by following a convoluted pathway, rushing through a maze of hallways, and scaling a steep, winding staircase. At least, for the moment, they were safe.

Sighing deeply, Phillip once again stuck the pacifier in the baby's mouth. Jenny was hungry, so no amount of sucking could satisfy her need. Any minute now, she'd bellow louder than the bells in the belfry. Shuddering, the teen tightened the hold on his sister and pulled the blanket more firmly around her. "It's cold up here," he said to their male companion who stood alone, peering out the window.

Yuri Valov turned from his vigil. "I apologize for our inadequate accommodations. Maybe soon my associate will come and give us the all clear."

"Yeah, sure." In the near darkness, Phillip studied the silhouette of the polite gentleman. The only light came from the large Christmas star that hung outside the window. Below them, the sound of music drifted through the rafters. Given the awful circumstances, the songs filled him with a deep sadness. He should be sitting in a pew with his family, singing the familiar carols just liked he'd done every Christmas Eve for his entire life.

As he swallowed past the lump in his throat, Phillip chided himself for indulging in self-pity. After all, it was Jenny's first Christmas. She was missing out on the festivities and the doting attention of the whole family. At this very minute, she should be nestled securely in their mother's arms.

The stranger stirred again, slowly crossing the room to place a hand on the youthful shoulder. "I promise to return you and the baby to your family as soon as it's safe."

Phillip nodded. Maybe he could trust the quiet man. Mr. Valov had pulled them out of harm's way and found a decent hiding place. "So, I assume you know my stepfather."

"Mr. Stetson?"

"Right, Lee Stetson. Aren't you the guy who gave him a present at the hospital nursery?"

There was a long pause before Valov responded. "Yes, I did bring a gift for the baby. I wanted to congratulate your parents."

"How do you know my mom and stepfather?"

"I've worked with them on a project."

"Oh, do you make movies, too?"

"No, not really." Yuri cleared his throat, but offered no further explanation.

Phillip looked up in surprise. Something fishy was going on here. "If you're not a film maker, then what are you?" Without waiting for a reply, the teen blurted out his growing fear. "Are you a Nazi or a Commie or something?"

Valov locked his hands behind his back and paced a bit. "I'm from the Soviet Union, if that's what you mean? As you correctly guessed, Phillip, I am a communist, but I mean no harm to you or your family. I'm here to help the Stetsons, not to hurt them."

"Is Lee a communist, too?" Phillip felt stricken by the prospect. He couldn't bear to think of his stepfather as some kind of traitor to his own country.

Yuri returned to his post at the window. "No, Phillip, your stepfather is not a communist. Mr. Stetson is a true patriot of the United States. He'd willingly lay down his life for his country. Lee and your mother are the finest people I've met in America."

"But you're on different sides of, of . . . the Cold War."

"We are all members of the human race." Yuri chuckled softly. "Sometimes people may disagree in their ideology, but they can still appreciate the good qualities they see in each other. And sometimes there are common concerns that bring people of opposing political views together. Do you understand?"

Phillip shrugged. "I guess, but why wouldn't Lee talk about you after you came to the hospital?"

"Some things have to be kept secret."

"Secret?" Propping his right foot on his left knee, Phillip played with the ends of his untied shoelace as he considered the implications. "Do you mean government secrets? My parents do work for the government, and my mom says the government has secrets."

"Maybe you should ask your mother and stepfather to explain things a little better." Valov's voice was incredibly kind, so unlike the mean Russian stereotypes the boy expected to encounter.

Phillip sat a little straighter in his chair. "Yeah, I'll ask my parents. They're pretty good about answering my questions."

A knock on the door ended the conversation. Yuri signaled for silence and pulled his gun from under his coat.

"It's me," came a soft female voice.

Mr. Valov opened the door, and light from the bottom of the stairwell spilled into the room. A strikingly beautiful woman came across the threshold. As she pulled a scarf from her head, long brunette locks tumbled onto her shoulders.

"Sonja," Yuri said with relief, "I was worried about you."

"All is calm at the moment," she replied. Quietly closing the door behind her, she cast them into the murky shadows again. "There are no signs of the Stetsons nor my Vladivostok cousins."

Phillip pushed down his growing fear. "What's happening with my mom? What about my brother? Did someone grab him, too?"

The woman abruptly turned toward the boy as if noticing him for the first time. "This is the oldest King boy, yes? Does he not know what's going on?"

Yuri shook his head. "I told him nothing about the vendetta or his parents' involvement."

"Hey, I want to know what's happening to my family." Squirming in his seat, Phillip startled Jenny from her dozing. Immediately the pacifier fell from her mouth, and she let out a startled cry.

"Keep her quiet," Sonja cautioned.

Phillip reached to the floor to blindly search for Jenny's "Binky". As his fingers closed around the rubbery object, he wondered how to clean it off. There'd be no washing it now. Making the best of the situation, he popped the pacifier into his mouth before offering it to his sister. He couldn't help but grin. His mom had warned him, time and again, about his gross method of sanitation.

Yuri and Sonja turned away from him and began to whisper.

Getting up his nerve, Phillip interrupted them once more. "Hey, I'm still here, and I have questions." As they spun around, he fired off his concerns. "I'd like to know why a Jeep Cherokee followed my mom's car to the church. Why would a bunch of communists want us? We're just normal people, minding our own business."

"Americans baby their children," Sonja said. Approaching the boy, she ruffled his hair, treating him like a small child. "You, little man, should have figured things out by now."

"Stop taunting him," Yuri said, keeping his voice calm. "The Stetsons only want to protect their children from information that could make them vulnerable."

"What information?" Phillip asked, his youthful voice changing pitch as it rose in volume. "I have a right to know what's going on."

"Yes, you do," Sonja said. "You have the right to know that your parents are spies. There, are you satisfied?"

"Spies?" The word came out in a loud gasp. Jiggling the baby in his arms, Phillip tried to wrap his mind around the crazy announcement. "You mean like Federal Agents?"

Yuri sighed with resignation. "Sonja speaks the truth. Your parents are intelligence operatives for the United States government, and they are very good at what they do."

"My mom and Lee? I don't believe you." Phillip shook his head at the outlandish revelation. When she wasn't working for a documentary film company, his mother baked cookies, planted flowers, and helped with the PTA. The most dangerous thing she'd ever done was coach little league, and she didn't do that very well.

Lee Stetson, on the other hand, was athletic, drove a fancy sports car, and never bothered to marry until he was in his late thirties. Maybe he was an agent. That would sure explain the man's secretiveness when he came home each night. God, what kind of guy did his mom choose for a husband? Did she even know Lee was a spy?

Phillip finally shared his conclusion. "I can sort of picture Lee as a Fed, but my mother isn't the spy type. She hates guns."

"It's true," Yuri said. "I can assure you, Phillip, your mother has her own unique style that doesn't depend on shooting people. She out-thinks her opponents"

Sonja moved toward the door and turned the knob, letting a crack of light penetrate the darkness. "I'd better watch for the others," she said, giving Yuri a slight wave. "The Makarovs are still convinced I'm on their side." Then pausing briefly, she looked at Phillip. "Take it from me, young man; your mother knows how to use a gun if push comes to shove."

"My mom? No way," he called as he watched her leave.

Yuri reached over and touched his shoulder. "Think it over, Phillip. Your mother is a very intelligent, brave, and dedicated woman. Your country needs her expertise."

The teen hesitated, reminding himself of his mother's capabilities. "Well, she is very smart, and she has good instincts. Nothing gets past my mom, especially if my brother and I break a window or lie about our homework. It's like she's psychic or telepathic or something."

"Very good talents, indeed," Yuri said with a laugh.

Slowly facts gelled in Phillip's mind. He remembered his mother's creative maneuvers with the car on their way to church. "Suppose what you say is true. Why would you try to help us? From where I sit, it sure feels like we're about to be kidnapped or maybe something worse."

"Phillip," Yuri said kindly, "the Cold War is slowly ending. Calmer heads need to prevail on both sides. I want to prevent Soviet enemies of your parents from carrying our revenge against them."

Suddenly the door banged open, and a large figure filled the entryway. "You betray the Soviet cause," the deep voice spat in disgust. Then the light clicked on, revealing a seething mass of male hostility. Standing with gun drawn, the brute motioned towad Yuri Valov. "Give me your weapon, or I'll shoot the innocents first."

"Back off, Boris," Yuri warned, his weapon still trained on the intruder. "The Soviet mindset is changing. Gorbachev is more open to the West. Your vendetta will not go unpunished."

"Quite the contrary," Boris replied, his voice laced with venom. Wrinkling his bulbous nose, he snorted with contempt. "When the Stetsons die, the Makarov cousins will be hailed as heroes by loyal communists."

Phillip held his breath. For endless seconds, each man remained locked in a standoff. Then to the teen's alarm, Valov relented and lowered his weapon.

Boris yanked the revolver from Yuri and silenced him with a blow to the head. As he collapsed on the floor, another gunman shoved two more captives into the room.

"Grandma! Jamie!" Phillip cried, thankful and dismayed at the same time. My God, it was the same creep who snooped around their house, but now he poked a gun in his grandmother's ribs.

Dotty's determined gaze defied the stern look of her captor. "Thank God, my grandchildren are okay." Quickly she stepped forward and brushed a hand across the brow of her oldest. "How are you doing with Jenny?"

"Hold it," Boris said with clear warning. "Don't anyone move. This is not a time to celebrate." With a jerk of his head, he motioned to his companion. "Nicholai, handcuff the Soviet traitor in case he regains consciousness." Then with a sneer, Boris turned his gun on Dotty.

Unruffled, she ignored the threat and traded places with Phillip. Tenderly, she took the baby in her arms. "Grandma's here, darling."

Phillip kept a wary eye on his captor. "Jenny's hungry, Grandma. She won't take the pacifier anymore."

"That's okay, dear. Thankfully I grabbed a bottle before your father hustled me away from the house this evening. He didn't even give me time to place it in the diaper bag." Dotty reached into her purse and pulled out the needed nourishment.

Crying frantically, Jenny's bow little mouth searched for the next meal.

"Shut her up, or I will," Boris warned as he loomed over the little family.

The seasoned grandmother calmly slid the bottle into the infant's mouth. Then with an angry scowl, she met the menacing glare of the Soviet gunman. "You do have babies in Russia, I would assume? Then you should know that infants need food and comfort." She raised a critical brow at her adversary until he dropped his gaze and lowered his gun.

The teens exchanged astonished looks. "Way to go, Grandma," Phillip whispered as he nudged his brother's arm.

"Just wait," Jamie added. "Lee will find Mom and then they'll both find us."

With a sneer for the boys, Boris turned his attention back to his comrade. Briefly the two exchanged words before Nicholai hurried from the room. Then, once again planting himself in front of the family, the Russian brute trained his weapon on his captives.

Unfazed by the intimidation, Dotty kept right on feeding Jenny. "I imagine even you know it's Christmas Eve. In most of the world, people are singing carols and exchanging gifts. Probably you thugs have wives and children wishing you were home, too. It's a shame your countrymen abolished Christmas, right along with confiscating churches.

"Humph," Boris grunted. "You speak of useless rituals. Karl Marx said 'religion is the opiate of the people'."

"Useless rituals, my foot," Dotty replied with a huff. "Mark my words, mister . . . whoever you are. Your communist government will fail, and then you'll see what the Russian people really think of your poppycock."

"Enough," Boris shouted as he jammed a gag in her mouth and tied it tightly behind her head.

Dotty eyed him with contempt, but she didn't lose her focus. Nothing was going to stop her from soothing her precious granddaughter.

Wisely choosing not to handcuff a woman in grandparent mode, Boris settled for tying her body to the chair, leaving her arms free to hold the baby. Then turning his attention to the boys, he handcuffed each one and forced them to sit on the floor. Apparently satisfied, he holstered his gun and took up sentry by the window.

Jamie turned toward his brother. "Phillip, what's going on? I saw you held at gunpoint. When I told Lee what happened, he went looking for you - with a gun, no less."

"I hate to be the one who breaks the news to you, junior," the eldest warned, "but apparently our stepfather is a spy."

"In your dreams, Phillip. Lee carries a gun, but that doesn't elevate him to spy status."

"Trust me. We've been duped by our parents. Apparently Lee and Mom are both federal agents. Their office must be some kind of spy headquarters."

"Are you serious?" Jamie stiffened at the news. Then turning toward his grandmother, he sought her verdict. "Is any of this true, Grandma?"

Dotty's eyes locked with his, and she nodded in resignation.

Jamie was silent for a long moment, but finally met his brother's gaze. "Well, that explains a lot of things. You should've seen Lee race across the church lawn and throw himself at the crook."

"He wasn't just some crook," Phillip said. "All of the gunmen are from the Soviet Union and they're using us to get to Lee and Mom. I think they want to take them out."

"Out?" Confusion filled Jamie's eyes. "Out where?"

"As in shoot," Phillip croaked "As in shoot to kill."

"Oh." A flash of horror crossed the kid's face.

Seeing his brother recoil in fear, Phillip moved closer and laid a comforting hand on Jamie's knee. Oddly, it felt good to take on the role of protector to the younger sibling he'd always tormented.

From across the room, Boris watched the exchange. "Cheer up, boys; your parents will be here soon. However, they won't be charging in to save you. When we capture your mother and stepfather, we'll bring the whole family together for a fond farewell." The man moved closer, sliding the barrel of his gun under Phillip's chin. "You have heard of the Russian Tsar, Nicholas II, have you not?"

"I guess," the teen said, bravely looking at the face of his oppressor.

Jamie's eyes grew round as he stared at the tyrant. "The Bolsheviks executed the Russian Tsar. . . and his family," he stammered.

"Excellent, young man. You are a student of history." Boris waved his weapon in acknowledgement.

Phillip swallowed hard, his mouth feeling as dry as cotton. "Weren't they killed by a firing squad?"

Boris's weathered features lit up immediately. "Ah, another brilliant student. Yes, the revolutionaries shot Nicholas II and his wife, Alexandra, along with their daughters, Olga, Tatiana, Maria, Anastasia, and son, Alexei. They also killed their doctor and their servants. Such a tragedy, is it not?"

The boys glanced at each other, a flicker of fear flashing between them.

"For your family, we plan something with a bit more fanfare," Boris continued. "Do you enjoy fireworks and explosions?" A wide smile spread across his sinister face. "Think of the demise of the Stetson-King family as a salute to Russian history. For my brave uncle who died in prison, your ending will prove to be poetic justice."

**TBC**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Church Educational Wing**

Lee tied the donkey to a white birch tree outside the educational wing of the church. "Good girl, Lady," he said, patting her with genuine affection. "You're a very good girl."

"See, I knew you two would become friends." Amanda gripped her husband's shoulders as he gently lifted her from the friendly beast.

Briefly Lee held her close, offering a modicum of comfort while assessing her demeanor. While outwardly Amanda possessed an aura of calm, the tremor of her body told him she was barely keeping a lid on her anxiety. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," she said with a slight quiver in her raspy voice. "Miraculously we've made it safely across the church lawn without anyone shooting at us."

"Christmas does have it's merits," Lee replied, trying to mask his own apprehension. "Now we need to navigate the maze of hallways and Sunday school rooms and find the kids."

Amanda squeezed his hand and offered an encouraging smile. Then, taking up her usual position, she stepped behind her husband's back and grabbed a fistful of the rough garment that draped his body.

Lee readied his gun and cautiously approached the entrance. Before he could turn the knob, the door flew open, nearly banging him in the face. "What the hell?" he hissed as he jumped aside and took deadly aim. A dreaded figure came into view. There stood Miss Cunningham, looking as cantankerous as a Tasmanian devil. "Oh, no," he groaned, immediately standing down.

Seeing the gun, a look of horror crossed Angelica's face, and then her two plump arms flew into the air. "Oh, mercy," she cried, "you're a criminal."

Amanda rushed around her husband. "Oh, Miss Cunningham, please forgive us; we didn't mean to frighten you."

"Mr. and Mrs. King?" Angelica asked in a shaky voice as she lowered her hands. Slack-jawed, she stared at Lee as if she'd just met Rambo.

Remembering his unconventional appearance, he yanked off his straggly wig. "Sorry."

Composing herself, Miss Cunningham studied their attire with a critical eye. "What's going on? Why are you dressed as Mary and Joseph, but behaving like Bonnie and Clyde?"

Lee reached under his tunic and pulled out has Agency identification. "Actually, miss, I'm Lee Stetson - Amanda's second husband. We're both Federal Agents." Pushing forward, he moved around Angelica. "I apologize for the intrusion, but there's big trouble."

Speechless, the surprised woman dropped with a thud on the nearest bench, her beehive hairdo tumbling in disarray around her shoulders.

Amanda placed a hand on her arm. "Angelica, our jobs are highly confidential, so we need your complete cooperation."

"Of course," she said, taking a few gasping breaths. "So, you didn't put on the costumes to portray the Holy family tonight?"

"I'm afraid not," Amanda said. "This is a matter of national security. We're trying to conceal our identity from Soviet enemies who may have abducted our children. Have you seen our older boy, Phillip, and our infant daughter, Jennifer?"

"No, dear." Angelica squared her shoulders and held her head high in a valiant effort to salvage her dignity. "I only saw Jamie briefly at the Living Nativity; it was just before he abandoned his shepherd role and ran after his stepfather.

"Really?" Casting questioning eyes on her husband, Amanda watched Lee lower his gaze to his feet. "It's a long story," he mumbled.

Resting her hands above her ample breasts, the pageant director looked thoughtful. "There was a strange man wandering the halls a little while ago. I asked him to extinguish his cigarette, but he ignored me. He didn't actually speak, but he kept rotating a coin across his knuckles. You don't suppose . . ."

"Yes, we do," they responded in one voice. Then grasping her arms, Lee and Amanda helped Miss Cunningham to her feet.

"Angelica," Amanda said, "it would be a lot safer for you to join the others in the sanctuary. Mr. Stetson and I have to look for the children."

"The authorities are on the way," Lee added, "so please don't alarm anyone. The agents may be able to do their jobs without disrupting the Christmas Eve service. Now, if you'll excuse us . . . ."

"All right," she said skeptically. "I'll just take the tableau wardrobe with me." Hesitating, Angelica turned to gather up her stack of costumes that cluttered the window sill.

Lee focused his attention on his wife as he contemplated the next move. Second-guessing their original plan, he tugged her out of earshot. "You know, Amanda, we don't have to disappoint Angelica. Maybe you should play the part of Mary. It would allow you to watch the sanctuary while I search the remainder of the building."

Amanda shot him an incredulous look. "No, Lee, I'm going with you."

"Not this time," he said, vehemently shaking his head. "I need you to cover the sanctuary."

"I'm your only backup, Stetson. I'm staying with you."

"Amanda, no."

"Lee, for heaven's sakes, why are you changing the plan?" Amanda grabbed his arm and pulled him into the toddler Sunday school room, away from Angelica's prying eyes. Taking a seat at the tiny table, she picked up a scruffy looking baby doll, which lay naked in it's cradle. With a tender hand she wrapped a blanket around the rubbery body and absently rocked it in her arms. "We don't have time to waste, so hurry up and explain yourself, Scarecrow."

"Humph," Lee grunted. Lowering his tall frame onto a toddler size chair, he refused to meet Amanda's eyes. How could he confess his worst fear, the one gnawing a hole in his gut. What if the kids weren't found alive? What if they searched the church together and came across the bodies of their children? If he could do nothing else during their hellish night, he had to protect his wife from seeing the worst possible scenario.

"Amanda," he said, placing a hand on her knee, "it makes more sense to divide and conquer. If you're positioned in front of the altar, you'll have the unique vantage point of watching the entire congregation. That way you can try to spot Yuri, the children, or something out of the ordinary. In the meantime, I'll check the building and keep an eye out for the backup. We really need the team on this one."

"No, Lee. This is like asking me to wait in the car." She rose quickly, dropping the pathetic looking baby in his lap. "I'm watching your tail just like I always do."

"No, you're not," he said hotly, shaking the doll under her nose.

"Gimme that," she rasped as she grabbed the baby from his hand and clutched it to her breast. "I going with you, and that's final."

"I have a better idea," a female voice interrupted. "I think you both need to come with me. I can take you to the children."

Lee and Amanda spun toward the intrusion. "Sonja," they said in unison.

Amanda immediately stepped forward. "Oh, Miss Chenko, we really want to see our son and daughter now." Her statement was polite, but guarded. Looking at her husband, she waited for him to react.

Lee's heart leaped at the news, but his mind recoiled at the offer. Every fiber of his being told him not to trust the woman. "And where are the kids, Sonja?"

"They're hidden, of course." She beamed the same teasing smile he remembered from their apartment encounter, two years ago. "You'll just have to trust me."

"What," he snorted with contempt, "so history can repeat itself?"

"Sweetheart," Amanda interrupted as she ran a calming hand down the front of his chest. "You said yourself, Miss Chenko may be working with Yuri. We know Mr. Valov would do anything to protect our family."

"Always pragmatic, aren't you, Mrs. King?" Sonja offered an insolent smile. "Or, I suppose you're Mrs. Stetson, now. I was always impressed by your loyalty to Scarecrow. You stuck by him, even when he flirted with the enemy."

"Whatever you're selling, we're not buying," Lee said, carefully moving his hand toward the weapon concealed in the belt of his tunic.

The Russian beauty beat him to the draw, quickly producing a gun from the pocket of her coat. "One way or another, you're going with me."

"Surprise, surprise," Lee said. "The leopard didn't change her spots."

Sonja smoothly pulled his hidden weapon from the tunic. "Ah, sweet justice. I waited a long time for just such a moment. What goes around, comes around."

"Still dividing your loyalties, I see. You're not going to have a friend left in the Soviet Union." Lee pulled Amanda into the protective circle of his arms.

Sonja paced a wide arc around them. "As Station Chief Rostov was so fond of saying, 'our business is nothing but a game within a game - mirrors upon mirrors'. You should know how it works, Scarecrow. Your peacock dance was one of the best in the business. I certainly enjoyed cozying up to you, even if it was just a diversion."

Lee felt Amanda stiffen against his body. It was obvious the Stemwinder references were opening old wounds. "Well, Miss Chenko, sometimes agents have to do whatever it takes to trap the enemy - however unpleasant the means may be."

"Oh, but I did all the trapping. I brought you down, remember?"

"Not exactly," Lee responded. "You only won the first round. I was the one who was left standing at the final bell."

"True, but I was the winner of the peacock dance." Turning her eyes toward Amanda, Sonja flashed a triumphant grin. "Your partner was highly entertaining. He's quite the romantic, but I'm sure you've known that for a long time. Unfortunately Scarecrow got too caught up in our amusement and let his guard slip. However, you must remember all the sensual details. You were spying on us the whole time."

Amanda looked away, refusing to take the bait.

Lee noticed Angelica, peering around the door, obviously eavesdropping on the conversation. Apparently having heard enough to be sufficiently alarmed, she turned to leave. Instead she tripped, causing a commotion.

Sonja glanced toward the door, training her weapon on the nosey Miss Cunningham. With an abrupt motion, she waved the woman inside the classroom.

"Oh, dear," Angelica said, raising her hands in the air. "I'm reaching for the sky. Is that what you say - reach for the sky?"

"One move and you are dead works, too, does it not?" With gun drawn, an accomplice joined the group. Gangly and gaunt, the grim man loomed over the captives like a towering totem pole.

Sonja nodded in welcome. "Ivan, you're just in time."

"Not soon enough," he said in his thick accent. "One of you notified the authorities, yes? Right now, unmarked cars are pulling in front of the church." Waving his gun, he motioned everyone to the hallway.

Lee caught Amanda's eye as a silent understanding passed between them. Maybe the troops would save the day. They had to stall for time. Kicking out his sandaled foot, Lee struck Ivan's kneecap and then body slammed him against the wall. A shot rang out as Scarecrow wrestled the weapon from the Russian's hand.

Instantly, Amanda whacked the baby doll over Sonja's knuckles, sending her gun flying.

"Get help," Lee yelled. In a blur, he saw his wife race down the hallway, the long drape of the Mary costume billowing behind her. Grabbing for the second weapon, he thought he'd taken control. Too late, he turned and met the blunt force of Ivan's massive fist, coming down like a hammer.

"Say good-night," the Russian snarled, just before Lee dropped to the floor.

**SMK, SMK, SMK**

Amanda moved along the empty corridors, nervously watching over her shoulder. From the sound of the scuffle and Angelica's scream, she feared Lee had been unsuccessful in overpowering the Russians. She desperately wanted to go back and help him, but knew their best hope lay in connecting with Agency colleagues.

Arriving at the sanctuary foyer, Amanda weighed her options. She could head outside and try to find her colleagues before the Russians found her, or she could join the worshipers in the service. While she didn't want her presence to cause a shootout, her costume provided a legitimate reason to be front and center. Even if the enemy spotted her, so would the Agency team. Looking at the bedraggled baby doll still clutched in her arms, Amanda made her choice. She opted for the role of Madonna and Child.

When the choir began the anthem, she entered the dim light of the sanctuary and took her place at the rear of the church. "What Child is this . . . ." the sopranos sang. Taking the cue, Amanda set her pace for the long trek toward the altar.

Burning candles, mounted on tall wooden poles, guided her way. The walk seemed endless as she made the lonely journey down the carpeted center aisle. A profusion of red poinsettias lined the communion rail and flowed into the chancel area. Slowly, she climbed the steps and moved into the wide space between the split choir loft. A blur of bright crimson robes framed her peripheral vision, and melodic voices surrounded her like a heavenly host. Directly in front of her was the altar, adorned with a brass cross, flickering candles, and a spread of Holly.

Cradling the bundle in her arms, she paused at the manger and turned to face the congregation. With shy dignity, she played her part of the young mother, tenderly holding a fragile newborn. The role fit her emotions perfectly. Just as Mary experienced so long ago, Amanda Stetson knew the awesome wonder and immense responsibility of caring for an exceptional family.

Taking a shuddering breath, she changed her focus. In a blink, she resumed the role of federal agent, the consummate professional with a job to do. Life or death hung in the balance.

Lee was right; she had an excellent view of the sanctuary. The pews were packed to overflowing with hundreds of people. As the choir sang, she perused the rows of worshipers. Looking to her right, she spied Joe, Carrie and baby Joey in the front pew. As her eyes caught theirs, realization appeared on her ex-husband's face. His body tensed as if he was about to bolt from his seat. In the nick of time, Carrie reached out a hand to stop him.

Amanda's eyes scanned the pew, expecting to see Jamie, Mother and Aunt Lillian. Instead she was startled to find the Gilstraps crowding the reminder of the bench seat. Oh Lord, where were the others? Row by row, Amanda studied the congregation. It wasn't until she saw Aunt Lillian in the balcony that she breathed a sigh of relief. Continuing to scan the seats, she was alarmed to note that Mother and Jamie were missing, along with Phillip, Jenny and Lee.

"Oh my gosh," she gasped. Now she wanted to bolt. Stay calm, she reminded herself. Don't get captured now.

A flash of movement caught her eye, and she was relieved to see a familiar form entering the choir loft from the door behind the organ. It was all she could do to ignore his presence when Mr. Melrose joined the baritones and basses, his deep voice blending seamlessly. The other men continued singing with hardly a glance at the intruder.

Then some shuffling on her left announced another choir member. This time all heads in the soprano section turned as Francine Desmond joined their ranks. The ladies didn't conceal their surprise, especially when the new arrival opened her hymnal and began her ungodly caterwauling.

"Oh, no," Amanda mumbled, trying to convey a silent warning. Singing was definitely not Francine's forte. Apparently no one ever told the feisty and talented beauty that she couldn't carry a tune in a bucket.

When the self-confident Miss Desmond finally looked up, Amanda placed a finger to her lips, prompting abrupt silence from Francine and a look that promised retribution.

Amanda's tense shoulders finally relaxed. At least the troops had arrived and they apparently had a plan. It hadn't taken them long to improvise a cover. Maybe they took a page from the Amanda Stetson playbook on crafting an appropriate disguise.

As the song ended and a scripture reading began, Amanda took a seat on the small stool and laid her bundle on the bed of hay. Thankfully she didn't have to hold a fake baby anymore. The mere effort at pretense heightened her anxiety. Were her sons and daughter safe? Why had Mother disappeared, too? What had happened to Lee when she left him with the enemy?

Taking a few cleansing breaths, she tried to concentrate. More worry would only serve to dull her senses. Changing tactics, Amanda's eyes scanned along the periphery of the sanctuary, watching for any movement. Ushers lined the back, looking uniform in their dark suits and white carnation boutonnières - all except one who seemed out of place in a sweater. Moving away from the others, the little man started down the right side of the church.

Amanda studied the unique bend of his posture and the awkward gait. Suddenly it hit her - T. P. Aquinas. She could hardly believe her eyes. He had the uncanny ability to be right where he was needed. Riveted to her seat, she watched for clues of his intent. Casually he came to stand along the side wall, at the end of the second pew. T. P. was only one row back from where Joe and Carrie sat. My God, were they being targeted, too?

Firmly in agent mode, she scrutinized each person seated behind her ex-husband and his family. One by one, she cleared their names in her mind. Directly behind Joe were Burt and Claire Webber, the octogenarians. Then there were Jeff and Beth Taylor, holding their two small children - Cory and Crystal. Seated next to them were the newlyweds, Sam and Allison Conrad. Finally, situated at the far end of the pew, she spotted two strangers in the mix.

Watching carefully, she noted the rigid posture as their heads bowed for prayer. The man, with his hulking trunk and mass of dark hair, seemed uncomfortably out-of-place. The woman sat unmoving, her hair obscured by a flowing scarf that also shadowed her facial features.

Amanda held her breath as she waited for the prayer to end. When the minister pronounced "amen," the man's head came up. Immediately, she recognized the Russian who'd accosted her in the church parking lot. He must be one of the Makarov cousins.

Then the woman looked up, and the scarf slipped just enough to reveal her face.

"Oh my gosh, Sonja." Quickly, Amanda turned toward Billy to relay her concern. He followed her gaze and nodded in understanding. Francine, too, had cued into their focal point.

The congregation's attention was directed toward the soprano who stepped from the choir loft to take her place by the lectern. Opening her sheet music she waited as the organist played the musical introduction.

"O holy night, the stars are brightly shining," she sang, her voice soaring like a prayer on wings over the mesmerized congregants.

With the worshipers fully captivated, Billy unobtrusively retraced his previous steps. Disappearing out of the choir loft exit, he soon emerged from another door. Having discarded his choir robe, he carefully made his way along the side aisle toward T.P.

Amanda sat transfixed, watching the drama play out before her eyes.

The soloist continued singing, keeping the congregation spellbound. "A thrill of hope, the weary world rejoices," she sang with gusto.

By now, Francine had left the choir loft and quickly reappeared in the church vestibule. Moving ever so slowly, she made her way toward her superior.

Taking measured steps, the Agency chief reached a hand beneath his suit coat, just as he knelt beside the two Russians. They turned in tandem, but Billy was quicker. Sliding in next to them, he held his weapon at the man's side.

At that moment, there was a sudden loud burst of music from the organ, and the entire choir joined in on the chorus. "Fall on your knees! O, hear the angels' voices." The rising crescendo was enough to startle Mr. Melrose and momentarily change his focus.

Sonja saw her chance. Rising quickly and side-stepping to her right, she maneuvered her way past the Conrads, the Zimmers and finally the Webbers. Then, apparently noticing the folding chairs clogging the rear of the church, Miss Chenko vacillated before choosing the path of least resistance.

Francine hurried to prevent the escape. Rounding the front pew, she picked her way passed the Gilstraps. Then pausing in front of Carrie King, the blonde stood ready to intercept Sonja as she reached the front of the church.

The King patriarch immediately grasped the dilemma and chose just that moment to protect his family. Rising abruptly, Joe accidentally blocked Francine's access to the Russian.

Sonja didn't hesitate. Deliberately bumping into Joe, she sent him stumbling into Francine. Jostling each other in an awkward dance, the two struggled to break free while Miss Chenko rushed along the communion rail.

Amanda was ready. Sticking out a foot, she tipped over the closest poinsettia, setting off a domino effect. One by one, a row of pots tipped over, spilling their contents onto Sonja's escape route.

It did the trick. Francine quickly intervened, neatly pressing her small revolver into the back of the flustered Russian woman.

Drowning out the action, the musical number rose to an exalted conclusion - "O night divine, O night, O night divine." As the last note faded to silence, Billy and Francine quietly nudged their captives out the nearest door.

Amanda closed her eyes in relief. Thank God, they'd apprehended Sonja and one Makarov. Now there were two down and two to go.

Resigning herself to the task, she decided to stay in character. If playing the role of a serene Mary would help keep the worship service on message, then she would do her part with quiet grace.

Peace on earth, she reminded herself as she continued her solitary vigil. Hopefully, the interminable Christmas Eve still had a prayer of ending on a happy note?

**TBC**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 - Church Bell Tower**

Slowly regaining consciousness, Lee made a futile effort to touch his throbbing skull. The pain was certainly real enough, but the paralysis had to be contrived. It felt like someone had pounded his head with a sledge hammer and then immobilized him with strips of duck tape. Now he was laid out on the floor like a damn Yule log.

Muffled sounds drifted to his ears and alerted him to the presence of others. Turning toward the commotion, Lee recognized his family, bound and gagged, but very much alive. My God, he thought, Phillip and Jenny weren't' the only ones captured. Jamie and Dotty had been apprehended, too. Glancing over his shoulder, he saw Angelica propped against the wall and Yuri slumped on the floor. A wave of fear washed over him. Where was Amanda?

Locking eyes with his desperate family, Lee silently pleaded for them to hold on. They were depending on him, so he had to force his body into action. With a Herculean effort, he twisted and pulled his wrists until he managed to free his hands of the bindings. Then he tugged at the tape wound around his legs and finally reached for the adhesive strip on his mouth, giving it one excruciating yank. "Damn it."

Licking the blood from his smarting mouth, Lee staggered to his feet and moved slowly toward his loved ones. Kneeling in front of Dotty, he paused only long enough to caress the cheek of his sleeping daughter. Then his impatient fingers worked the knots that bound his mother-in-law.

As her gag loosened, Dotty was off to the races. "Oh, Lee," she said in a rush, "we thought you'd never wake up. Did you know Russian thugs have been rounding up our whole family - all accept Amanda. Where is my daughter?"

He shook his head, knowing he didn't have easy answers. "Let me free everyone, and we'll figure things out." Making his way to Angelica's side, he released the bindings as he braced for her verbal assault.

"Saints alive, Mr. Stetson, you certainly know how to stir up trouble." Hyperventilating, she fanned herself with both hands. "I must say, a little danger gets the adrenaline pumping. My ladies group will never believe I've been captured by Russians . . . ."

"Hold it," Lee warned. "This is a matter of national security. You can't tell anyone."

"That's right, Angelica," Dotty said with a knowing look. "You can't breathe a word - not to your family, not to your best friend, not even to your therapist. "Believe me, my daughter recites the drill so often, I can repeat it in my sleep."

Lee raised a hand to squelch a Dotty West tirade. "When we are freed, you'll be debriefed by federal agents. You'll have to promise to keep tonight's episode confidential." Turning toward his stepsons, Lee pointed a finger at them. "And that goes for you guys, too."

"I assume you mean 'if' we get out of our predicament." Angelica's scowl affirmed her doubts.

"No, I mean 'when' we get out," Lee said as he moved toward the boys. "I promise to get all of you out of this jam." Bending over his stepsons, he noted the mixture of fear and bravado on their faces. "Hang on, guys. Everything will be all right."

"Lee, we knew you'd save us," Phillip said as the gag was removed. Then the kid grinned. "A spy, huh? You're full of surprises."

"This isn't the way I wanted to share the news. And, believe me, I'd hoped to rescue you under better circumstances." Giving the boy a hand up, he turned his attention to his youngest stepson. "You okay, sport?"

As Lee untied him, Jamie bit his lip, doing his best not to cry. "Where's Mom?" he asked in a small voice. "Is she safe?"

"I hope so, son." Lee put his arm around the boy's thin shoulders and eased him to his feet. "Your mother is very resourceful. She probably outfoxed the enemy."

Jamie's brown eyes flashed with anger as he glared at his stepfather. "Why didn't you and Mom trust us with the truth?"

"Jeez, Lee," Phillip said with biting sarcasm. "You should have warned us before your enemies tried to knock us off."

"I know; believe me, I know." Lee looked away, wondering how to defend his choices and atone for all the lies. "Guys, I'm sorry, but this business is very complicated."

"Well, tonight has been more than complicated," Dotty added. "It's been horrendous. I knew all your secrets would come back to bite you and that daughter of mine."

Lee motioned for a ceasefire. There wasn't time to address their grievances. "Do me a favor, okay? Save all your shots until we get out of this mess."

"Of course," Dotty replied, her tone more conciliatory. Then pointing at his tunic, she stated the obvious. "Let me, guess; my daughter concocted your silly get-up."

Lee groaned as he remembered his bare legs. "Yes, my wife gets all the credit for my costume. Amanda dressed us as Mary and Joseph to fool the enemy. Hopefully, she's playing her role as we speak."

"God," Phillip said, "you look like a wimp."

"Well, it worked, chief." Exhaling a breath, Lee moved across the room to check on Yuri Valov. Pulling a double diamond from his collar stay, he released the handcuffs and positioned the man more comfortably on the floor.

"Mmmm," Yuri moaned as he started to rouse to consciousness.

"Take it easy, my friend," Lee said. Carefully, he braced an arm under Valov's shoulders.

Yuri's eyes flew open. "What happened?"

"You were knocked out." Lee helped the Russian to a sitting position and then knelt in front of him. "Sonja Chenko and her cousins joined forces and took control."

Valov gingerly touched the bloody area of his scalp. "Sonja was the informant who notified me of the Makarov plot. She seemed trustworthy, but I had my doubts."

"Yeah, she apparently changed sides. Her loyalties have always been a moving target."

Yuri sighed as he looked around at the others and acknowledged them with a polite nod. "Apparently the Makarovs have been busy rounding up your family."

"Yeah, the gang's all here - all except Amanda."

Valov shook his head. "I'm afraid my warnings proved inadequate."

"Not at all," Lee said, feeling only gratitude toward the Russian spy. "Actually your little Christmas poetry book put us on alert. Did you switch packages with my uncle, too?"

"Yes, but someone must have removed the note that I placed in the bag. Otherwise, you would have met me at the appointed time and place. When you didn't show, I knew I had to come tonight to intercept you."

"Thank God you came. You've gone to great personal risk for us," Lee said. "I hope your actions don't put you in further jeopardy with your colleagues."

Yuri merely shrugged. "Don't worry, Lee; I have the moderating views of Mikhail Gorbachev on my side. Many of my comrades have grown weary of the Cold War."

"It can't end soon enough for all of us." Moving toward the others, Lee sank to the floor and sat between the boys. "Okay, guys, tell me what you know."

Phillip spoke first. "Well, for starters, the Russians were waiting to capture you and Mom. Then they planned to execute us."

"Yeah," Jamie added, "just like Tsar Nicholas II and his family."

Lee shook his head in disbelief as he caught Yuri's eye. Neither one admitted how close the Stetson-King family came to being killed. "Well, the would-be assassins aren't here now. When did they leave?"

"Maybe twenty minutes ago," Jamie offered. "They said something about getting out before the feds arrived."

"They must have known the jig was up," Angelica added. "Is that what crooks say - the jig is up?"

"Yes," Dotty said with a teasing smile for her son-in-law. "It was time to run for the hills."

"People, please, we're in trouble here." Lee shook his head at their TV crime mentality. "Let's hope the Russians have been caught. Once the Agency team figures out where we are, they'll be in here to release us."

Phillip scrambled to his feet and hurried to the door. "They'd better not open this baby. The Russians hooked up some kind of device before they left."

The straight Stetson face went slack-jawed. "Oh my God, Phillip, get away from there." Rushing to his side, Lee pulled the kid back and then carefully examined the door. "Boys, the bomb should have been the first thing you mentioned."

Jamie came to stand by his brother. "Wow, explosives," he said in a voice tinged with wonder and dread. "The mean Russian wasn't kidding when he asked if we liked fireworks."

Carefully rising from the floor, Yuri moved to study the mechanism. "I don't see a timer, but most of the device is positioned on the other side of the door. We should leave it alone until help arrives."

"Yeah, we don't want to trigger it prematurely." Bending closer, Lee whispered to his counterpart. "If the thing blows, the whole building may go."

Yuri nodded grimly and then stoically took up guard duty by the door.

Urgency trumped fear as Lee morphed into Scarecrow mode. "Okay, people, we need a way to attract some attention to ourselves. We're certainly not going to pound on a door set with explosives." Pacing around the room, he checked out the rest of his surroundings. With the only door blocked and the window thirty feet from the ground, he desperately needed a new alternative. "I assume we're in the tower. What exactly is above us?" Lee pointed to the small, sealed enclosure.

Angelica glanced toward the ceiling. "It's the entrance to the bell chamber. The ringers probably used a ladder to reach the belfry. Unfortunately the church closed off the access over forty years ago. For decades, recorded chimes have served the same purpose."

"Church bells could come in handy about now." Borrowing Dotty's chair, Lee climbed on the seat to check out the sealed space. Pushing on the barrier, he was able to slide it aside.

Angelica came closer, gazing up into the hole. "My father told me the bells have been silent since the beginning of World War II. The area churches weren't allowed to ring them during the war unless Washington D.C. came under enemy attack."

"Well, then," Lee said with a wry grin. "I think we're under attack. Any volunteers?"

Both boys clamored for attention. "Let me," Phillip said. "I'm the oldest."

"Hey!" With sibling outrage, Jamie glared at his brother. "You always get to be first."

"Boys, stop it," Dotty warned. "You're too old for your petty bickering."

"But, Grandma," they both started to complain.

Lee let out a shrill whistle, finally ending the power struggle. "Hold it you two. I'm the biggest, so I get to decide." Beckoning to Jamie, he pulled him onto the chair. Then boosting the boy over his head, he shoved him through the hole. "What do you see?"

"Nothing, it's dark up here."

Angelica stationed herself below the opening. "There may be a dangling light cord."

"Got it," a small voice called as a beam of light illumined the area. "There aren't any bells up here. All I see are ropes."

"You must be in the ringing chamber," Miss. Cunningham said. "The bells must be up one more level."

"It's my turn." Phillip maneuvered for space on the chair. When Lee cupped his hands, the teen raised a foot into position. Quickly, he was heaved through the opening.

"Try pulling on the ropes," Lee called to the boys. "We want to alert the troops."

"God, this is hard," Phillip said. "The bells must weigh a ton."

"Try pulling together."

Then it started. First a feeble ding and then an anemic dong.

"Protect the baby's ears," Lee said as he motioned to Dotty.

Cupping a hand over one ear, she pressed Jenny's other side against her body. "All set."

Slowly the boys achieved a halting rhythm, and the ringing grew stronger.

"Keep it going," Lee yelled. "Someone will realize we're up here." Then moving next to the door, he relieved Yuri from guard duty. With constant vigilance and little luck, maybe he could prevent any rescuers from accidentally detonating a bomb.

**SMK, SMK, SMK**

Amanda nervously wrung her hands while she resisted the urge to consult her wristwatch. Still front and center in the sanctuary, she struggled to continue her role as Mary. Logically, she should have left the chancel long ago, but she wasn't about to give up her ringside seat, not if it was key to all the action.

The minister's long-winded sermon appeared to have no end. However, what Reverend Mills lacked in brevity, he more than made up with volume. He'd obviously polished his message to theatrical perfection and now captivated his audience with his spellbinding voice. Rising on the balls of his feet, he flung wide the bell shaped sleeves of his clerical robe, all in a dramatic effort to emphasize the Biblical lesson.

Any minute now, Amanda expected the flapping of his arms to propel him into flight. Too late, she tried to hide her impatience as Reverend Mills glanced in her direction. At least the distinguished pastor had stopped giving her odd looks. He'd certainly been surprised when she showed up alone for the tableau, and he'd been stunned when two new choir members had come and gone in the course of a few minutes. The usually calm reverend had definitely appeared nervous when Sonja, Francine and Joe did their little dance by the communion rail. Then he'd nearly jumped out of his seat when Amanda kicked over the poinsettias. Like it or not, the Agency would have some fancy explaining to do in order to pacify one very observant minister.

Swinging her leg back and forth to calm her nerves, Amanda sensed more trouble brewing in the congregation.

"Baa, Baa," came a distinct bleating sound. Reverend Mills stopped in mid sentence, his head jerking up from his notes.

Following his gaze, Amanda couldn't believe her eyes. "Oh, no." Coming down the center aisle were the two sheep that Lee had set loose on the church lawn. Somehow they'd found their way into the sanctuary.

Several ushers hurried down the aisle, trying to turn them around, but the wooly creatures just kept coming. Apparently they were hungry, because the ewes climbed the steps to the chancel and came straight to the manger scene - the hay to be exact. Taking generous mouthfuls, they made themselves right at home, pressing their bulky sides against Amanda's legs.

Playing along, she put on a brave face and calmly ran her fingers through the crimped white fleece. At the moment, she felt less like the peasant girl Mary and more like "Little Bo Peep."

The congregation began to laugh, and poor Reverend Mills just looked heavenward, apparently wondering what else could go wrong tonight.

It didn't take long to find out. Just as he opened his mouth to resume his message, an escalating racket competed for attention. "Ding, Ding, Dong."

"What in the world?" Amanda gazed around the sanctuary, trying to make sense of the commotion. When the clatter faded, she began to relax a bit.

Reverend Mills warily eyed the ceiling. Then wiping his brow with a handkerchief, he soldiered on with his Christmas message. "Shepherds hurried to the stable . . . ."

"Dong, dong, ding, ding, ding, dong." The noise resumed in earnest. Stuttering in fits and starts, the clamor sounded like bells with a bad case of hiccups.

Then the noise registered in Amanda's mind. Someone was attempting to ring the church bells. Maybe her family was hidden in the tower. Before she could weigh her options, she saw agents appear in the doorway. Hurrying along the sidewalls, they tried to discern the source of the sound. Catching Billy's eye, she pointed upward. He nodded in recognition and signaled with his hands for her to stay-put.

"Wait in the car," she said to herself. Even her boss sided with Lee.

She did her best to persevere, but the suspense was torture. What were the chances of Lee, Phillip, Jamie, Jenny, and Mother all being returned to her safe and sound? Quietly folding her hands, she willed herself to endure the wait.

Thankfully, Reverend Mills raced through the closing points of his sermon and quickly announced the candle lighting ceremony. God Bless him, Amanda thought; he wants to end the agony, too.

When the organist began to play a medley of carols, the minister picked up the large Christ candle. On cue, the ushers moved toward the altar, carrying their smaller candles. One by one, they received the flame and fanned out among the congregation.

The flickering light was passed to the candles of the worshipers, seated along the center aisle. They, in turn, passed the flame to their nearest neighbors. Slowly, row by row, radiant beams spread across the pews. As the dark church became bathed in light, young and old began to sing the beloved carol, "Silent Night."

When the brilliant glow reached the back of the sanctuary, a small figure appeared in an arched doorway. Dressed in a burlap tunic and a striped head piece, the shepherd started down the long aisle toward the altar.

He'd barely reached the halfway point when Amanda gasped. "Jamie!"

Looking up, the boy smiled at her and then grinned at his dad as he passed the front pew. Taking the steps with a bound, Jamie rounded the wooly sheep and bent to give his mother a hug. "I'm so glad you're all right," he said in a shaky voice.

"I'm glad you're okay, sweetheart."

As he stepped to the side, two more figures appeared under the arch. It looked like Angelica Cunningham, pulling a royal blue garment over a young man's head. Then adding a silver turban, and placing a package in his hand, she gave the participant a little shove.

Reluctantly, one of the three Wise Men started down the aisle. Amanda held her breath. Could it be? Yes, it was Phillip. Picking up his pace, the teen swiftly closed the distance between them. Then taking the steps two at a time, he arrived at her side.

"Hi, Mom," he said as he gripped her hand. "We made it."

Amanda offered a silent prayer. She had her boys back. "Now, please God . . . ."

Instantly a petit figure appeared in the doorway, her arms wrapped around a bundle.

"Mother and the baby," Amanda whispered. She felt weak with relief. Thank God, her mother and children had made it out of this one. But where was Lee? An interminable moment seemed to stretch to infinity.

And then, a man came into view. The tall, imposing figure who moved under the archway was most definitely her husband. Minus the wig, he was still dressed in a tunic and sandals. Carefully, he took Jenny from her grandmother and began his journey toward the rest of the family.

Walking with dignity, Lee's eyes locked with hers as his long legs propelled him down the aisle. Then climbing the steps with reverence, he humbly knelt on one knee and tenderly placed their sleeping infant in her lap.

Amanda felt tears of joy stream down her cheeks as Lee wrapped an arm around her quaking frame. "Our Christmas miracle," she said as he leaned in for a long kiss.

"You bet." The smile on his face was teasing. "Peace on earth, good will toward men."

"And women," she added with a wink.

Then, just as they'd done on another long Christmas Eve while trapped in a hunting cabin with the KGB, they blended their voices in song.

"Silent night, holy night, all is calm, all is bright . . . ."

**TBC**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13 - Conclusion - Maplewood Drive**

The sleigh bells on the front door jingled merrily, announcing the late arrival of the Stetson-King family. Everyone trudged into the foyer, exhausted from the unbearably long Christmas Eve.

"Whew, home never looked so good," Lee said as he shut the door on the outside world. After two interminable hours of Agency debriefing, he felt dead on his feet. At least, it was reassuring to know Sonja Chenko and her Makarov cousins were safefly behind bars.

Amanda brushed snow from the back of her husband's coat. "Let's all plan to sleep in tomorrow and enjoy a quiet Christmas Day."

"I just want to pamper my feet," Dotty said as she set her purse on the entry table and stepped out of her high heels. "What a relief. You know what my chiropodist tells me, darling?"

"Is it something about letting your feet breathe?" Amanda caught Lee's eye as they both braced for the Dorothea West punch line.

"Yes, that's right, dear, but Dr. Bayne also says women carry a lot of passion in their feet. Pointed toe shoes ruin very important erogenous zones."

"Mo-ther, please." Amanda nodded her head in the direction of the boys. Then catching Lee's wide grin, she motioned for him to behave himself.

The King brothers seemed oblivious. Phillip hooked his coat over a door knob and immediately opened his mouth to gripe. "When's dinner. I'm starved."

Jamie nudged his brother in the side. "I don't know how you could be hungry. You stuffed yourself with four packages of Twinkies and two Hershey bars in the IFF canteen."

"Yeah, and you had three cans of 'Mountain Dew,' meathead. You'll be wired all night."

"Let's get some nourishment into you two." Dotty corralled the boys and herded them toward the kitchen. "Remember what Mr. Melrose said," she reminded in a stage whisper. "Mum's the word."

Lee hastened to reiterate the warning. "What you heard at the Agency stays at the Agency."

"I hope tomorrow is soon enough to have a family meeting," Amanda said as Lee helped to remove her coat. "Maybe we can have a discussion during Aunt Lillian's nap. Ideally, we should sit them down right now and explain ourselves, but we're all too tired."

"There's not much left to tell," Lee said with a sigh. "Most of the details were revealed in living color tonight."

"I know, sweetheart, but the boys feel hurt by all our deception."

"They'll get over it quickly. Besides, they're very proud of us."

Lee set the infant carrier on the floor. Then stooping to undo the straps, he was surprised to see his wide-eyed daughter spying on him. "Do you have me under surveillance, pumpkin?" he teased as she gifted him with a lopsided smile. "Daddy wants you in your own bed and sound asleep. Got it?"

"I got it, sweetheart." Amanda offered a seductive smile, letting him know she understood his innuendo. "However, I wouldn't go making plans. We need to eat, and then the boys want to open a few presents before we head to bed."

Lee sighed as he settled the baby into the crook of his arm and followed his wife into the kitchen. "Well, it smells like our dinner is cooked to a crisp."

Aunt Lillian's piercing gaze stopped them in their tracks. "Just be grateful your house didn't burn down. Honestly, I don't know why we were detained so long at the church, nor do I understand why all of you took forever to get here. When Joe finally brought me home, the smoke alarm was screaming like a banshee. I spent the last hour airing out the downstairs."

"Oh, so that's why it's cold in here." Amanda leaned over the counter to inspect the charred remains. "I'm afraid the goose is ruined."

"Well, the Christmas Eve service was a calamity, too," Aunt Lillian said in her typical blunt manner. "I've never seen Reverend Mills so unnerved, nor have I ever observed so many people running around the sanctuary. At times, I wondered if the worship service would turn into the 'Gunfight at the OK Corral'. I couldn't believe my eyes when Joe got caught in a shoving match between two women. And, although I know you'll deny it to your last breath, I'm sure the blonde lady had a gun."

"Oh, Lillian, you always did have a vivid imagination," Dotty chided her sister.

With a loud "harrumph," Lillian returned to the stove. "Pigs will fly before I get a straight answer from my family."

Lee exchanged a knowing look with his wife and mother-in-law as the boys poked each other and snickered. "Well, there were a few glitches in the service."

"Speaking of glitches," Lillian continued in the same vein, "your version of the Christmas story was rather bizarre. The sheep arrived without a shepherd, and Joseph was late for the birth, carrying the baby, no less."

"Yes, it was a bit unorthodox," Amanda said with a laugh. "However, Reverend Mills and Angelica Cunningham thought our depiction was charming."

Dotty clasped a hand to her heart. "Oh, it was very romantic. The congregation was moved to tears when Joseph presented the baby to Mary and then leaned in for a long kiss."

"The kiss was my favorite part, too," Lee quipped with a self-satisfied smirk.

Phillip scowled at his stepfather. "Yeah, well, I didn't have a favorite part. After dressing up like a wise man, my approval rating dropped to an all time low in the eyes of Mary Beth Miller."

"I scored some points with Dad," Jamie said, flashing his tin grin. "I'm glad he got to see me play the part of a shepherd. Maybe now he'll cut me some slack."

Lee affectionately elbowed the boy. "You and your brother did great. I'm sure your Dad is proud of both of you. I know I am."

"We all are, sweetheart," Amanda added with a smile for both sons.

Lillian eyed them over the top of her reading glasses. "Well, there were a lot of strange goings on, not to mention the disappearance of my entire family for most of the service."

"Believe me," Dotty said, interrupting her sister. "I know exactly what you mean. My daughter and son-in-law come and go at the oddest hours."

"Yes," Lillian continued with a raised eyebrow. "Joe mentioned your disorderly lifestyle. He said things fell apart around here when Amanda went to work for the documentary film company. He feels your lives have become much too improvisational. I believe he referred to you as circus clowns."

"Oh, really?" Amanda's eyebrows disappeared behind her bangs. "We prefer to think of our lifestyle as flexible. It's important to teach the children to adapt quickly and to think on their feet."

"Yeah," Phillip chimed in. "I guess the three of us kids are catching on fast. Even Jenny was a team player tonight. You guys really know how to induct us into the family business."

"Family business?" Lillian asked, looking more than a little suspicious. "I'm not as naïve as you may think. I have several theories about my family and they're all outrageous."

Lee cleared his throat, hoping to change the subject. "I don't suppose there's any Guacamole dip around the Stetson-King household?" Averting his eyes from Amanda's favorite aunt, he pulled open the refrigerator door.

"Oh no, you don't," Dotty said. "Everyone take a seat around the Christmas tree. Lillian and I will bring you sandwiches. I'm afraid goose is not on the menu this year."

"Don't worry," Lee reassured his mother-in-law. "We can all go out for a Christmas buffet tomorrow. How does steamboat roast and turkey with all the trimmings sound to you? For once, the women can sit back and let someone else do the cooking."

"I knew I liked you," Lillian said with an amused expression crinkling her face. "Where were you hiding all those years that Amanda concealed you from the family?"

"In my garden, I suspect," Dotty mumbled to Lee. And then to Lillian, she added, "My son-in-law was a little reluctant in the early years of their association. However, Amanda knew she'd found her Prince Charming, even if she had a little competition from his other admirers."

"Mo-ther," Amanda protested as Lee choked.

Phillip groaned with teenage disgust. "I'm not standing here and watch Lee get a big head. Come on, bro. Let's go sort through the presents."

As the boys raced each other to the front living room, Aunt Lillian motioned Lee and Amanda from the kitchen. "You go and enjoy your children. After Dotty and I prepare some food for our hungry bunch, I'm heading upstairs to watch the ending of my favorite Christmas movie, 'It's a Wonderful Life'. Clarence Odbody, the Angel Second Class, may be a far fetched character, but the story is more believable than the scenarios lived out in this family."

Amanda coughed nervously and kissed her aunt's cheek. "Enjoy the movie, Aunt Lillian. It's a Christmas classic." Taking Lee's hand she pulled him toward the doorway. "We'll make sure the boys save most of the presents for the morning."

**SMK, SMK, SMK**

With an arm around Amanda, and Jenny clutched to his chest, Lee paused at the threshold of the living room to admire the handiwork of his family. An odd warmth enveloped him as his eyes scanned the tall Douglas Fir that stood sentry over the mountain of presents. Trimmed to the max with antique glass balls and treasured homemade ornaments, the Christmas tree was the crown jewel of the holiday decorations. A wreath over the fireplace, stockings dangling from the mantel, and candles glowing in the windows added to the magical feel of the room. He hadn't felt a sense of awe about Christmas since he was four years old.

As Amanda spread a baby blanket on the floor, Lee laid Jenny on her back, giving her a ringside seat to the spectacular display. The infant cooed at the twinkling lights on the tree and smiled when Jamie danced a plush lamb on her belly. Phillip even abandoned the gift sorting in favor of amusing his sister with a wind-up laughing Santa.

Adding to the ambiance, Lee knelt to start a fire, and Amanda turned on the CD player. Soon logs crackled in the fireplace, and the mellow Christmas music of Nat King Cole filled the room. "Every mother's child is going to spy", he sang in his soft baritone.

Amanda caught her husband's eye and winked. "I think the words describe our family perfectly."

"Yeah, the song is very appropriate for my Mrs. Spy and little Spies." Absorbing the beauty of the room and the closeness of the family, Lee felt his old aversion to the season begin to dissipate. Maybe he could make his peace with Christmas, after all. "I actually think I'm getting in the mood."

"Lee, watch what you say," Amanda warned.

He laughed. "Yeah, that, too, but I meant I'm getting in the mood for Christmas."

She elbowed his side with an affectionate jab. "After five years of trying to convert you, I thought you'd never get in the mood."

Lee led her to the sofa and wrapped his arm around his wife as she settled next to his side. "I can't believe it's our baby's first Christmas," he said. "She's the only gift we really need this year." Then he hastened to add, "but not the only gift I have for you."

"She's definitely better than a scarf," Amanda said with a laugh. "Jenny is our gift that will keep on giving, for all the days of our lives." She smiled at her husband and moved in for a tender kiss. "Just think," she said as she pulled back from the embrace, "our daughter wasn't even a glimmer in her father's eye last Christmas. This is one moment you never saw coming."

Easing his wife more snugly against him, Lee shook his head in amazement. "Not once did I anticipate any of this," he said, basking in the sight of his family. "Fate certainly has a way of stepping in and changing lives. I never expected to fall hopelessly in love, much less become a stepfather to two great boys. And now with our daughter, it feels like I've found the Holy Grail. Every morning when I wake up, there's a spilt second when I fear I've dreamed up an imaginary universe."

"Then you hear the boys fighting and the baby crying, and your doubts evaporate." Amanda playfully tickled his ribs.

He allowed his lips to tease the ticklish spot behind her ear. "Just feeling you stir next to me in bed is all the proof I need."

"Don't go getting any ideas," Dotty whispered as she suddenly materialized behind them. "I seriously doubt anyone in our family will be asleep soon."

"Mo-ther, must you always appear out of nowhere?" Amanda beat her head against Lee's shoulder as a blush covered her neck and cheeks.

Dotty set her offering on the coffee table - one platter heaped with ham and cheese sandwiches and a second one with fresh vegetables and dip. "You could strap an amber caution light around my head, but what fun would that be?"

"Do you mean fun for you or fun for us?" Lee shot his mother-in-law a devilish grin. Disengaging from his wife, he walked over to the Christmas tree and picked up a shoebox size gift. "Amanda and I think we've solved the problem of unwanted eyes and ears surprising us."

"Oh, really?" Dotty placed a hand on her hip as she pinned her daughter with an accusatory gaze.

Amanda shrugged her shoulders. "Don't look at me, Mother. This is all my husband's doing."

"Hey, I didn't dream up the idea," Lee said as he poked his wife.

"Sweetheart, I was just kidding. I didn't expect you to follow through on our conversation."

"Well, it's worth a try." Lee shook the box, revealing the jingle-jangle of the contents before handing it to his mother-in-law. Then he handed two smaller packages to Phillip and Jamie.

The boys watched eagerly as Dotty carefully opened her present and uncovered a pair of fluffy pink slippers, decorated with dozens of bells sewn to the fabric. "Just what I've always wanted," she said with a twinkle in her eye. "Bells to announce my every move. How very practical."

Wordlessly, Amanda gave Lee an "I told you so," look.

"Hey, I think it makes perfect sense," he defended.

In tandem, the brothers tore into their presents, producing identical whistles. "Thanks, I guess," Phillip said while he exchanged incredulous looks with Jamie. "What are we going to do with whistles?"

Amanda sat up a little straighter as she prepared to come to the defense of her husband. "Well, our 'knock before entering' campaign was a dismal failure, so we discussed a new plan of action. Lee thought if you guys wear the whistles around your neck, you could blow them before charging into our bedroom."

"Or," Jamie said, tossing his present aside, "you could remember to lock your door."

"Touché." Lee settled back on the couch, placing a supportive arm around his wife. "However, I consider the noise makers our last best hope of countering sneak attacks in our house."

"Yes," Amanda added with a grin, "if we can eliminate the element of surprise around here, the sound of bells and whistles will seem like music to our ears."

Phillip stood over them, in his best defiant pose. "Okay, if that's the way you want it, let's extend your brilliant plan to the whole family. No fair going into my room without a search warrant."

"Yeah, and no fair gathering evidence against us," Jamie said. "That means no peeking at our personal journals and no listening in on the extension when we're talking on the phone."

"Boys," Amanda countered, "we would never spy on you unless it was for your own good."

"And we only barge into your bedroom when it's an emergency." Jamie looked to his brother for approval and got a solid two thumbs up.

Amanda pinned Phillip with a searing look. "And, fellas, the trellis is off limits. Do I make myself perfectly clear?"

The oldest boy went slack-jawed as he nodded slowly. "Jeez, nothing gets by Mom," the teen grumbled.

His mother met his gaze. "Apparently our neighbors spy, too. Mr. Ferguson spotted you climbing the trellis several nights ago."

Lee placed a hand on Phillip's shoulder. "We'll give you one "get out of jail free card" for your trellis infraction. Apparently it was our secrets that tempted you to spy. However, if there's ever a next time, we won't be so lenient."

Clearly embarrassed, Phillip nodded. "There won't be a next time."

Dotty tapped Lee on the shoulder, making sure she had his full attention. "Since you're equipping the house with a warning system, I want security cameras in the kitchen. Then I'll know when my son-in-law is cutting into a freshly baked cake, just before dinner."

"Okay, okay, I get the point." Lee held up both hands to fend off the attack. "There'll be no bells or whistles used to catch snoops. On the other hand," he said with a mocking grin, "I'd watch out for new booby-traps attached to the master bedroom door and windows."

Amanda placed a comforting hand on Lee's sleeve. "Let's call a truce, everyone. No more talk of sneaking and spying. Maybe now is the time to open a few of the gifts you actually put on your Christmas wish lists."

"Yeah," Phillip cheered. "However, first I want to give Lee something he'd never think of putting on his Christmas list."

Jamie snickered at his brother. "I can't wait to see Lee's reaction when he opens a gift for his car."

"Sssh, dork. Don't spoil the surprise." Phillip glared at his brother before reaching under the tree for a large package.

"Hmmm, a gift for my Corvette? I wonder what this could be." Lee forced a cheerful grin as he tackled the wrapping paper. "Well, look at this, Amanda," he exclaimed with feigned delight. "Fleece seat covers! We'll certainly be toasty warm on the cold drive to work. Ah, thanks, chief. You're right; I've never imagined buying them for the Vette."

"Oh, sweetheart, the fleece will remind us of tonight's friendly beasts," Amanda said as she stifled a laugh. And, even better, the seat covers are very practical. Every car needs them, and, according to the attached tag, one size fits all."

**TBC - Tag coming next**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14 - Tag**

Moonlight streamed through the dormer window, casting an ethereal light over the drowsy couple. Huddled beneath the heavy down comforter, they lay entwined together, lingering in the afterglow of making love.

Blessed silence filled the tranquil household. "Not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse," Amanda mumbled.

"What about a mouse?" Lee asked, his voice gravelly from sleep.

Amanda laughed against his chest. "Nothing, sweetheart. Go back to sleep." Leaning on her elbow, she studied Lee's peaceful form. He looked relaxed and content, sated by their unbridled passion.

They desperately needed each other tonight, especially after dodging more bullets on yet another tumultuous Christmas Eve. Regardless of the late hour, their bodies craved tangible proof that they were fully alive, wholly together, and utterly in love.

In the crazy weeks of late term pregnancy and then the early weeks of caring for a newborn, the couple had endured a major disconnect in their relationship. Amanda had missed Lee far more than she'd acknowledged - especially the private moments when their roles as husband and wife were given preferential treatment.

Tonight's intimacy was a poignant reminder that marriage required tender loving care. Despite the demands of work and family, they needed to carve out more time for themselves as a couple. If the two of them nourished their emotional and physical connection, they'd be better partners and parents.

Amanda pressed a delicate kiss on the corner of her husband's mouth and ran her hand through the soft brown strands of his hair. She loved watching the rise and fall of his chest and the softening of his facial features as he relaxed into sleep. In moments like these, the strong, invincible Scarecrow gave way to the sweet vulnerable Lee, revealed only to her.

Reluctantly she moved from the warmth of his body to go and check on the baby. By her estimation, Jenny has been asleep for three hours, a new personal best for their night owl. It was also the longest stretch that the infant had remained in her crib, without vigorously protesting her banishment to the nursery.

After pulling on a robe and tiptoeing down the hallway, Amanda peered into the baby's room. By the faint glow of the hall nightlight, she observed Jenny sleeping peacefully on her back. All was quiet. Did she dare go in and risk having her daughter pop awake?

Taking a chance, she slowly advanced toward the baby. Shadows moved about the room, as the headlights of a passing vehicle cast a garish glare on the slats of the crib. The eerie light passed benignly over Jenny's sweet repose, but then caught the wide eyes of a life-size figure sitting in the rocking chair.

"Oh my gosh," Amanda cried, barely stifling a scream. "Mother, is that you? Aunt Lillian?"

Silence was the only response. As the car's headlights passed out of range, the figure was once again obscured by darkness.

Swallowing her fear, Amanda moved closer, grabbing Jenny's ceramic piggy bank for protection. "Who are you?" she asked as she raised the weapon above her head.

Gingerly approaching the intruder, Amanda reminded herself to remain calm. While it certainly wasn't Santa Claus, how harmful could the trespasser be? The entire Makarov family had been rounded up, right? At best, it was a stuffed animal in the chair. At worst, it was the Ferguson's dog. Maybe the pooch had found his way into their house again.

Reaching her destination, Amanda allowed her hand to close over a soft, squeezable head. Then her fingers tangled in long strands of yarn hair. Floppy arms dangled from a dress, and cloth shoes stuck out from long legs.

"Oh, for goodness sakes," Amanda said to the five foot tall figure as she picked her up. "Raggedy Ann! Where did you come from?"

Clutching the huge doll to her chest, she danced the ragamuffin around in a circle, relishing childhood memories of her own smaller version of the classic toy. "Well, whoever bought you could certainly buy my affections. You're adorable."

A deep laugh intruded on the fantasy as two strong hands wrapped around Amanda's waist. "I don't have to buy your affections anymore."

"Lee," she gasped as she leaned her head against his bare shoulder.

He expertly pulled Raggedy Ann from her grasp and returned the doll to the chair. "I think Jenny will like her. Maybe if you behave yourself, our daughter will share."

"You claim responsibility? Mr. 'Everyone Needs a Scarf for Christmas' Stetson actually braved the Christmas shoppers and bought a doll for his baby?"

"Guilty as charged," he said. "But, in truth, it was Billy's idea."

"Well, I'm glad someone's good intentions rubbed off on my Scrooge."

A whimper from the crib announced the wakefulness of their child.

"Now look what Daddy's done." Picking up the baby before she could find her scream, Amanda motioned them out of the room. "Come on, I want to nurse Jenny in bed with us."

"Wait," Lee said, "you're forgetting someone."

Amanda paused and watched her husband scope up the doll from the rocker. "Oh, sweetheart, don't tell me you want Raggedy Ann to join us in bed?"

"Not a chance," he said with a laugh. Boosting the ragamuffin over his head, Lee gave her an affectionate shake. "I'm recruiting her."

"You plan to recruit a doll?" Amanda asked in disbelief.

"You bet; she scared you, right? Let's make her a civilian auxiliary seasonal employee."

"To do what - simple milk runs or desk jobs?"

Throwing Raggedy Ann over his shoulder, Lee wrapped an arm around Amanda's waist. "With my overcoat draped over her dress and an Orioles baseball cap on her head, she can become Scarecrow and Mrs. King's personal body guard. The old gal can keep watch outside our bedroom door and deter the family from their unauthorized visits."

"Sweetheart, the boys will be up before the crack of dawn. You may end up frightening them."

"Exactly," he said as he leaned in for a kiss. "Raggedy Ann will certainly give them pause before they invade our privacy again."

**The End**


End file.
